A New Adventure Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by obsessedchick15
Summary: A new version of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Caspian's two best friends go to the Kings and Queens of Old's world by the request of Aslan, bringing back those who no longer could. A whole new adventure is ensued. AU Suspian. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ hello. it's obsessedchick15 here. this is a new story as you can see. and this is TOTALLY AU! so suspian haters, please leave. this is sooo movie-based. but this is just the intro. everything will come together in the next chapter. please, i hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia or its characters. i only own Lady Aleeah and Lord Rylie.

* * *

><p>It's been two years since the Pevensies have last left Narnia. Susan and Peter were not allowed to come back, but Edmund and Lucy were. King Caspian has kept things in control, and Narnia has been at peace. While Caspian seemed lonely, he had two best friends: Lady Aleeah and Lord Rylie. They have been best friends since childhood, and they have helped Caspian through ruling Narnia.<p>

Lord Rylie was a good man. He had a somewhat built body and a childlike smile. He had brown hair with a somewhat messy hairstyle and hazel eyes. He was kind and funny; he was there for everyone. He was slightly tan, but not by much. Rylie was good at negotiating. When Caspian would visit countries for deals and such, Rylie would always tag along to help with negotiation. Rylie wasn't necessarily a war person, but he did fight and help in fighting. In a way, you could say that his actions were like Queen Susan's. He didn't like to fight, but he did it for their country and the hopes of others. He always used a short sword instead of a regular one. With his short sword, he was able to fight quicker and have more agility. He always carried a dagger that his mother gave to him when he left Telmar. The dagger was special to him and he always carried it around. It reminded him of his family back home.

Lady Aleeah was not necessarily a lady of the court. In fact, she was a knight of the court. She is only called Lady Aleeah due to the fact that she didn't like being called Knight Aleeah. It didn't really suit her. Aleeah had black hair that ended at her middle back and a sweet personality. She had deep brown eyes and a nice figure. She was supposedly funny; she didn't think she was but others did. She was always there for everyone; she helped them all. Aleeah was a tan person; you could say as tan as Caspian. Aleeah, like I have already said, was a knight. She was probably the best knight Narnia has ever seen. She always protected her friends and was always ready for battle. When Caspian would leave Narnia to negotiate, she would also tag along with Rylie. She was Caspian's protector, no matter how good he was in battle. Aleeah had a keen mind in battle strategy. Her battle plans were always useful and she always cooperated. She was excellent at many weapons; bow and arrows, crossbow, spears, daggers, and other sorts. But she always preferred a sword.

Both Rylie and Aleeah had seats in the meetings that Caspian and the Lords of Narnia-Telmar had. You would think that they would suggest that Lady Aleeah should NOT have a seat; but they refused to do such a thing. She was really helpful in these meetings and she could use the Lords' words against themselves. Both Rylie and Aleeah were sixteen, three years younger than Caspian himself. But he loved them like a family; they were his only family. They protected each other.

* * *

><p>One night, they sat in the library. Caspian for some reason was pacing, Aleeah was reading a book in her favorite chair and Rylie was lying down on the couch; he fell asleep. Aleeah looked up at Caspian while she was reading and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Caspian, you better stop pacing before you get me sick." Aleeah said.

"Well then stop watching me and continue your reading." Caspian said.

"I can't continue when I know something is troubling you."

"Aleeah's got a point." Rylie said from the couch.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Caspian asked.

"We expect you to tell us what's troubling you." Aleeah said.

"I'm guessing that it's all the girls that are being interviewed tomorrow." Rylie said, sitting up.

"It's exactly that."

"Then why are you panicking?" Aleeah asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I won't choose any of those girls as a wife and I'm pretty sure I don't want to get married."

Aleeah and Rylie looked at each other, knowing the reason he won't choose a wife.

"I think it's time Caspian." said Aleeah.

"Think it's time for what?" he asked looking at her.

"To move on." She gently said.

"How can I? I'm pretty sure she was the only one that I would want to marry. I've never felt anything for any other girl the way that I've felt for her."

"But she won't be coming back, Cas." Rylie said.

"We can always have faith."

"I think it's time to stop waiting, Cas. I know how much this is paining you but-"

"You don't know what it's like Aleeah." Caspian said. "You don't know how it feels."

"I'm pretty sure I can give a guess. But you have to, you know that. Narnia will need its heir, and you need someone to help you rule." Aleeah said.

"I have you guys to help me," said Caspian.

"You need a queen, not friends to help." Rylie said.

"Can we talk about this another day? This is really stressing me out." Caspian said as he sat down on a chair. Aleeah and Rylie nodded and just continued reading.

"Excuse me." They all looked up and saw a knight at the door.

"Yes?" Caspian asked.

"Aslan requests to see Lady Aleeah and Lord Rylie." The knight said.

"Aslan?" Aleeah asked.

"Aslan is here?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, sir. He is and he wishes to see Lord Rylie and Lady Aleeah."

"Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting." Rylie said.

"We'll see you later, Caspian." Aleeah said. They said goodnight to Caspian and followed the knight. The knight led them to the main courtyard. There the Great Lion stood.

The knight bowed to Aslan and left. Aleeah and Rylie bowed to Aslan. Aslan told them to rise and looked at them.

"Is there something you need of us, Aslan?" Aleeah asked.

"I need you to do something. And it must be done by you two." Aslan said as he began walking. He walked down the corridors through which Aslan told Susan and Peter that they could no longer come back.

"What may that be?" Rylie asked.

"I must send you to the world of the Kings and Queens."

"The Kings and Queens of Old? Whatever for?" Aleeah asked.

"I need you to retrieve someone, both of you must go and retrieve someone."

"Who exactly must we bring back?" asked Rylie.

"That you will see soon."

"Can we tell Caspian of this?" Aleeah asked.

"He must not know. He will learn later on of your mission."

"When do we leave?" Rylie asked.

"Tonight. You will both be transported to their world, but you will be separated. Meet me at the tree in an hour."

"Do we bring anything?" Rylie asked.

"Just bring a small weapon. You never know what to expect." Aslan said. He walked away and Rylie looked at Aleeah.

"This is our last night… how long will it be?" Aleeah asked as they walked to their rooms.

"I don't know. Who do you think we're bringing back?"

"I don't know… I'm trying to figure out as much as you, Ryles."

They reached Aleeah's room and Aleeah entered. She took out a piece of paper and took out a pen and began to write. Her handwriting was delicate and elegant. She thought for the past hour of what to say in the letter. She ended up finishing it by the time she was to meet Aslan. She took a dagger that her father gave her and left her room.

When Rylie entered his room, he too wrote a letter. His was simple but it held its meaning. He finished in about fifteen minutes. For the remaining time, he looked for his dagger that his mother gave him. He searched his entire room and found it when he needed to meet Aslan. He took the dagger and left the room.

Rylie and Aleeah met at the Tree and saw Aslan come out of the shadows.

"Remember, you will both be separated once you enter the Tree. Your sole mission is to bring back one of the Kings and Queens. Once you reach your destination, you will know who you are bringing back once you see them. You will know when to return when the time comes." He told them in his wise voice. He breathed on them, giving them good luck.

Rylie and Aleeah hugged, seeing as they won't see each other for who knows how long. They were the best of friends. People for some reason thought that they were courting, but they never were. They were just close friends; close enough to consider each other brother and sister. Aleeah stepped through the Tree first and then followed by Rylie. They went to different places; and they were dressed in weird clothing.

* * *

><p>Aleeah was clothed in a simple outfit fit for that time period. It was a simple dress that went up to her knees. It was a collared button-up dress. Under her bosoms there was a black belt that was slightly wide. The buttons ended where the belt started. The sleeves of her dress were up to her elbow. The dress was Narnian red; she smiled to this fact. Around her neck was a silver chained necklace. The pendant was a lion, representing Aslan. Her black hair was let down, creating endless and luscious waves.<p>

She looked around her. She was at a ceremony of some sort. The setting was outdoors and it was bright and sunny. She looked about the crowd; these people were dressed weirdly. She saw many men look at her, giving her the impression that they were thinking that she was pretty. She merely smiled at them and walked around, trying to find the one she should bring back. She looked around and then stopped. She saw a young girl of eighteen sitting at a table, watching the crowd have fun and watching people dance. She had a distant look in her ocean blue eyes. Her dark brown hair fell down onto her shoulders. Aleeah couldn't believe it; she was bringing back Queen Susan.

* * *

><p>Rylie stood at the doorstep of a house. He was dressed in a plain white collared button-down shirt. He wore a neck tie that was Narnian red with golden yellow stripes. He smiled; it reminded him of home. He wore dark navy blue pants with a black belt. He wore black classic shoes. His hair was slightly gelled to make it look neat. The sleeves of his shirt were slightly rolled up. On the middle finger of his right hand he wore golden ring. The centerpiece was a lion; Aslan. He would always be with them.<p>

He looked around. It was dark, and the stars were out. The house wasn't small, but it was the size of a regular house. There was a small fountain by the house and there was a pathway to the door. Rylie took the opportunity and knocked on the door. He waited for a response and a lady opened the door.

"May I help you?" she asked. It was Mrs. Macready.

"May I enter? I have lost my way and have nowhere to go." Rylie said. He was telling the truth in a way.

"Of course. Please follow me so that you may meet the owner of the household."

"You are not the owner?" Rylie asked as he followed her.

"No, merely the housekeeper." She said in a somewhat stern voice. He nodded to himself and followed her to the owner's study.

"Professor Kirke, sir, we have a lost fellow that has nowhere to stay." Mrs. Macready said.

"May I see him?" he replied.

Rylie stepped out from behind Mrs. Macready. The first thing that Kirke noticed was the ring. He saw the lion on it and couldn't believe his eyes. The next thing that Kirke noticed was the neck tie. It was the Narnian colors.

"Mrs. Macready, may I speak to the boy alone for a moment?" Professor Kirke said.

"Of course." The housekeeper left the room and went to her own business.

"My dear boy, how did you end up here?"

"I-uh…" Rylie was trying to come up with a lie, but was evidently failing. But then Rylie remembered the name Kirke… He read the name in some Narnian history books.

"Digory Kirke… you are Lord Digory Kirke." Rylie said.

"Yes I am… and I take it that you are from Narnia."

"I am sir… how did you know?"

"The signs are somewhat evident. Can you tell me why you are in this world?"

"Aslan sent me sir. I have to help bring someone back." Rylie said.

"Professor?" Kirke and Rylie looked towards the door. There stood a golden haired young man of nineteen. He stood tall and his blazing blue eyes shined with experience. He looked at the Professor and Rylie.

"Is there something you need?" Professor Kirke asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a question but I can come back later on." The man said. Rylie looked at him as if he were familiar. Then it struck him, it couldn't be.

"Hello. I'm sorry, you are?" the man asked.

"My name is Rylie." He said as he and the man shook hands.

"Hello, Rylie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Peter." Peter smiled at him. Rylie smiled back at him but in his head his mind was reeling. He couldn't believe it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Peter." Rylie replied to him. Rylie then turned to Kirke. "So, may I stay here?"

"It's alright with me, boy. Any friend of His is a friend of mine." Kirke said. Rylie nodded and smiled.

"Thank you sir." Rylie told Kirke.

"Mrs. Macready?" Kirke called. Mrs. Macready came and looked at Kirke.

"Show this young man a room. He will be staying with us for a while." Kirke said. Mrs. Macrady nodded and led Rylie to a room. His room was close to Peter's room.

"I take it that you don't have any other clothes." Mrs. Macready said as she opened the room door.

"No, ma'am." Rylie said as he played with the lamp. How do people work these things?

"Well, I'll see what I can do. But I hope you have a good night's rest." She said as she exited the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Macready."

"You're welcome." She replied as she closed the door to his room.

Rylie sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He looked up and looked at the ring on his finger. He sighed. He didn't expect this. He just couldn't believe it; he was bringing back the High King of Narnia. He was bringing back King Peter.

* * *

><p>AN: hello there again. how are you doing? i really hope you enjoy this. i really do. and the two new characters, Lady Aleeah and Lord Rylie are based off me and my friend. i have been thinking about this for a long time and finally had the courage to do this. but anyway, i hope you like this as much as you like Realization. everything will come together in the next chapter, so please bear with me. also, this story will have Eustace; i mean, we have to have his annoyingness for it to be funny. but please, review. =)

ages-

Peter: 19  
>Caspian:19<br>Susan: 18  
>Lady Aleeah: 16<br>Edmund: 16  
>Lord Rylie: 16<br>Lucy: 14


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ okay... so i think that this story will turn out to be a fail... i seriously think that. this is entirely movie-based, so movie-haters and Suspian haters, please leave. i seriously think that sooner or later this story will end up hopeless... but yeah, that's what i think. i want to know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia, that is owned by C.S. Lewis. i don't own any of the songs that match Suspian, that's owned by many different artists. i dont own Suspian. i dont own the Chronicles of Narnia VDT movie. i mean, yes, i do own a copy but those rights are reserved to Walden Media.**

* * *

><p>A young man stood in line, waiting for something. He wore a golf-looking brown hat, a gray scarf and a jacket. He had pale skin, black hair and brown eyes. He was next up in line.<p>

"Are you sure you're eighteen?" the man behind a table asked.

"Why, do I look older?" the black haired boy asked. The man behind the table looked at him skeptically and held out his hand, and the boy gave him a piece of paper with information on it. The man looked at it, reading the name of the boy.

"Alberta Scrubb?" the man asked.

"That's a typographical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb." The boy replied. Then a girl with auburn-ish, brownish hair stood by the door holding a box and a bag. She looked at the boy.

"Edmund…" she said, looking at the boy. The boy and all the others in line looked at her. "You're supposed to be helping me with the groceries." She said. The men in line started to laugh and Edmund looked towards the man. The man gave back the paper and Edmund started to walk away.

The man behind him was still laughing and ruffled Edmund's hat. "Better luck next time, eh, squirt?"

The men all laughed as Edmund walked away with the girl. The exited outside, where the girl turned her head to the side, watching where she stepped.

"Squirt? He barely had two years on me." Edmund said as he took the box away from the girl. "I'm a king! I've fought wars and I've led armies." He continued on as they both walked to a bike.

"Not in this world." She said, strapping the bag at the front.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here, doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb." Edmund said as he strapped the box to the back. "If anyone so deserved a name."

Lucy tuned out for a moment, watching a young boy flirt with a young girl behind Edmund. His hand was on the wall behind her, and she was lying against the wall. He was talking to her, and she flirtatiously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy did the same with her brown hair, not noticing that her brother was watching.

"What are you doing?" he asked, oblivious to what she was watching. She looked at him, trying to come up with something.

"Nothing." She said. He looked at her confused and then she started to pull on the bike. "Come on then." As Edmund looked behind them to see what she was looking at.

In a room where bugs were all around, being apparent that it was his collection, a boy lied flat on his stomach writing in his diary. He wrote about how his "wretched" cousins invaded his house. The only reason they were there was because of the war going on. Their sister and brother were off somewhere else, having their own little adventures. But he kept writing about how much he disliked them and how he wished he could treat them like bugs. A weird and strange boy this one was. Apparently, this is Eustace Clarence Scrubb, the one that Edmund has "battles" with. He stopped writing and stuffed the diary in his sock when he heard Lucy and Edmund come back home.

"I'm home. Hello!" Lucy's voice was heard. He heard the door closed and began cleaning up some candy wrappers and stuffing it in a box underneath his bed.

"Hello, Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots but all they had was turnips again." Lucy said as she passed her uncle to head into the kitchen, placing the box on the table. "Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home." She said as she took of her coat and scarf. All she got from him was a cough. "Uncle Harold?" Lucy asked irritated.

Edmund too was taking off his coat, hat and scarf. He was looking at his uncle's direction, who was reading a newspaper. Edmund stuck his tongue at their uncle, even though he didn't see it.

"Father. Edmund's making faces at you." Eustace said, standing on the stairs. Edmund looked at Eustace, reacting to him being there. Eustace then spit-balled Edmund in the neck and Edmund chased him up the stairs.

"Why, you little-" Edmund started.

"Father, he's gonna hit me!" Eustace said as he sat down on the stairs. Edmund was about to hit him before Lucy said something.

"Edmund look!" she said. Edmund looked at her direction, looking at what she was holding. "It's from Susan." Lucy smiled, showing him the letter.

"I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting… except we never see Father. He works so very hard. I met a new friend here; her name's Aleeah. She's from England as well, just here to see family. She's been a great friend to me. I think you'd like her, Edmund. She's sixteen as well; I think you'd both get along." Lucy looked over at Edmund who was slightly blushing but rolled his eyes. Lucy smirked. "But anyway, she and I were invited to the British Consul's tea party this week by a naval officer… who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me, yet Aleeah doesn't like the fact that he might." Lucy read. "Hmm." She said. "She dwells on the fact that I might still have feelings for Caspian, and he with me. I didn't tell her about Narnia. All I told her was that I met him and had feelings for him. She's getting her hopes up with him still fancying me. It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge." Lucy read. While she was reading, Edmund got up to look a painting that rested on a wall. When Lucy said the last sentence, Edmund turned to look at her.

"Another few months? How will we survive?" Lucy asked as Edmund walked towards her and took the letter.

"You're lucky…" Edmund said, looking over the letter and sitting next to her on the bed. "At least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones." Lucy said, getting off the bed and walking to look at the mirror. "Off on adventures."

"Yeah, they're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Edmund said as he lied down on the bed, reading the letter. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear like the girl she saw earlier do.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked. Edmund just sighed and put the letter down on the bed.

"Lucy…" Edmund said as he got off the bed and walked towards the painting. "Have you seen this ship before?" he asked. Lucy turned to face him and looked at the painting.

"Yes. It's very Narnian-looking, isn't it?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Edmund said. "Just another reminder that we're here and not there." he said as they looked at the painting, their minds filled with memories of their past adventures.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time," said a voice. Edmund turned around to see Eustace standing by the door. "Believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." Eustace finished. Lucy and Edmund were glaring at him.

"Please let me hit him." Edmund said menacingly, walking towards Eustace with a dark expression. But Lucy put a hand on his arm.

"No!" she said.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund asked.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please." Eustace said arrogantly. "You're just guests." He said as he closed the door behind him. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous." He said as he sat down on the bed with his arms crossed.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund said as he and Lucy were looking at the painting. Eustace made a slight face behind Edmund's back.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving." Lucy said, tilting her head a bit.

"What rubbish!" Eustace claimed. "See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairytales of yours."

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless." Edmund said and Lucy smiled.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me…" Eustace said, watching his cousin turn around to face him. "Who read books with real information."

""Hideous burden?"" Edmund said, incredulously. Eustace stood up as Edmund walked towards him. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here."

Lucy looked at the painting to see water spilling out of it. Eustace was about to run out the door until Edmund closed the door shut, leaving Eustace nowhere to go. "I have a mind to tell your father you stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar!" Eustace said.

"Oh really?" said Edmund. Lucy was watching the painting, strands of water leaking onto the frame and down the wall.

"Edmund, the painting." Lucy said, but Edmund didn't hear her.

"I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them." Edmund said. Lucy was watching the picture as she watched the ship actually move along the waves.

"Ugh! I'm infected with you!" Eustace shouted. The ship was coming closer and all of a sudden Lucy was sprayed with water. Eustace was hit as well, and he and Edmund turned their attention to the painting. They saw the water flowing out of it. Lucy was smiling as Edmund walked closer.

"What's going on here?" Eustace asked.

"Lucy, do you think-?" Edmund started.

"It's some kind of trick!" Eustace exclaimed. "Stop it or I'll tell mother." Eustace threatened, stopping farther and farther away. "Mother, Mother!" he called. Lucy and Edmund were smiling as water flowed freely.

"I'll just smash the rotten thing." Eustace said lunging at the painting.

"No, Eustace! No!" Edmund said as he and Lucy prevented Eustace from destroying it.

"We can't stop it!" Lucy said.

"Get off me! Get off!" Eustace yelled.

"Let go of it, Eustace! Put it down!" shouted Lucy.

"Get off it!" shouted Edmund.

"Let go!"

They dropped the painting on the floor, water already up to their knees and flooding fast. They were pulled under, trying to swim up for breath. But the room was flooded and everything was floating around them. They started swimming upward, seeing light. Lucy was the first to reach the surface, gasping for air. Edmund and Eustace were up next and then two different people were beside them. And then two more were beside them. Who were they?

* * *

><p>Susan and Aleeah were walking through the halls of the place they were staying at. They left the banquet early; they didn't want to be there any longer. They entered the room that they were staying at and Aleeah sat down on the couch as Susan paced back and forth. Susan was wearing a light purple dress that came up to her knees. Her sleeves were short and the neckline created a V. She wore a thin black belt just to tie everything together. Aleeah wore a deep red dress that also came up to her knees. She wore her necklace proudly and wore a black belt as well. The sleeves were up to her elbow and her black hair fell onto her shoulders. Aleeah watched Susan pace, questioning her friend.<p>

"Why on earth are you pacing?" Aleeah asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm not pacing, I'm just briskly walking back and forth." Susan said as she took deep breaths.

"And that's also known as pacing. Why are you pacing?" Aleeah asked, standing up. She was as tall as Susan, even though Susan was two years older than her.

"That naval officer invited me to have tea with him tomorrow." Susan said straight out. Aleeah looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't go." Aleeah said.

"Why not?"

"Just don't go." said Aleeah.

"Please don't tell me this has to do with Caspian." Susan pleaded.

"Look, just because you left him doesn't mean that he still doesn't have feelings for you. And I know you still have feelings for him."

"But that was a long time ago." Susan said, turning her back.

"It may have been a year for you but he's lived three years without you." Aleeah said, her voice very serious. Susan's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Aleeah.

"How do you know it's been three years?" Susan asked, becoming suspicious.

"I… look we never know, okay. Just don't go with the naval officer." Aleeah said, looking into Susan's ocean blue eyes. Susan looked back at her and sighed. Aleeah took that as a good sign and a painting caught her eye. She walked towards it and tilted her head.

"Susan? Have you seen this ship before?" Aleeah asked, gesturing for her friend to have a look at it. Susan walked over and looked at the painting.

"Yes… but only in my dreams." Susan said, slightly smiling. It reminded her of Narnia.

"It's beautiful… and to think I was going to be on that ship." Aleeah said as she walked over to the couch. Susan looked at the sixteen year old girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked. Aleeah saw the water leaking out from the painting and decided now was the time to tell her. Aleeah had kept her secret for the past few months and now was the moment of truth.

"Susan, the only reason I try to stop you from ever going to those dates with the officers is because Caspian is still in love with you." Aleeah said, her eyes going from Susan to the water flowing.

"How are you so certain?"

"He's my best friend, Susan. I've known him all my life and he's my best friend." Aleeah said her eyes shining.

"But that would only mean-?"

"I am from Narnia." Aleeah said, showing Susan the necklace.

All of a sudden, the water rushed out, soaking the girls. Susan looked back, looking at the water flowing.

"You're going back, my queen." Aleeah shouted over the water. Susan looked over at her, her heart soaring with happiness. She was going home.

The painting fell to the ground on its own accord and it filled the room up fast. Susan and Aleeah were then pulled under water and everything around them was floating. Susan and Aleeah started swimming upwards, where they were able to breathe again. Susan saw three heads in the water and then two more came up. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Peter and Rylie were out in the backyard playing cricket. It was a nice spring day and it was good weather. Peter pitched the ball to Rylie who swung, but missed.<p>

"Come on, Rylie. Where are those good swings?" Peter teased.

"If you didn't pitch with such craziness I would actually be able to hit it." Rylie mocked back. Peter smirked and pitched again. This time, Rylie was able to hit it, but it went straight into the open window upstairs.

Rylie sighed and looked at Peter. "That was our only ball."

"Well, come on." Peter said. Rylie dropped the bat and followed Peter upstairs into the attic. Rylie searched for the ball as Peter closed the window.

"Hopefully you won't hit as hard and high that it will break this." Peter said. He turned around to look for Rylie, but he wasn't there.

"Rylie?" Peter asked. He saw Rylie, standing by a painting. Rylie seemed really interested and gestured for Peter to look.

"Have you seen this ship before, Peter?" Rylie asked.

"The only time I've ever seen it is in my dreams. But she sure is a beauty." Peter said.

"She sure is. One of Narnia's finest." Rylie said, accidently slipping Narnia out. Peter looked at him.

"What did you say?" Peter asked.

"I said "She sure is"." Rylie said. He was able to keep his act up for the past few months and now he does this; but then he noticed water pouring out. It was now or never.

"What did you say after that?" Peter asked.

"Look, Peter please listen to me. That ship is one of Narnia's finest. And on board that ship is King Caspian X. He is there, right now." Rylie said.

"How do you know of Narnia?" Peter asked as he saw the water flowing. He was smiling at the sight. His Narnia was calling out to him.

"My king, I am from Narnia." Rylie said as he showed Peter the ring. Peter looked at Rylie and then was suddenly flushed with water.

The painting fell to the floor and started filling the room. "I'm going back?" Peter shouted over the water.

"You are going back my lord!" Rylie shouted with happiness. Then suddenly the entire room was filled with water and Peter and Rylie were under. They both started swimming towards the light, and soon they reached the surface.

Peter popped up and saw Rylie's head, but then he saw five more heads. He gasped, gulping for air.

* * *

><p>"Susan?" Lucy shouted.<p>

"Lucy?" Susan shouted back. "Edmund?" She swam towards them and hugged them dearly.

"Peter?" Edmund called.

"Ed!" shouted Peter. He swam towards his siblings and hugged them, kissing each one of their foreheads.

"Rylie!" Aleeah shouted as she swam towards him.

"Aleeah!" he shouted back. They hugged each other tightly, being separated for months.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucy asked, as they broke apart.

"I don't-" Susan started but was cut off by Aleeah.

"Swim!" she shouted, looking at the ship getting closer to them.

They all then started to swim away, each one helping the other. But then five figures dived into the water from the ship, swimming towards them. Someone got a hold of Susan's waist, holding her up.

"It's all right. I've got you." He said. Susan turned around and saw him.

"Caspian?" Susan smiled but shocked.

"Susan?" Caspian smiled back. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too!" she said.

"It's Caspian!" Susan called out to everyone.

"Caspian?" Rylie asked as he went to help Lucy.

"Caspian!" Aleeah shouted. Caspian turned his attention to his friends after staring at the dark haired beauty in his arms.

"Aleeah? Rylie?" he shouted. "Where have you two been?"

"We'll explain later!" Rylie shouted.

Aleeah swam over to Edmund and took a hold of his hand. "Everything is all right, you're majesty. You're safe now." She said.

"Are we in Narnia?" Edmund asked her as she led him.

"Yes, you're in Narnia!" she smiled.

Caspian and Susan swam to the side of the ship where a platform was stationed. Susan held onto the rope and Caspian held onto the other. He held onto her waist and looked at her.

"Hold on." He said as the platform began to rise. It rose to the deck of the ship, where Caspian helped Susan off. Once she was off, he held her in his arms hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, her hands stroking his dark hair. They parted after some time and Caspian gave her a towel, wrapping it gingerly around her.

"I've got to admit, that was thrilling." Susan said. Caspian put an arm around her and walked with her.

"How in the world did you end up here? Especially after-"

"Caspian." Edmund, Lucy and Peter said. Caspian went to greet all of them.

"Edmund, Peter, Lucy." Caspian smiled, wrapping towels over each of them. He gave Peter and Edmund a good handshake as he hugged Lucy.

"It's great to see you." Peter said.

"It's great to see all of you." Caspian said.

"Caspian." Caspian again turned around and his smile got wider. He ran over to Aleeah and hugged her tightly. She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. Susan couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He let her go and hugged Rylie, giving him a hard pat on the back afterwards.

"Where have you two been?" Caspian asked, his smile radiating.

"We should tell you later, seeing as we can tell when the Kings and Queens of Old are all present." Aleeah said, a towel wrapped around her.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked as they all walked up to them.

"No. Not this time." Caspian said, smiling at them.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund said.

"Aren't we all?" Aleeah said, smiling at the Just King. He looked at her and was amazed.

Just then, they head a scream. They all looked towards the cause of the noise, and found Eustace there, on the floor.

"Now calm down, sir." Reepicheep said.

"Get that thing off me!" Eustace screamed.

"He's here?" Susan asked her siblings.

"But how?" Peter asked.

"We have no idea!" Lucy admitted.

"He was pulled in with us." Edmund said.

Caspian, Aleeah and Rylie had their arms crossed, looking at the newcomer.

Reepicheep was thrown across the deck, but was still standing.

"Reepicheep!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed. Reepicheep looked behind him and saw the legendary royals. He fixed himself up.

"Oh. Your Majesties." He said and he bowed.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Reepicheep said. The noble mouse looked off to the side and saw the two sixteen year olds.

"Lady Aleeah! Lord Rylie! How good to see you again!" Reepicheep said.

"It's good to see you too Reep." Rylie said.

"How's your sparring going?" Aleeah asked.

"It's not the same without you, my lady." Reepicheep said.

"But anyway, what do we do about this hysterical interloper?" Reepicheep asked the royals.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace shouted, pointing at Reepicheep.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep said.

Eustace stood up, looking at the mouse. "It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!"

"He always talks." Aleeah said.

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian said, earning a laugh from the crew and his friends.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness I promise you, I will not say it." Reepicheep said, looking at Caspian. Caspian smiled at him, merely joking.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace shouted.

"Perhaps we could throw him back in the water?" Reepicheep suggested.

"That's not really a bad idea..." Aleeah muttered.

Edmund's siblings looked over at him and realized that he was actually thinking about it.

"Edmund!" they all shouted and whacked him.

Eustace started crying and ran across the deck. "I demand to know, just where in the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." A minotaur came up to him, saying those words. And Eustace fainted right on the spot. Everyone laughed at him.

Caspian walked up to him and Tavros asked, "Was it something I said?" Caspian just smiled.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asked.

"Your Majesty." He replied.

"Men." Caspian said, stepping on the stairs and faced the crew. "Behold our castaways…" the crew looked at their King. "Peter the Magnificent, Edmund the Just, Lucy the Valiant and Susan, the Gentle. The legendary Kings and Queens of Narnia." Caspian said Susan's name with care and love. She smiled at that fact and looked to Aleeah, who was smiling at her. The entire crew went down on their knees and then rose, as Caspian still had more to mention.

"And not to mention one of Narnia's finest knights, Lady Aleeah." Caspian said, gesturing towards the sixteen year old black haired girl. Aleeah smiled at the crew as they raised their swords or daggers in the air. The Kings and Queens looked at her questioningly, especially Susan. Aleeah smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "And let's not forget Lord Rylie." Rylie smiled at the crew as they smiled at him.

The crew went back to work as the royals headed beneath.

"Caspian, please tell me you didn't take out that bag that was hidden in your closet." Aleeah said as they walked to his rooms to get some clothes.

"Uh…" Caspian said.

"Oh my. You did." Aleeah said as the entered the slightly small room. Caspian bent down and held a bag in front of him, pushing it towards her.

"What do you think?" Caspian asked, smirking.

"Okay, well, you three girls will share this room while the guys and I sleep with downstairs with the crew." Caspian said.

"Is this your room?" Susan asked.

"Yes, it is." He said, looking deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"Then you should be here, not we." Lucy said, getting the same instinct.

"Please, take this room. We shall be fine below deck." Caspian said. He got the guys some clothes to wear and left the room for the girls to change.

"I believe that you should be able to fit in my clothes." Aleeah said, pulling clothes out of the bag. Susan and Lucy smiled at each other. They were finally back in Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey, there. again, i do not think that this story will became a success and that at some point i will have to delete it. but anyway, i hoped you like this chapter... things will be explained in the next chapter... kinda. this is suspian... in a way. imma try to squeeze that in, which i will be able to. but anyways, please, no flames. and no reviews expressing how you like Lilliandil/Caspian. you're suppose to review on the story... i just had to put that in there. i got a review on my other story with this stupid rant... i'll just shut up. but please, no flames. just give me things that i will need to work on... i know i need to work on a lot of things. please review.**

**and thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited... im not sure if the last one is a word... :P but thank you guys, i really appreciate it. :)**

**please review. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ hello there people! well, i have been told many times not to delete this story but im still holding that up to you readers. it all depends on how you take it/ if you like it. i just kinda think that this story is... well... kinda a fail. but imma leave that to you. by the way, the girls' clothes are of my creation. and i hope you like the fluff... even if it is Edmund/Aleeah fluff... anyway... please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia. i do not own any of the beautiful Suspian songs. i do not own the Chronicles of Narnia VDT movie. of course, i own a copy of it but not the copyright. that is owned by Walden Media. i just use some of their dialouge... at least i said i the dialouge belongs to them! and sadly, i do not have, Skandar Keynes... i would love to have him as a boyfriend... who wouldnt? XD or Will Moseley... or Ben Barnes... XD just read! XD**

* * *

><p>Caspian opened grand looking doors, leading everyone else into the room. Caspian wore a brownish vest with a maroon cotton undershirt and a brown velvet looking shirt over it. Peter was wearing a Narnian Red cotton shirt with a black vest. Rylie wore a dark forest green shirt with a lighter vest and then a black colored version of a slightly longer vest. Edmund wore a light blue cotton shirt with a lighter color vest and then a navy blue version of a longer vest. They all wore either dark or tan trousers.<p>

As for the girls, they actually fit Aleeah's clothes quite well. Susan wore a dark raspberry colored shirt that naturally fell off of her shoulders. The shirt had a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves went up to her elbows. She wore a light brown vest that was buttoned up on the side. She wore dark brown pants and black boots with red laces. Her hair was tied into a messy braid that fell down her back; some of the strands framed her face, she looked beautiful nonetheless. Lucy wore a gray shirt with a v-shaped neckline. The vest was like Susan's, although hers wasn't as low cut. She too wore brown pants and black boots. Her brownish auburn-ish hair was tied to the side. Lady Aleeah wore a sky blue shirt with a slightly low v-shaped neckline. She sported a black vest that was a natural vest, buttoning up her middle. Her sleeves were up to her elbows and were slightly poofy. She wore black pants and dark red boots with black laces. Aleeah's hair was in a messy bun, her side bangs falling to her left.

As they entered the room, they took the time to look around and smiles appeared on their faces. Edmund looked at Aleeah constantly, to which she noticed and a slightly blush crept onto her cheeks. Lucy stopped closer to a crest of a lion, smiling at her siblings. Edmund closed the door as she took a closer inspection. She smiled brightly and looked at Caspian.

"Aslan." She said with a serene voice. She looked at Caspian and her siblings and back to Aslan. She traced the outlines of it as Edmund and Peter went to look around the room. Rylie and Aleeah stood next to Caspian, watching the Pevensies reaction. Caspian looked at Susan a lot, taking in her features. Aleeah smirked.

"She looks good in my clothes, doesn't she?" Aleeah muttered to Caspian. He looked at his long-time friend and just smiled. Edmund, Peter and Susan took a closer step to a wall painting and smiled as it was them.

"Look…" Lucy said. Susan looked to her younger sister and walked over, although Caspian got to Lucy first. "It's your bow and arrows."

Susan smiled as hers was displayed by a porthole, seen by everyone. Caspian took the bow and arrows and stretched out his arms towards Susan. She smiled at him and gingerly took them from his hands. Her hands lingered a little bit longer than expected and Caspian cherished the feel of her warm hands/fingertips.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"It is in fact yours." Caspian said back, taking her free hand and kissing it. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled and his entire body filled up with warmth. He was ever so happy for her to be back in his life.

Rylie was taking something out of a cabinet. "Queen Lucy?" he called. She looked over to him and smiled.

"It's just Lucy." she said as she walked closer. She saw a box containing her gifts. She smiled even more at the sight of it. "My healing cordial and dagger." She outstretched her hands to reach for it, but then suddenly pulled back. "May I?"

"Of course, they're yours." Rylie said, smiling at the young queen. She took the box out of his hands.

"My sword." Peter said and he walked towards another cabinet.

"Yes." Caspian said, leaving Susan's side and walking to the cabinet. "I looked after it as I promised." He said handing it to Peter.

"All he ever did in his free time was making sure the sword was perfectly fine." Aleeah said. Everyone smiled at her and Edmund took a glance at her. She looked at him and smiled brightly before looking away. Edmund smiled more, but then looked back to his brother.

Peter took Rhindon into his hands. "Thank you Caspian." Peter said.

"It was nothing. I did promise didn't I?" Caspian smirked. Peter smiled and patted Caspian on the back.

"King Edmund." Aleeah called. Edmund looked towards the girl knight who was walking towards the cabinet. She pulled out a sword in its Narnian red sheath. She handed it to him, smiling at the young king. "Since we do not have anything for you, I thought that you would like to use this."

He smiled at her and took the sword. "Thank you." She smiled back at him.

"But that's your most valuable sword. You never-" Rylie started until Aleeah elbowed him in the stomach. She pulled out three other swords, handing one to Caspian, one to Rylie and one for her. The one that she had was her second valuable sword.

"Oh, and Edmund." Caspian said. Edmund broke his gaze at Aleeah and looked to Caspian. "I did save this for you." Caspian pulled out a flashlight and tossed it to Edmund.

Edmund smiled. "Thanks." He turned on the switch and slightly got blinded by the light.

Caspian looked to the two teenagers. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do." He said in a very serious voice. Aleeah and Rylie looked at each other, preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p>"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally." Caspian said, pointing to one point of the map.<p>

"Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert." Aleeah said, pointing towards Calormen as everyone surrounded the map.

"There has been peace across all of Narnia." declared Rylie, looking at the Kings and Queens.

"Peace?" Edmund asked, still keeping his eyes on Aleeah.

"In just three years." Answered Caspian.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Susan asked in a small voice. As much as she tried to hide her fear of Caspian being married in her voice, it was heard by her siblings and Aleeah. Caspian thought he heard it while Rylie didn't hear much at all.

"No. Not one to compare to you, Susan." Caspian said, looking up at her. She looked up at him and gave a small smile while they both blushed. It got silent as Lucy was containing herself from giggling, Aleeah was smirking and Peter, Edmund and Rylie were trying not to laugh.

"Hang on. So if there are no wars to fight and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"And why are we here?" Peter asked, referring to him and Susan.

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing. But I believe that a few background stories and proper introductions are needed." Caspian said.

"Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy, this is Lady Aleeah." Caspian said. Aleeah waved to them.

"I may be called Lady, but I am only called that because I do not wish to be called Knight Aleeah or Sir Aleeah. I find it a little too much. I can handle any weapon, seeing as why I am claimed 'One of Narnia's finest knights.' I have known Caspian for basically all my life as well as Lord Rylie. They are basically the older brothers I never had."

"Wait, if you've known Caspian all your life, how come you didn't help us in the Revolution?" Peter asked.

"Believe us, we wanted to. But we couldn't leave the castle. Miraz had guards everywhere." Aleeah said.

"You would've been a great help in battle strategies." Caspian said before moving on.

"And this is Lord Rylie."

"I basically work in negotiation. Whenever Caspian goes to settle agreements with other countries, I always come. I help Caspian in these type of things. I've been friends with them for years. They are like my family." Said Rylie.

"Do you fight?" Lucy asked.

"I do not like to, but yes, I do. I do it for Narnia, to protect our home. I help keep its legacy living on." Rylie said.

"Aleeah and Rylie are the closest people I ever know. They always spend time together, mock each other and things like that." Caspian said.

Edmund raised his hand and Caspian laughed. "What is it Edmund?"

"Um, first off, you can call us by our names. We are all friends here. And second, are you and Aleeah… you know, courting?" Edmund asked.

Aleeah choked on the water she was drinking and Rylie just plain out laughed. Caspian patted Aleeah's back as to get her breathing again.

"Absolutely not!" Aleeah exclaimed.

"You would not believe how many times we have been asked that question." Rylie said. Rylie noticed relief take over Edmund's face and saw he was glancing at Aleeah. Rylie smiled. Maybe Caspian wasn't the only one in love.

"But can anyone answer why Peter and I are here?" Susan asked, looking at Rylie and Aleeah. Everyone looked at them.

"We don't know the exact reason ourselves." Aleeah said, looking at the royals.

"We were just following Aslan's orders." Said Rylie.

"So that's what Aslan came for? To send you off on a mission?" Caspian asked. His two best friends nodded.

"Now it makes more sense." Caspian muttered.

"So where are we sailing to?" Lucy asked, taking the conversation elsewhere.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." Caspian said turning to a board behind him filled with pictures.

"The seven lords of Telmar." Rylie said.

"They fled to the Lone Islands." Aleeah said, pointing to the islands on the map. "No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" Susan asked, leaning on the desk next to Caspian. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Well if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian said. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked.

"Uncharted waters." Drinian the Captain said. "Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse."

Peter smiled and slightly sighed. "Sea serpents?"

"All right, Captain, that's enough of your tall tales." Aleeah said. Caspian took a bite out of an apple, smiling at the Captain before doing so.

They went out on deck, where the crew worked and Drinian took the helm. The girls all took the vests off and just took the time to roam the ship.

Susan looked at Aleeah, who was looking at the top of the stairs, where the Just King stood.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Susan asked.

Aleeah looked at the Gentle Queen and smiled. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to. You see, Aslan told Rylie and me not to tell anyone. We couldn't tell you that we were sent to your world until the moment was right."

"And the right moment was when we were being sucked into the painting." Susan concluded. Aleeah nodded and was smirking.

"So that's why you prevented me from going on any of those outings… 'cause you knew I would be coming back to see Caspian."

Aleeah nodded once again. "You don't know what he's been like… it was hard to see him like that. It tore at me and Rylie, because we couldn't do anything to ease his pain. He missed you, Susan… he missed you very deeply."

Susan looked up at the Telemarine who save Narnia, who just happened to be looking at her. She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back, waving to her. Aleeah looked over her shoulder, and smirked.

"But I guess now that you're here, this trip is going to be a lot more interesting." Aleeah said, getting up to look for Rylie.

"_Where sky and water meet_

_Where the waves grow ever sweet_

_Doubt not, you Reepicheep._

_To find all that you seek_

_There is the Utter East_

_Doubt not-" _Reepicheep was singing.

"That's pretty." Lucy interrupted.

"Oh! Thank you." The brave mouse said. Just then Susan came up to them.

"What's pretty?" she asked.

"A song Reepicheep was just singing." Lucy said, looking at her sister.

"A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't divine the meaning but I've never forgotten the words."

"What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked. Susan smiled at her sister and looked to the mouse.

"Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country." Reepicheep told the queens.

"Do you really believe there's such a place?" Susan asked, smiling at him.

"Well, we have nothing, if not belief."

Susan and Lucy's smile faltered. "Do you think we could…?" Susan started.

"Actually sail there?" Lucy finished.

"Well, there is only one way of finding that out. I can only hope I will one day earn the right to see it."

He chuckled as the queens smiled again. "Your majesty." And Reepicheep excused himself.

Lucy looked over at the side and smiled.

"Susan look!" she exclaimed. Susan looked on the side of the ship and saw something in the water. It was no ordinary sea animal. Naiads jumped in and out of the water, saying hello to the queens and swimming alongside with the ship. A naiad waved at them and Lucy and Susan waved back. This trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The crew was cheering and Edmund and Caspian had started a sparring practice. Peter was sitting on the stairs next to Lucy. He smiled at his youngest sibling and kissed her forehead. Susan was standing on the other staircase, watching her brother and Caspian battle it out. As for Rylie and Aleeah, they were closest to the action. The stood by the doors leading below deck watching the two.

"I think he fancies you." Rylie told Aleeah as Edmund made a swing for Caspian. "Edmund, I mean."

Aleeah looked at her friend while Edmund spun and Caspian was about to hit his side. "What makes you think that?"

"He's been looking at you a lot lately. Even when he's not talking to you." Rylie smirked.

"Those are just glances. Nothing more." Aleeah said, watching as the two Kings made swift moves and Caspian was able to duck out of Edmund's swing.

"Come on, Ed!" Peter shouted. Peter was smiling as they fought it out; it was pretty entertaining after all.

"And he seemed a bit relieved when you said we weren't courting." Rylie said. Aleeah looked to her grinning friend and looked back to Edmund, who was keeping Caspian's blade from hitting him.

"I think you're imagining things, Ryles." Aleeah said, smirking at him and dismissing the thought. By then, Caspian and Edmund had both of their swords at each other's neck. "It's good to know that my sword suits him well."

Everyone was cheering, as well as the siblings and the friends. Caspian and Edmund were both smiling and Caspian slightly laughed.

"You've grown stronger, my friend." Caspian said as the relieved the swords from each other. Caspian put a hand on Edmund's shoulder while saying that.

"Seems I have." Edmund said. He smiled at Caspian and looked at Aleeah, who was applauding still. She smiled at him and looked down at the sword. Edmund did the same and looked back up at her, giving a real genuine smile.

All while they did this, Caspian was looking at Susan. She smiled a very bright smile, something that had always made Caspian's heart melt. She was clapping and she walked down a few steps of the stairs to talk to him before Drinian said something.

"All right, back to work." He said in his strong voice. Everyone continued doing their jobs on the ship as Edmund walked towards the side of the ship. As he did so, a crewman gave Edmund a cup filled with water.

"Thank you." Edmund said and continued walking. He drank out of it as he walked towards Lucy who was sitting on a bunch of loaded barrels. Susan and Peter came up as well, needing some time with their siblings.

"Do you think that if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just… tip off the edge?" Lucy asked her siblings.

"Don't worry, Lu." Edmund said.

"We're a long way from there." said Peter, hugging his sister and kissing her forehead. She smiled and hugged him back.

Just then, Eustace was coming out from below deck, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the four of you." Eustace said, annoyance being heard in his voice.

He went to stand by Susan, who was next to Edmund. Even then, when Susan was with her family, Caspian was watching her.

"Are you feeling better?" Susan asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reephicheep said from the rope. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace said as Edmund handed Susan the cup, letting her drink out of it. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." And at that Susan chocked back the water, coughing slightly as her siblings snickered at their cousin.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reepicheep said. Lucy laughed.

"I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace said as he walked away from them, only to walk into Caspian.

"Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked. "That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" Eustace exclaimed.

"Ha!" Rylie and Reepicheep said.

"Did we?" Rylie asked.

"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reepicheep asked.

"He's just warming up." Peter and Edmund said.

"Well I will have you arrested! This is just a very realistic prank!" Eustace said.

""A very realistic prank"? Don't you think that's a little too extreme?" Aleeah asked. Eustace turned to her, his annoyance turned to irritation.

"You have no right to be speaking in a family matter you insolent, ungrateful, disruptive-"

Before he knew it a dagger was pointed at Eustace's neck.

"He shouldn't have said that." Rylie said.

"Never in your lifetime call me insolent and disruptive. It might be the last thing you ever do." Aleeah said in a very cold voice. Eustace looked scared and frightened. Caspian, Rylie, and Reepicheep were all shaking their heads, knowing that Eustace had made the wrong move. Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund just watched, wondering what would happen and what caused Aleeah to act like this.

She withdrew her dagger and placed it in her boot, pushing past Eustace and Caspian just side-stepped her. They all watched as she walked up the stairs and past Drinian, going to the other side of the ship and just standing there, looking out to open sea. Eustace never felt more scared in his life.

"I think you should just wait by the head." Susan said to Eustace. Eustace walked towards the dragon's head of the ship and stayed there.

"What just happened?" Peter asked, although on the very inside he was glad that someone was able to get their ignorant cousin to shut up.

"You should never call Aleeah insolent or disruptive." Rylie said.

"Why?" Lucy asked, curious as to why sweet Aleeah would react to it.

"When she was growing up, many children would call her many names. Those names affected her. Growing up, she was taunted all the time; she was never appreciated by other kids. She never knew why they called her that; but we do. They just called her that when she took interest in becoming a knight. It's improper for a girl to be a knight. Yet those were the wrong names to call her. And it's something from her past that haunts her deeply. She's a brave girl… but she still is a girl with feelings. A girl with a heart." Caspian said, both his and Rylie's hearts wrenching in pain. Everyone's did.

"She must have had a sad childhood." Susan thought aloud.

"It wasn't that bad. She still made friends besides Rylie and I. But everyone would just hurt her feelings. And saying those words brought back buried emotions." Replied Caspian.

Edmund looked up at Aleeah, who's head was lowered down to the railing, running her fingers through her bangs. He felt bad.

"Well, she showed those children by becoming one of the best knights Narnia has ever seen." Edmund said.

"That's not all she showed." Rylie said, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"She blossomed into a very beautiful woman. And many of the kids that taunted her were boys. But as we grew up, she held more attention. Those boys that taunted her were suddenly chasing after her. They wanted her." Caspian said, vile being heard as he said the last sentence. Edmund's muscles tensed up a bit, and Susan felt it. She looked to her brother, seeing many emotions swim through his eyes.

"But she showed them. She knew who they were and she beat them in a duel. They still desire her now, but she knows what to do." Rylie said, crossing his arms.

"Do you do anything to prevent those boys from getting to her?" Susan and Lucy asked, smirking as they remembered Edmund and Peter would throw out any man seeking for courtship out of Cair Paravel.

Caspian smirked, realizing what the two were thinking. "There were times when the boys got a little... forceful. There were times when she couldn't handle them. Yet we were there to protect her."

"What do you mean by forceful?" Lucy asked, worried for Aleeah.

"They tried to..." Caspian started, but just couldn't say it. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to cry from anger.

"Many tried to kiss her, and force themselves upon her..." Rylie said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes in anger.

Peter and Edmund looked like they were about to kill. Sure, they only knew Aleeah for a very short time, but she had become a very fast friend.

"So... did they...?" Lucy asked, completely scared for Aleeah.

"No. No one has ever kissed her and no one has ever... you know." Caspian said, who's fists were clenched.

"So that's why it haunts her. The boys that called her those names tried to..." Susan started, but covered her mouth with a quivering hand, tears slowly falling down her face.

"What did you do?" Edmund asked.

"We did what you would have done. Stopped them and kicked them out. She lived in fear for days, yet she is one of the bravest people I know." Rylie said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"She's like a little sister to us. Seeing her hurt pains us. Just like seeing your sisters hurt." Caspian said, looking at Susan. He walked up to her and wiped her tears away. Edmund looked at the girl by the railing. She ran a hand through her hair and wiped her face. She was crying.

"I'm sorry for putting a negative mood on this." Rylie said.

"It's fine. We deserve to know, seeing it was our cousin who caused her distress right now." Susan said, who was against Caspian's chest. He had taken her in for a hug; hearing this story must have resurfaced bad memories.

"Please do not think different of her. This story has brought people to look at her differently. She is very sensitive." Rylie said, wiping a falling tear.

"We would never." Peter said, his eyes speaking the truth.

"Land ho!" a crewman on the crow's nest exclaimed.

Caspian ran up the stairs with everyone following him as they stood by the helm seeing land just a distance away.

* * *

><p>By sunset, Aleeah had cooled down, but she sent a death glare at Eustace every now and then. Rylie got to teach Lucy a few tricks with her knife to which she enjoyed doing. Peter got captivated by the knife tricks and decided to watch. Edmund was glancing at Aleeah every so often and finally decided to talk to her. She was glad to talk to him, both of them having a great conversation.<p>

"Are you all right?" Edmund asked her. She looked up at him.

"Yeah. I'm all right." She replied. He sat down next to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for my cousin. He can be uh…"

"A real prat?" Aleeah suggested. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, exactly that. Even more." He said and she laughed.

"Look, you don't have to be sorry for his actions… I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's fine. I understand. You feel like you screwed up for doing something that you couldn't help. I know the feeling." Edmund said, looking into her eyes. She looked into his and smiled, to which he returned.

"I guess Rylie and Caspian have told you." Aleeah said, looking down at her lap. Edmund only nodded.

"Just hearing those words... it reminded me of them. How they would taunt me as a child and then years later they were forcing themselves..." Aleeah said, looking at Edmund with misty eyes. He wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"I know. Susan went through the same thing," said Edmund. Aleeah bit her lower lip; Edmund thought it was adorable when she did that.

"But none taunted her..."

"Yet she went through the same situations." Edmund proved a point and Aleeah looked at him. She gave him a small smile before looking at the sword by his side.

"I see that my sword has helped you." Aleeah said.

"Ah, most definitely. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"It's no problem at all, Edmund." she smiled. They had a good conversation, getting to know each other very well. Caspian saw that something was going on between the two, and smiled. Two of his best friends might be falling for one another.

That left Susan and Caspian. They stood by the dragon's head, looking over at the sunset.

"Narnia's sunsets are beautiful." Susan said. Caspian was looking at her while she said that.

"You are." Caspian said, though he didn't mean to.

Susan looked at him, slightly blushing and she smiled. "What?"

"I meant to say that the sunsets are beautiful, just like you." She blushed even more, and looked back to the sunset.

"It's amazing how different the worlds are. Everything back home is just so… original. Whereas here," Susan looked back at him, "It's all so magical."

"Well, if everything were the same, it would have been boring." Caspian said. She slightly laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," Susan said. "I mean, personality-wise." Caspian laughed.

"Well, if I had, then I wouldn't be this nice and caring would I?" Caspian asked. She smiled and shook her head. "But if you are suggesting that I have changed in looks, then I must agree with you."

"You change once you get older. So, I guess the beard helps signify that." She laughed, pressing a hand to his beardy cheek. He laughed and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. They looked deep into each other's eyes and both were reminded of when she had left. Caspian put a hand behind Susan's neck, both of them slowly leaning in. Their lips were about an inch apart before they were interrupted.

"Hey, guys?" Aleeah asked, as they jumped apart. Aleeah looked at them; Susan's flushed face and Caspian's dreamy-eyed look. "Okay, look, sorry for interrupting a moment, but look."

She pointed to the islands and they were closer.

"The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian said.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian said.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Susan said as she looked through the telescope to the see the island.

"Seems suspicious." Said Drinian.

"I say we prepare a landing party." Susan said, still looking at the island. Caspian looked at the Captain, and looked back at Susan.

"Drinian?" Aleeah asked, being behind them.

"I'm sorry your majesty and Lady Aleeah, but then chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian said in the nicest way he could.

"Is it because she's a woman? Because if it is-" Aleeah started.

"Milady, it is not because of that. I respect the Gentle Queen as many should, but I was employed under King Caspian. It is his decision." Drinian said, looking at the young knight.

"Right. Well, you choose. I'll just be with Lucy." Susan said, walking away from the Captain and Caspian. Aleeah sighed and walked behind her.

Caspian watched Susan walk away, and the Captain watched him. "So what do you suggest?"

"We'll use longboats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

"Aye." Drinian said.

"Tavros." Caspian said to the minotaur before walking down the stairs.

"Man the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor." Tavros said in a great voice.

* * *

><p>Susan, Lucy, Aleeah, Edmund, Peter, Caspian, Rylie and Eustace used the same boat to come ashore. Rylie and Aleeah were rowing the boat, along with Edmund and Peter.<p>

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep said as they reached shore and began to get off.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace asked.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep said as Rylie and Aleeah tied up the boats, also waiting for Eustace to get off.

"Listen." Lucy said. It was completely silent.

"Where is everyone?" Susan asked. She had her bow and arrows already set, with a sword by her side. She walked alongside Caspian, who held a crossbow in his hands. Aleeah watched them and her surroundings, accidently bumping into Edmund. She apologized, even though it didn't mind Edmund. He actually liked that she bumped into him.

"Come on jelly legs." Reepicheep said, extending out a paw.

"I'm capable of doing it myself. Oof!" Eustace exclaimed as he tried to get out to the boat.

Reepicheep just sighed.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Aleeah asked as she looked at the Pevensies. She just sighed and looked back at Eustace. Susan took an arrow out from her quiver and had it set, just as Caspian made sure his crossbow was set. Aleeah was in the back with her crossbow, watching everyone from the back. Rylie followed close by, along with Reepicheep.

They heard a bell toll as they searched the place a bit. Caspian, Susan and Aleeah aimed their weapons towards the buildings. Caspian looked over at Susan, who looked at fierce as she did in the battle. He couldn't help it, but he slightly smiled after looking at her.

"Reepicheep, Rylie, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on." Caspian said as he, the Pevensies, Aleeah and Eustace started heading towards the village. "If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Reepicheep said. Rylie nodded and headed with Reepicheep. Everyone else began heading up the slope, Susan taking the front with Caspian next to her. Peter and Edmund had their swords drawn and walked behind Susan and Caspian. Lucy was behind her brothers and Eustace behind her. Aleeah stood in the back, watching everyone from there.

They entered the deserted town, looking around for any sign that someone would be there. Eustace took a peek through a barricaded window and saw a family, obviously frightened. He looked towards the others and back at the family before talking to them.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace said. They all looked at him.

"Do you want to come here and guard… something?" Edmund asked.

"Ah yes." Eustace said, running towards them. "Good idea cousin. Very, uh… logical." Eustace said.

"And I thought being logical was my thing." Susan said. That brought a small smile to everyone's face before they entered a huge door. They headed towards the door, and they all looked at him. Aleeah looked at Eustace and rolled her eyes before walking to him. She pulled out from its small sheath a short sword.

"I take it you know how to use it?" Aleeah asked.

"I've got it. I've got it. Don't worry." Eustace claimed. They all looked at him and couldn't help but worry. They headed inside the hall, weapons all drawn.

Susan was slightly aiming upwards, searching for anyone or anything. Caspian was looking upwards, but his crossbow was lowered. Aleeah was looking all around the room, feeling something was out of place. Peter and Edmund were now in the lead, with Lucy walking behind them. The room was filled with bells hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Eustace said from the door. They royals and the knight continued walking towards the middle, where a podium stood. They all walked towards the podium, all except Aleeah, who was keeping an eye all around them and an eye on Eustace.

They gathered to take a look at a book that stood on the podium.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked, seeing the book filled with names.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Said Susan.

"Slave traders." Aleeah said, still looking around.

Just then multiple bells began to toll and everyone looked up. Aleeah saw a man sliding down from a rope and shot him with an arrow. Caspian did the same as well as Susan.

"Look out!" Peter shouted. There was no time to set another arrow.

A man came charging at Aleeah with a sword in hand and Aleeah drew out hers, immediately meeting his blade with hers. She kicked him back before meeting another. Caspian drew out his sword and swung his sword backwards, the blade hitting a man. Peter was quick and agile, getting one man to another. Lucy was holding off just fine, but that didn't mean that she wasn't saved once in a while. Edmund kicked a man back but as he was doing so, another came at him. He didn't see it, and Aleeah threw a dagger at the man, narrowly missing Edmund. She was on one knee while doing so. Edmund looked at her and she didn't look like a sweet innocent young lady. She looked like a girl who has spent all her life fighting. If it weren't for the situation, Edmund would have sent her a very flirtacious smile. Susan didn't draw her sword; she still stuck with her bow. Every man that came at her she blocked their blade with her bow before kicking them back or she hit them or stabbed them in the heart. They were coming from everywhere. But then they heard a girlish scream.

They all looked towards the entrance to see a man close the door with a dagger held against Eustace's neck. "Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons." The man said.

"Like a girl?" Eustace complained. But the man held the dagger closer to his neck. Correction, Eustace never felt more scared in his life until now.

"Now!" the man shouted.

Lucy, who was angry threw her sword on the ground. Caspian placed his on the floor, just as Peter did. Susan couldn't go without her bow and arrows, but placed them on the floor. Aleeah was just as fuming as Lucy, but placed hers calmly down. Edmund did as well. "Eustace."

"Put 'em in irons." The man said.

"Come on. Come here you." One of the men attacking them said. Caspian didn't take his eyes of off the man, watching Eustace. The man took Eustace by the ear as they were putting everyone's hands in shackles.

"Would you like to come home with me, pretty?" one of the men asked Susan. She looked away in disgust and Caspian's blood boiled as well as Peter's.

"Let's take these four to the market." The man said, referring to Susan, Lucy, Eustace and Aleeah.

"Let go!" Lucy shouted.

"Get your hands off me!" Aleeah yelled.

"Send those three to the dungeons." The man said. Apparently his name was Pug.

"Listen to me, insolent fool! I am your king!" Caspian shouted.

"Get your hands off!" Peter shouted.

Edmund struggled against the man holding him and got punched in the face. "You're gonna pay for that." Edmund said. Aleeah wanted to hurt the man that punched Edmund.

"Actually… someone else is going to pay, for all of you." Said another man.

They began to split them apart. One man was dragging Lucy away, who was kicking, trying to get out of his hold. "Peter! No! Peter! Peter!" she screamed.

"Lucy! Lucy! Let me go! Lucy!" Peter shouted.

Susan was doing as much resisting as she could, struggling out of the man's grip. A man slapped her across the face making her shout in pain.

"Susan! No! Susan, Susan!" Caspian shouted.

"Caspian! Caspian! Let us go! Caspian!" Susan screeched the last part.

Aleeah was resisting very well. The man holding her couldn't stand a chance. She wriggled and kicked. He actually picked her up as she kicked. She head-butted him from the back of her head, meaning that he let her go. She punched him with her cuffed hands and ran towards the guys. She ran until someone slapped her so hard that she hit the floor.

"ALEEAH!" Edmund screamed, as he saw what happened.

Aleeah spit out blood, and she glared at the man she who slapped her. She was hoisted from her feet and she still struggled. But this time, the man was larger and buffer.

"Aleeah! Aleeah!" Edmund shouted.

"Edmund! No! Unhand me! Edmund! Edmund!" Aleeah cried before they were all split apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was a very long chapter... oopps... i didnt mean for it to be so... i think i just wanted to end a chapter with this note... where they get seperated... i hoped you all like the fluff... and i'm sorry for Aleeah's anger... i just wanted an excuse for her to shut him up... and im sorry for the somewhat angsty- depressing back story... it was actually one of the perfect excuses for her to react like that... Lady Aleeah is based upon me. technically, Lady Aleeah IS me... except i havent lived with that childhood with people calling me names or doing that to me. that part isnt true about me. Lord Rylie is based upon my friend. he is my best guy friend and a lot of people had thought we were dating just because we're best friends. and my nickname for him IS actually Ryles... XP**

**so, i think i should clear up something. i know that i make it seem like Lucy and Rylie will get together or something... but that won't happen at all... technically, Lord Rylie's got a crush on one of their friends... XD sorry... but if you werent even thinking about Lucy and Rylie.. then you can just skip this note... but the pairings are Suspian and Edmund/Aleeah. at first, i was thinking Peter/Lilliandil but i still dont know... im still thinking this out.**

**and did anyone notice how the couples' shirts color are similar? Caspian's is a maroon-ish color, kinda purple-y. and then Susan's is a dark raspberry, kinda pink-y with a little darker color in it. we have Edmund who has a blue freaking attire and then we have Lady Aleeah who wore a sky blue shirt.. did anyone notice that at all?**

**i want to thank those who reviewed, alerted and favorited. i really appreciate the support and i appreciate your loyalty. thank you to those who are reading but just not reviewing/alerting/favoriting... no flames. flames are rude. just tell me what i can fix in the story. that's all you gotta do. okay? just tell me what i can improve in my writing and then i'll do my best to fix it. alright? thanks!**

**please review! =)**

**-obsessedchick15**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ hello there. how are you all doing? well, here's chapter four... i hope you guys enjoy this... i hope you enjoy the little fluff in store... trust me, it's kinda minimal. but, i hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoy any other story. i want to thank LM2MM, caspianandsusan4ever, mae-E, and yunaxxshadow for reviewing. thank you guys for favoriting, reviewing and alerting. i appreciate it. =)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia. i do not own any good Suspian songs. i do not own Suspian. i do not own the copyrights to the movie or books; i am just borrowing some dialogue from the movie. i specifically DO NOT AND POSSIBLY WILL NOT EVER own SKANDAR KEYNES. i mean, who wouldnt want to date Skandar... or Ben... or Will Moseley... just go and read.. XD**

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise once they had all been separated. Lucy was crying with frustration and anger, Susan worried for the sake of her friends and family and Aleeah just looked so peaceful yet angry. Eustace's complaining didn't help the girls at all. They all worried for everyone's safety, especially Aleeah. She was supposed to protect them all... and she screwed this up. But Susan told her everything would be alright... it would, wouldn't it?<p>

Edmund woke up to Caspian and Peter trying to kick the door open. The loudness of the iron door would be able to wake any up. Edmund put a hand to his forehead and remembered all that had happened. He looked around him, looking for a black-haired beauty. Peter looked to his brother, sensing his distress.

"They're not here, Ed." Peter said. Edmund looked at him, confusion showing on his face. "She isn't here." Peter has also seen the things happening between his brother and the girl knight. It was pretty obvious.

"You all right?" Caspian asked as Edmund groaned.

"Yeah, just fine." Edmund said as he got up.

Peter and Caspian continued to try and kick the door but failed at doing so. "It's hopeless." They all heard a man say. "You'll never get out."

All three of them looked towards the space in their cell, wondering what or who the voice was.

"Who's there?" Peter asked.

"Nobody. Just a voice in my head." The man said as Caspian stepped closer to the source. Edmund and Peter watched him as they saw a man step out of the shadows.

Caspian took a good look at him, recognizing him immediately. "Lord Bern?" Caspian asked.

The man tilted his head in shock and confusion, but spoke once more. "Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title." Caspian on the inside was relieved; at least they found one.

"Isn't he one of the seven?" Edmund asked as Caspian looked back at them. Caspian nodded and went closer to the frail lord.

Caspian crouched next to Bern, as if trying to make the Lord see something. And that was indeed accomplished.

"Your face… You remind me of a king I once loved well." Bern said, old memories swimming through his head.

"That man was my father." Caspian said to the lord. Bern was absolutely shocked by this news.

"Oh, my lord," said Bern. "Please forgive me." he said as he went to go down on his knees.

"No, please." said Caspian, moving to help the man up on his feet. Peter and Edmund heard a horse neigh and went to the cells bar window. They heard shouts and went to see what was happening.

Two black horses were leading a wagon full of people somewhere, and a man was following.

"Helaine!" the man cried. Many of the women and men on the wagon were worried. A woman screamed as she heard her name.

"Mummy!" a girl cried.

"Please!" said the woman named Helaine, reaching out for the man running towards the wagon.

The man reached the wagon, grabbing for Helaine's hand as the girl cried for her mother. Men pulled back at the man but he resisted. That was until a man punched him across the face.

"Mummy!" the girl cried again.

"Stay with daddy!" Helaine cried to her daughter as the wagon she was on proceeded.

"Don't worry! I'll find you!" the man said from the ground, yelling to his wife. Susan, Lucy, Aleeah and Eustace were all chained to a wall, watching the scene before their eyes. The girl reached her father and helped him up as the woman was taken. Lucy put a fist to her head, rubbing it against her forehead. Susan felt upset and sorrowful for the family that was being torn apart. Eustace was still watching the scene with fear in his eyes. He looked to Aleeah, who was holding back tears for the family.

Edmund and Peter were looking out the barred window, and Caspian came to look as well. They all saw men putting the people on the wagon onto a boat. They forcefully did so, and a woman screamed.

"Where are they taking them?" Peter asked.

"Keep watching." Bern said, looking at the three Kings.

They watched as the people in the boats were being drifted into the water, going to an unknown destination. As they travelled through the water, thunder was heard and what was once a beautiful blue sky with fluffy white clouds became a dark and scary one. The Kings watched as the water was turning into a dark color, and then a green mist was formed. They watched as the mist headed towards the boat filled with people. The people sensed it coming and started screaming, knowing nothing to do. The mist came at them fast and before they knew it, the people were enveloped by it, clouded with a forest green smoke. When the mist cleared, the boat-load of people was gone. The mist started to head a different direction, taking the darkness it had with it.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

"It's a sacrifice." Replied Bern.

"Where did they go?" Edmund asked, all of them looking back at the lord.

"No one knows. The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fisherman and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords made a pact to find the source of this mist and destroy it." Bern said as Caspian, Peter and Edmund had stepped down from the barred window. "They each set sail… but none came back."

Peter, Edmund and Caspian looked at the man as the man walked towards the wall with the window before looking back at them. "You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

"Lucy… and Susan." Peter said, looking up at them.

"And Aleeah." Caspian said, understanding.

"If they aren't sold, they'll be taken either way." Edmund conducted. They all looked at him. "We have to find them, before it's too late."

* * *

><p>"I bid sixty." One man said.<p>

"I bid eighty." Another said. Lucy stood on a podium, facing many men. She was about to be sold.

"One hundred for the little lady." A different man said.

"One hundred and twenty." Said another.

One raised his arm and said, "One hundred fifty."

Lucy saw a group of girls watching the bids from behind a wall and heard Pug say, "Any more bids?"

The men grunted as their answer. Pug put a sign over Lucy's head. "Sold!" he said as the man who bought Lucy gave Pug the change. Pug hoisted Lucy up and placed her with the others. She slightly screamed and made her way towards her friends.

Men were taking the Kings and Lord Bern out of their cell. They had no idea where they were going, but wherever they were going they could hear a sale outside.

"And now, for this fine and delicate lady…" Pug said, putting Susan onto the podium. Many howls and hoots were heard from the men and Susan's jaw became tense. "Not only would you get her, but as a bonus, we'll send in this strong-willed girl." Pug continued. He grabbed Aleeah who struggled against his hold. He slapped her across the face, the smack echoing into the square.

"You're gonna pay for that." Aleeah hissed at Pug. He remembered those words exactly.

"Afraid you're going to lose your little boyfriend?" Pug said referring to the Just King. Aleeah just breathed deeply in and out. "Well you will." He said as he pushed her onto the podium.

"Not only would you get a lovely lady with ever so elegant grace, you will get another beauty, which can protect and slaughter any who cross her path." Pug said.

"I bid one hundred sixty." A man shouted.

"One hundred and ninety." Another said.

"Two twenty." Said a man.

The bids were going high, sky rocketing practically. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund had reached the top of some stairs as they heard the bids continuing to get higher.

"Two eighty for the dark haired pretties!" one said in a gruff voice. Caspian heard this and immediately thought of Aleeah and Susan. They were the dark-haired girls in the bidding. Caspian's eyes widened in horror. Susan was being sold to a complete stranger, a stranger who would do many terrible things to her. And his best friend, the strong girl he's known for years is going to have to face this again.

It seemed as though Edmund and Peter had heard this too. They couldn't help but feel worried. Not until they heard a familiar voice.

"I'll take them off your hands." Said someone with a dark blue hooded cloak. "I'll take them all off your hands!" it said as a man pulled back his hood, revealing Rylie and Reephicheep. Many of those who were wearing blue cloaks had taken them off.

"For Narnia!" Reepicheep shouted. "Narnia!" the crew shouted as they began to fight.

"Rylie!" Aleeah shouted. Susan kicked this man back as she ran to Lucy. Aleeah followed and punched a man with her cuffed hands. Eustace just watched in horror and just ran.

"Guards! Guards! Move yourselves!" Pug shouted and the guards escorting the Kings were distracted. Caspian took that as the time to punch a guard across the face with his chained hands. Peter punched one in the stomach as Edmund kicked one back, making the guard fall down the stairs. Caspian pushed the guard that was looking over at the crowd over. Peter and Edmund were using the chains to block the swords' blows. Little did they know that the girls were doing the same thing.

Susan kicked a man back and stopped a blade with her chains. She grabbed a book and hit the man on the head. She smiled at the book before continuing on. Lucy punched and kicked and ducked many times. She was finally getting used to battle. Aleeah was able to pick the dagger out of her boot and used it to block people's blows. The girls were handling themselves fine.

A man swung his sword at Caspian, who blocked it with the chain. Edmund and Peter did the same, seeing as it was their only way of defense. Rylie punched Pug in the stomach and across the face as Reepicheep freed Lucy and Susan while Aleeah was defending the Queens. Then Reephicheep unlocked Aleeah's chains and smiled at her.

"Thanks Reep! I knew you'd come." Lucy said, thanking the mouse.

"Your Highness!" the mouse said before hitting a man's hand from taking a drink.

Lucy flipped a man's arm around and ducked as one swung his sword at her. Reepicheep jumped on the man that had his arm flipped as Lucy took a book and hit the man across the face.

"Who knew books were so helpful?" Lucy asked. Susan laughed as she punched a man in the stomach and tripped a man back.

Aleeah smiled at the queens as she heard Rylie's voice. "Aleeah!" She looked over to him as he threw her a sword. She caught it with ease and instantly met a man's blade with hers. The man threw a blow to her side but she immediately deflected and ducked as the man swung horizontally. She aimed for his side, but he blocked. He pushed her back, making her fall. He went to stab, but she rolled to the side and tripped the man. He fell but instantly got up. She only had time to get up on one knee before the man brought his sword down on her. She blocked it quickly and while he raised his sword she tripped him with her blade, leaving him unconscious.

Edmund took his chains and put against one of the guards' neck. "Get the keys!" he shouted and Bern went to get the keys from the guard.

Caspian twirled a man's arm over his head and brought the man down then punching another across the stomach. Peter ducked as a man's sword aimed to hit his head. The man had a slow reaction so Peter head-butted him back, making him fall over the railing.

Tavros roared as a man ran at him and pushed him back. Others came at him but did not much damage.

Peter and Caspian worked as a team against two other men; these men were buff. Caspian swung at one, pounding his chained hands against the man. Peter used his chains as shields, slamming his fists across the man's face. When the man held his head in pain and Caspian got the man he was fighting to double over in pain, both Caspian and Peter pushed them off the railing.

"Keys!" Caspian yelled as Bern threw them to him. Caspian caught them and unchained himself as well as Peter.

Eustace was on the ground, watching the people around him fight. A fawn was holding up against two men, but doing so very excellently. He head butted one, taking the spear of another and caused the man he head butted to fall. Eustace saw a minotaur throw a man towards him… and that man happened to have the keys. Eustace grabbed them and ran, running away as he saw a man get smashed into a wall. Many of the townspeople had stepped out of their hiding places began fighting with vases and slaps. They slapped the traders like no tomorrow.

Caspian swung from a rope and kicked a man who was in his way into the window and caused the man to fall. Basically, everyone was fighting by now. Caspian and Peter jumped out through the smashed window as Peter back slapped the man Caspian kicked.

Eustace was making his way back to the longboats, worrying his little head. He jumped on board a longboat and didn't know what to do. One of the slave traders had escaped the raging battle and was also headed towards the boats. Eustace sat in the boat, doing nothing. He was completely and utterly useless. "Oh, you're a boat in a magical land. Can't you row yourself?" Eustace complained. At least he was starting to believe he was no longer in England.

The slave trader saw Eustace in the boat and pulled out a dagger. Eustace, who was clueless to what was happening, was trying to get an oar into place. The trader made his way down the stairs as Eustace did so. Not knowing the proper way it should be done, Eustace became slightly confused. The trader came closer, ready to stab the boy any minute. But as Eustace turned the oar into the proper position, he lost some balance and hit the trader, causing him to fall into the water.

Eustace dropped the oar, suddenly afraid. "Oh, God. I hope that wasn't British Consul."

The people in the town began to cheer as the Kings and Queens walked through the town. Peter had gotten Rhindon back as Susan had gotten her bow and arrows. Aleeah had retrieved her swords and was unexpectedly greeted with a hug by Edmund. She smiled slightly and hugged back, pulling back and smiling at him. As they walked through town, Caspian stood by Susan, who had surprisingly taken his hand, as of gratitude. Peter stood by Susan, smiling at his sister. Aleeah walked next to Edmund who was next to Caspian. Lucy and Rylie were behind them, smiling at the crowd.

"Your Majesty. Your Majesty!" the man who was chasing the wagon said, approaching the Kings and Queens. Drinian stopped the man from going any closer to them but Susan put a hand on Drinian's shoulder, suggesting he let go. He did so, not wanting to upset the queen.

"Your majesties, my wife-"

"She was taken, wasn't she? We saw you running to her." Aleeah said.

"Yes. Just this morning." the man said. "I beg you, take me with you."

Caspian smiled and put a hand on the man's back. Susan smiled at Caspian as she walked with them.

"I want to come." His daughter said.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt." He said. He turned to Caspian and Susan. "I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life."

"Of course, if you must." Caspian said. Susan smiled and took her place by him again, grabbing his hand. He looked at her and smiled warmly, kissing her hand as he held it.

"Thank you." He said.

"But Daddy!" Gael said.

"Have I ever not come back?" he told her daughter. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Now be good." He walked off with the crew and Lucy was left watching.

"Lucy?" Rylie asked. She looked at him. "Let's go." She nodded as she walked on. She looked over her shoulder to see Gael holding onto her aunt.

"My king." Bern said as they walked down the slope leading to the longboats. Caspian looked at Bern and let go of Susan's hand, much to his dismay. "My king."

The royals, Rylie and Aleeah walked up to Bern, who held an encrusted sword in his hands. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund said.

"It's from your Golden Age." Replied Bern. "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here, take it." Bern gave the sword to Caspian. "And may it protect you." Caspian took the sword and raised it. The crowd slightly began to cheer.

"Thank you, my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian said. He placed a hand on Edmund and Peter's backs, leaving the girls with Rylie.

"Edmund." Caspian said. He handed the sword to him who took it gratefully. Peter and Caspian walked on, talking about what they may encounter. Susan, Lucy and Rylie passed him, smiling at him. Eustace passed by, pure annoyance written across his face. Drinian smiled at the young King and walked on. Just as Edmund raised the sword to look at, Aleeah stood by him.

"I believe that I will be needing my sword back; and that you will be needing some help?" Aleeah said, smiling brightly at him.

"It seems so." He smiled back. He lowered his sword and put a hand to Aleeah's lower back, leading them to the longboats.

When they boarded the ship, they decided that they should eat something or at least get hydrated. As Caspian, Peter and Susan went to get something, Edmund noticed something. He looked at Aleeah and saw a cut on Aleeah's cheek. It was a cut across her cheek but barely noticeable. Even so, it was slightly bleeding so Edmund took Aleeah's hand and led her to where she and the girls would be sleeping. She was caught by surprise but followed anyway, seeing as she couldn't struggle against a King. Edmund relished in the warmth and softness of her hand. Even after battle she was able to keep her hand soft. As they entered the room, she stood inside the room and Edmund closed the doors. Aleeah watched as he searched through cabinets, looking for something. He found a small basin and filled it with a small amount of rubbing alcohol. He grabbed a towel and made her sit down on a chair. He knelt in front of her and dipped the towel in the rubbing alcohol and wringed it before pressing the towel to her cut.

"Ow." Aleeah said, shocked a bit.

"Sorry," Edmund replied as he pressed it lightly.

"It's fine."

Edmund continued to press it against her cheek, some red coloring appearing on the towel. As he did so, he was so concentrated on the cut that he didn't notice Aleeah looking at him. She looked into his brown eyes, which sparked with determination and trust. His face looked calm and happy yet focused. His lips formed a small smile and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Why are you doing this?" Aleeah asked smiling.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I didn't want you to get an infection."

"I just thought that your sisters would do something like this."

"Well, I guess I'm just as sweet as them."

Aleeah laughed and Edmund smiled more. He liked to hear her laugh. It just rang in his ears, sounding like music. As he continued to press the towel to her face, he noticed a few more things. He liked her dark brown eyes; they were just shining with faithfulness and pure honor. Her face was just so peaceful and happy. She had a small smile on her lips, lips that he just felt like kissing… He blushed a bit and noticed that she was smirking.

He looked up into her eyes and grinned. He was already done clearing up the blood and preventing any infection.

"There, you're good." Edmund said as he stood up with the basin and towel in hand, placing it on a countertop.

"Thank you." Aleeah said as she looked at his back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"It was nothing at all, Aleeah." Edmund said. Aleeah stood up and waited for Edmund. Edmund, for some unknown reason took her hand and they walked back up to the deck.

* * *

><p>Caspian, Susan and Peter were down below deck, looking for something to eat. Peter had found some cups for them and headed up, leaving Susan and Caspian. Susan smiled at Caspian and continued to search. He smiled and felt his heart stop a few times.<p>

Even after all this time she still looked beautiful. Aleeah's clothes did in fact suit Susan well, accenting her curves very, very well. Her messy braid fell down her back, and strands of hair framed her beautiful and tranquil face. Her smile still captivated him after all these years. And her bright and shining blue eyes still made him weak to his knees. Her lips were just so full and luscious, and tempting. She was just simply breathtaking, and it made Caspian's heart ache with both happiness and sadness. She was just radiant.

Susan looked at Caspian and found him already looking at her. She blushed slightly and he did in return. She smiled at him and he went to look for some things. She looked at him, trying not to make it too obvious. She noticed that his figure was built and had that he had grown stronger. He stood tall and proud, like any king should. His hair had stayed the same, but it was more wavy and luscious. His smile was still captivating, even with the beard. His dark brown eyes were still deep and hopeful. She felt as if she could drown in them. He didn't really change; he was still the same Caspian she met long ago.

He looked at her again, and both smiled, equally blushing. Susan had a few apples and oranges while Caspian had a small basket. He went over to her and she placed them in the basket. She was about to look for some more before Caspian stopped her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which eventually went to cup her cheek. She was sure her heart could be heard since it was pounding against her chest.

"Susan." He said in a soft voice. He cupped both her face in his hands. He too, was sure that his erratically beating heart was heard. His breath got stuck in his throat when her lips were parted slightly. They were just mere inches apart before they heard Peter's voice.

"Susan? Caspian? Is everything all right?" Peter asked from above. Caspian stepped away, looking downward and clearing his throat as Susan's breathing was beginning to regulate.

"We're fine." Susan said, closing her eyes, imagining what could have been. She looked up at Caspian, who was red in the face. She smiled at him and took his hand, her other holding the basket. He smiled at her and they walked back up to the deck.

It was sunset when they decided to sleep. The sky was painted with oranges and purples and dark blues. Pinks were splattered all around and red was just splashed everywhere. The clouds were added with the colors of purple or pink. It was absolutely beautiful. The girls slept in what was supposed to be Caspian's room, but being the gentleman he was, he gave it to them. Susan and Lucy shared the bed and Aleeah slept by the window, which was cushioned enough for her to sleep on it. The guys slept with the crew, sleeping in hammocks. Edmund's hammock was in between Caspian and Peter while Rylie slept across from them. Eustace was next to Rylie. And it was then that Eustace decided to write in his diary.

"_Dear diary, there has been an extraordinary turn of events. I've been abducted by my cousins and set adrift in uncharted waters in some ridiculous-looking boat. What's worse is I share quarters with an obnoxious mouse thing. And I thought bunking with my cousin was bad enough…"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Peter was talking to Drinian about the things that they would be facing ahead. Drinian seemed to enjoy talking to the golden-haired king. He was smiling as he pointed somewhere off to the sea. Lucy was teaching Rylie how to sew, even though he didn't wish to. He found a very endearing friendship with the young queen. She was absolutely kind to all, even their brat of a cousin. Aleeah sat next to Edmund, slightly watching as he chipped off the crust on the sword. There was one particular spot in which he could not get it to chip, so Aleeah took the knife, and in one fluid motion she chipped off a piece. He looked at her and smiled. He wanted to learn how she did that so she came up close and took his hand, telling him some things before making him chip off a piece with her hand on his. You could tell Edmund was slightly blushing and Aleeah was kind of nervous and shy. It looked adorable. Reepicheep came by and Aleeah dropped Edmund's hand and smiled at the mouse. He made a comment of how he wanted a sword like that in a smaller size. Edmund held it up; showing that half of it was nearly done. He looked to Aleeah who smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. As for Susan and Caspian, they were getting to know each other again. They both started from the moment she left. They had laughs in their conversation and had bright faces. Aleeah saw this and smiled. Edmund noticed her smiling and looked in the direction she was looking at, which was by the stairs on the other side. He saw his sister and Caspian. This made him smile as well. Susan and Caspian kept talking even though they were talking about random things.<p>

As for Eustace, he was scribbling in that journal of his, writing insults about his cousins and Caspian and this entire thing. He saw a bird come upon a barrel he was slightly hiding behind and he looked at it. Eustace began talking to the bird.

"Speaking of food, you don't know where I could get any, do you?" he asked.

The bird cawed and Eustace heard a voice. "Uh, why are you talking to that bird?" Tavros asked.

"I, just naturally assumed you can-"

Tavros and a crew member began to laugh. "He's talking to birds!"

"He's made as a loon that one." the crew member said, lightly hitting Tavros in the stomach.

"Yeah!" Tavros laughed, hitting him in the back pretty harder than expected.

Eustace shooed off the bird and decided to head below deck. He carefully climbed down the stairs and went to make sure no one was around. He heard slight chatter but quickly made his way across to find food. He then found a basket filled with oranges and took one into hand, stuffing it in his shirt.

"Are you aware," said Reepicheep, who startled the arrogant boy. "That stealing rations is a capital offense at sea?" Eustace looked around for the mouse, not knowing where he was. "Up here."

Eustace turned his head to his right, finally seeing the noble mouse. "Oh, you."

"Men have been keelhauled for less." Reepicheep said as Eustace was about to leave. Reepicheep followed, stopping the boy.

"For what?"

"For treason and sneakiness and general nuisancery. Look, just hand over the orange and we'll let the matter pass." Reepicheep said, handing out his paw for the fruit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Eustace, who was about to head his way back up.

But Reepicheep crawled even more. As he stopped, he let his tail fling out farther than Eustace expected. "Allow me to cl-" Reepicheep started but then gasped. Eustace had gotten a hold of Reepicheep's tail.

"Look, I've had quite enough of you." Eustace said.

"Unhand the tail." Reepicheep said menacingly as he drew out his sword. "The great Aslan himself gave me this tail. No one…repeat no one touches the tail. Period. Exclamation mark."

"Sorry," Eustace said meekly.

"Now, I will have the orange." Reepicheep said, his tail reaching out for a sword. Eustace caught it as the noble mouse tossed it to him. "Then I will have satisfaction."

"Please, I'm a pacifist." Eustace said, stuttering a bit.

"En garde." Reepicheep said, getting into battle pose.

Eustace ran out of the room, sword in hand. As he reached the top, he kept looking back, making sure Reepicheep wasn't following him. But as he did so, he ran into Tavros.

"Watch it!" the minotaur said.

"Sorry."

Eustace ran across the deck, bumping into the crew members as he did so. Then Reepicheep was running across the railing, following the stubborn boy.

"Trying to run away?" Reepicheep asked as he got a hold of a rope and swung on it, landing in front of Eustace. "We're on a boat, you know."

Eustace stopped in his tracks as Reepicheep held is sword out.

"Look, can't we just discuss this?" said Eustace.

Reepicheep just ignored the question as he swung his small sword at Eustace's shirt, un-tucking it.

"That was for stealing," Reepicheep said and made for another swing. He poked the sword into his shirt, catching the orange. "That was for lying." And he swung the small sword with the orange on the edge across the boy's face. "And that was for good measure."

Reepicheep was slightly laughing as Eustace swung at him. "That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel." Reepicheep said as he flipped over Eustace, taking the orange out of his sword. "Catch!" Reepicheep said as he threw the fruit towards Drinian, which he caught without having to strain a muscle. Peter was attracted by the noise, and noticed that his cousin was fighting the noble mouse. This little duel drew the crew's attention.

"Now, come on. Take your best shot." Reepicheep said as Eustace swung straight ahead. This move had failed though, seeing as the noble and agile mouse was able to flip. "Is that it? Come on, boy."

Eustace kept making swings left and right, none getting the mouse. "Focus! Focus!" Reepicheep shouted.

Eustace kept swinging, only to have Reepicheep jump and duck. "Yes! Ha!" Everyone on deck was watching this sight, including Caspian, Rylie, Susan, and Peter. Soon, it attracted to Aleeah and Edmund so they too began to watch.

"I don't know whether to count this as funny or just horrible." Susan said as she tried to hide her smile. Caspian smiled down at her and they kept watching.

"Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Poise." The mouse said. "Keep your blade up. Up, up! That's it." Eustace was beginning to listen to the mouse, actually beginning to listen to anyone at all.

Eustace made his swings again, this time getting closer to what Reepicheep was expecting. Reepicheep was able to swing on another rope and Eustace lost his track.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Eustace turned around and saw the mouse. "Now, lunge with your foot." And Eustace did as Reepicheep had said, but the mouse jumped. Reepicheep was on the floor, helping Eustace with his footing.

"Not your left, your right." He said as he swung his sword to get Eustace's footing correct. "Got it? Come on. Be nimble! Be nimble!"

"Follow what he says, Eustace!" Aleeah shouted.

"Just follow his actions!" yelled Edmund.

"It's a dance, boy, a dance." Eustace made another lunge, actually doing it correctly. Even though he was missing, he was doing it right. "Come on now, again and again. That's right! That's right!" Reepicheep exclaimed, beginning to become proud. But then Reepicheep began to fall off the ship as Eustace made a move.

"Oh no!" Reepicheep exclaimed.

Eustace went to look over the railing, yet he didn't see the mouse anywhere. He kept looking, but didn't notice that Reepicheep's head was sticking out behind him. The clever and mischievous mouse used his tail to tap on Eustace's shoulder, grinning to himself. As Eustace turned around, Reepicheep jumped on Eustace's back, pushing him forward towards the barrels.

"And that is that!" Reepicheep shouted as Eustace ran into a barrel. But the moment the barrel tipped over, they heard a girl's scream. Susan and Aleeah looked to each other before rushing down the stairs. Lucy was next to them as they came across the commotion. Everyone was laughing and cheering, and surprisingly clapping. Lucy, Susan and Aleeah looked to the barrel and saw a little girl come out of it.

"Look." Said Lucy, stopping everyone.

"Gael? What are you doing here?" Rynelf asked his daughter.

Everyone was watching the scene, looking between Rynelf and his daughter. Rynelf hugged her, seeing that her daughter missed him. Drinian began to walk forward, slightly pushing past the crew and up to the small family. Rynelf looked at the captain, having nothing to say. Drinian did nothing, except move forward.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member." The captain said. Gael looked up at him and Rynelf smiled. Drinian handed Gael the orange, which she shyly took before hiding by her father's side. Everyone began to do what they were doing as Lucy, Susan and Aleeah stood forward to Gael.

"Welcome aboard." The three girls said.

"Your Majesties and Milady." Gael said, curtseying.

"Please, call us by our names; Lucy, Susan and Aleeah." Said Lucy as she pointed out who was who, even though the young girl probably knew.

"Come on." Aleeah said as she put a hand behind Gael's back and all four of the girls walked back into the cabin. Edmund was watching Aleeah, just as Caspian was watching Susan.

"Well, well, well; seems like we have some lover boys over here." Rylie said as he and Peter watched the two. Peter laughed as Edmund looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"It's kind of obvious that you are having feelings for Aleeah, Ed." His brother said.

"And it's still obvious that you still like Susan." Rylie told Caspian.

"I do not!" Edmund said.

"Is it that obvious?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, it is obvious." Peter said to Caspian. "And yes, you do. We've been seeing all those glances and smiles. Admit it, you like her."

"I do not like her. She's just a really cool girl to hang out with." Edmund said. Then all three boys looked at him. "It's not like Caspian isn't drooling all over our sister!"

"Edmund does have a point." Rylie said and Caspian glared at him. "What?"

"That doesn't leave you off the hook, Caspian. She's still my sister. I don't want to see her-"

"I know, Peter. I know. It's just… it's all happening again. From the moment we met…"

"Look, I don't need the lovey-dovey details about my sister. As much as we are best friends and all, I just don't need to know all that stuff. Just some, but not all." Edmund said and all the guys laughed.

Eustace went and picked up the sword that he dropped before he fell. He looked around as everyone around him was working again. He started walking somewhere before he heard a voice.

"Good match," Reepicheep said. "I'll make a swordsmen of you yet." Eustace actually smiled at the comment before trying to say something logical.

"Yes, well, if the playing field were a little more even it would've been an entirely different result." Eustace said, leaving swiftly.

Reepicheep laughed and watched the lad go. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>The ship continued to sail, seeing nothing but water. By early sunset, they were able to reach a valley of islands. Caspian was looking through a telescope, looking for somewhere to dock.<p>

"It looks uninhabited." Caspian said as he looked through, searching the islands for any other sign of life. "But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap." Drinian said as Peter and Edmund looked at the islands.

"Or it could hold some answers." Peter said.

"Caspian?" Edmund asked.

Caspian took his eye away from the telescope, closing it. "We'll spend the night on shore. Then we'll scour the island in the morning."

"Aye, your majesty." The captain said as he took the telescope.

By late sunset, they had reached the shore and set camp. A fire was blazing in the middle, keeping everyone warm for the time being. They hadn't much to eat, but they just spent their time getting ready for the night. When the dark took over, Susan slept next to Caspian, yet a small distance away. Their hands were barely touching, as if they were holding hands. Aleeah had fallen asleep by the time they made the fire. Edmund decided to sleep by her, keeping her company. Peter, Rylie and Eustace were scattered, as well as Lucy. But Aleeah was within hearing distance of them. If any danger was near, Aleeah would be there.

Eustace was snoring loudly, though it didn't bother many. Suddenly, a giant footstep was seen in the sand, but no one was there. It walked towards the camp, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Seems they brought a pig." Someone whispered. Apparently, they were referring to Eustace.

"This one, it's female."Said another, standing over Lucy.

"So are these three." Another said, referring to Susan, Aleeah and Gael.

"Well, the dark haired girl and the brown haired girl we take. They both read." The first one said as it looked through a book by Lucy and one by Susan. "Let's take them."

At that moment, both Susan and Lucy were picked up by something, both of them awake and struggling. Their mouths were covered as they were taken away, no one making a sound. Not one noticed what had happened, and that's what the mysterious creatures wanted it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hello one and all who read this... excuse for a story... sorry. just had to put that. but anyway, for those who read Realization, i am working on it. trust me, i have been for the entire time i have not updated... it's just that Christmas in Narnia is EXPENSIVE AND A LONG LIST OF PRESENTS! XD but anyway... i hope this was up to your satisfaction... if not... tell me what went wrong. do you guys think im going a little fast? cause i feel like i am...**

**and this is for caspianandsusan4ever: i just wonder how can i put more description... and sentence structure. im seperating the lines in the movie so that everyone has a part... but if you can answer me this and kind of help me, i'd love that. =D**

**so, please, review and tell me what you think was nice, what went wrong. no flames; flames are rude. **

**please reveiw!**

**-obsessedchick15**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ ... um... hi. um, *wrings hands* well, i didnt mean for this chapter to be so long... i seriously did not. i originally had it longer... but then i cut it in two where the second half will be the next chapter... do you guys think this is moving a bit fast? i think it is... um... well, i'd like to thank LM2MM, mae-E, caspianandsusan4ever, Storyseeker, obsessive360, and yunaxxshadow for reviewing. i really appreciate it... it means so much to me.**

_Disclaimer_**: i dont own Chronicles of Narnia, i dont own any good songs matching Narnia/Suspian, i dont own the copyrights to the movie *i am just borrowing dialogue*, and i dont own Skandar Keynes.**

* * *

><p>Lucy and Susan struggled, grunting as they tried to escape their captor's hold. Their captor's pushed them through leaves and branches before bringing them to a clearing. Susan and Lucy both kicked, trying to pry whatever covered their mouth away. They both floated in mid-air before both fell to the ground. They instantly stood up, each grabbing for the daggers. As they pulled them out, they were flung away, far out of their reach. As they ran for them, they were blocked and pushed back by the same thing that took them. Susan helped her sister up, and they stood back to back, walking in a slow circle, trying to find what took them.<p>

"There is no escape," the leader said in a gruff and deep voice.

"Well put," someone said.

"Scary," another said.

"Yeah," one agreed.

"What are you?" Susan asked, looking around, taking deep breaths.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts." The one that agreed said.

"If you could see us, you would be really intimidated." The chief said.

"You forgot to mention that we're very large," the first one said. Susan and Lucy were looking back and forth, following the voices.

"Well what do you want?" Lucy asked, grasping her sister's wrist in slight fear.

"You."

"Which one?" Susan asked.

"Either one of you. You'll do what we ask." The chief said.

"Let the youngest do it." one spoke.

"She will." Another said.

"Very clear."

"Or what?" Lucy said bravely.

"Or death." The chief said. Lucy stepped back a bit, horrified.

"Well if you kill her, you would have to kill me too because I wouldn't do what you say anyway." Susan spoke, defending her sister.

"Fine, then we'll kill your friends… and your precious sister!" one said. Before Lucy knew it, Susan was hoisted up, a knife held to her throat. Susan thrashed around, struggling to get out of the hold.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, looking at her sister. She closed her eyes; her friends and family were the most important thing to her.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked, keeping her eye on Susan.

"You will enter the house of the Oppressor," the chief said. Something pushed Lucy forward, and she stumbled.

"What house?" she asked.

"This one," said the chief. And then an invisible door opened and light appeared. "Upstairs, you'll find The Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

Lucy walked up the steps to the house and looked inside, but as she looked to her left, she saw absolutely nothing.

"Go on, or say goodbye to your sister and your friends." One said, holding the knife to Susan's throat. Lucy looked at Susan was fearful eyes, but Susan remained calm. Susan nodded and Lucy looked to the invisible creatures.

* * *

><p>Aleeah moved her head to the side and weakly opened her eyes. She breathed a bit unevenly and sat up. She saw Edmund sleeping right next to her, his arm acting as a pillow and his other hand right in front of his face. She slightly smiled and looked around; checking to make sure everyone was alright. She stood up quietly and carefully, trying not to wake Edmund up. She walked around the place, walking past everyone. But she came across two specific places that were empty. She then saw the giant footsteps. She breathed in and out quickly before getting her sword and started following the foot tracks. Dawn was approaching, but very slowly.<p>

She quietly pushed past the bushes and tree branches before coming up to a clearing. Aleeah hid behind some bushes, but was in clear sight of them. She saw Susan floating in mid-air and Lucy was in the middle, talking to nothing. She saw puffs of breaths in the air. Something invisible took them… and they were threatening them, due to the fact that a knife was against Susan's neck and her mouth was clamped shut.

"What do you want with me?" Aleeah heard Lucy asked.

"You will enter the house of the Oppressor," someone said before pushing the young queen forward.

"What house?" Lucy asked.

"This one." she heard a voice. Suddenly, a door opened and light came across Lucy's face. "Upstairs you will find The Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

Aleeah saw Lucy peer inside and look to her left.

"Go on, or say goodbye to your sister and your friends." She heard a voice say.

Lucy looked back at Susan, who remained calm.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Lucy asked.

"We can't read," the chief said.

"Can't write either, as a matter of fact," the one holding Susan said.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked again.

"Beware the Oppressor." said the chief.

"He's very oppressive." The one holding Susan said. Lucy looked at Susan again before looking forward.

""What makes the unseen seen," got it?" the chief said.

"Don't forget."

Lucy closed her eyes and walked right in. Aleeah watched as the doors closed and there was no more light. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding spot. She walked in the middle and a commotion began.

Something took a hold of a dagger and began pointing it at her. She took out her sword and the dagger went forward. Aleeah blocked the lousy blow and easily went for the feet, tripping whatever held the dagger. She heard a loud thud and before she knew it, she was thrown back, landing on some grass. She scrambled to get up and reach for her sword but it was taken away.

"Let me in the house!" Aleeah demanded, standing up quickly.

"Why would you want that?" the chief said.

"Let me in!" Aleeah demanded again.

"Why would you want to go in there?" someone said.

"Because… I'm the protector. You don't know if it's dangerous in there, especially with the Oppressor." Aleeah said, looking around her.

"She's got a point." One said.

"I'm the only one who can protect her. What happens if she ends up dead by the Oppressor's hand? She won't do anything and she'll be killed." Aleeah said, pointing to Susan. "I might as well go and protect her while I can."

"Very true." One said.

"Yeah." Another said.

"Every second you waste talking amongst yourselves, debating whether I should go, is another chance that she might be dead." Aleeah said, trying to hurry to get inside the house. "If she dies at this minute because you chose not to let me in, I will kill you with all I have."

"You can't even see us," said one with a squeaky voice.

"Never underestimate me; seen or unseen, I can kill."

The invisible chief thought for five seconds. "Go on, but beware the Oppressor." The chief said and the doors opened. Aleeah looked at Susan with confidence and headed on in.

* * *

><p>The sun was up in the sky by the time people woke up. Caspian was the first awake and noticed Susan was gone. He stood up and looked around; he saw giant footprints in the sand, going throughout the entire camp. He shook Edmund, Peter and Rylie.<p>

"Ed, Pete, Ryles. Ed, wake up." Caspian said, shaking Edmund and Peter. Edmund stirred awake.

"Hm? What?" Edmund said. He looked up as Peter sat up, looking around. Rylie stood and realized the problem.

"Wake up, look." Peter said, also realizing. He looked up and saw the giant foot prints. All four of the guys were standing, looking over at the tracks. One stood by Aleeah's sleeping place, another at Susan and one at Lucy's.

"Where are the girls?" Peter asked. All three looked at him before looking around again, finding all of them except Gael missing.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Peter shouted.

"Susan!" shouted Caspian.

"Aleeah? Aleeah!" Edmund yelled.

"Where are you?" Rylie asked.

"Everybody up!" said Caspian. Everyone in the camp had begun to wake up once they heard all the shouting; everyone except Eustace that is.

"Get up! Get up, I said!" Drinian hissed at the crew.

Edmund ran around, looking to see if the girls were just walking around. But no, that couldn't be it; they didn't see their foot tracks. Edmund looked to where he slept by Aleeah and actually did see footprints, and realized that her gear was gone as well. Everyone began to pack up and move. Peter and Caspian were putting on their armor as Edmund ran back to grab a pack and his stuff. Rylie was already on the move.

"This way!" Peter said as he started to follow Rylie and Caspian picked up his sword, following them.

"Move, you blackguards!" Drinian hissed.

Everyone in the camp had already left to look for the three girls. Rhince helped Gael up and together they followed the crew. Everyone was gone, except Eustace, who in fact was still snoring his butt off.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Lucy nervously walked down a hall, before coming to a doorway leading to a library. Lucy cautiously entered and stood at a stand holding a book. Letters were scattered all over the cover and Lucy tried to pry the book open. When nothing happened, at the top of the stand, a small angel of some sort blew a slight breeze. Lucy took that as a hint and blew across the cover, the letters forming into words. The Book of Incantations.<p>

Lucy smiled and opened the book with ease. She flipped through the book, looking for the spell that the mysterious creatures had wanted her to read. She smiled after every page, still looking for the one that could change them back. She laughed a bit, reading the titles to the other spells. She found a spell that seemed interesting and looked at it.

"_With these words your tongue must sew, for all around there to be snow,"_ Lucy read.

She looked at the empty black page next to the spell for snow and found a lone snowflake find its way on the page. She looked all around and found it snowing all around her. She smiled brightly as the snow covered the ground. The snow had come out of nowhere and Lucy slightly spun around, looking at the snow. She turned to face the book and found it covered. Lucy blew on it and suddenly, the pages began to flip endlessly, not letting her see the spells.

Aleeah was entering the house by then, and somewhat quickly made her way around. She got lost in the house, not knowing where she was going. Where was Lucy?

Lucy finally stopped the book from flipping, stopping on a random page. Though Lucy did not see, green mist flew out of the book from the page that Lucy had stopped on. The snow had disappeared and Lucy began to hear whispers. The green mist flowed out of the book and into the room. Lucy looked around, trying to see any who would be there.

Aleeah finally found a proper hallway to go down. She walked along it quietly, her boots not making a sound.

Lucy turned back to the book and looked at the spell_. "An infallible spell to make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be."_

Lucy looked to the next page, where it held a picture of a lady. The image started to change and Lucy was shown in it. But the image began to transform. Before Lucy knew it, Susan was in the image.

Aleeah was slowly coming up the hall, before turning a corner to where a dim light shone. She stopped, and very slowly made her way.

"Susan, I thought you're… outside." Lucy said, but faltered. She began to realize that in the image, she looked like Susan. She ran her fingers down her cheek. "I'm beautiful." Lucy smiled.

Aleeah was coming closer to the door, hearing voices. The green mist flowed beneath her feet, though she did not notice.

Lucy looked around, trying to see if it were real. She walked up to another mirror in the room, though she only saw her reflection. Slightly upset, she walked back to the spell book, only to find the image of her looking like Susan disappearing.

"No, wait!" Lucy said, putting a hand on the image. She looked towards the top where the spell was.

Aleeah had finally reached the doors and quietly made for her dagger. She peered inside and saw Lucy standing by a podium. Aleeah listened, not doing anything just yet.

"Make me she, whom I'd agree," Lucy started, before looking for the corner and tearing the page out. A lion roared after she tore it out and the pages began to flip again.

"Lucy!" she heard Aslan's voice. "Lucy."

"Aslan?" She asked the air. She looked around, but found no one. "Aslan?"

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked towards the door and found Aleeah standing there. Lucy was breathing slightly fast.

"Are you alright?" Aleeah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Aleeah looked to the paper that Lucy was hiding behind her back. "What's that?"

Lucy folded up the paper and put it in her vest. "It's nothing."

Aleeah didn't seem fooled. She knew something was up, especially since she heard some words of a spell. "Alright, then," she said. "Let's just look for the spell."

Aleeah walked towards the young queen and towards the book. Both unaware, the green mist continued to go around the room; it went unnoticed, as it should be. The pages had stopped flipping on their own before they found the page.

"A spell to make the unseen seen," Aleeah said.

* * *

><p>The mysterious creatures were still outside… and still invisible. The sun had begun to rise, which means that the camp would most likely be awake. They heard a rustle in the bushes.<p>

"Hide the girl!" the chief hissed. Whatever was holding Susan took her behind a bush and kept her quiet still.

The guys looked all over the place, scattering around the area.

* * *

><p>"<em>Like the 'p' in psychology, the 'h' in psychiatry, invisible ink and the truth in theology."<em> Lucy said.

* * *

><p>"I found Lucy's dagger," Rylie said. The guys turned to face him before finding another.<p>

"And Susan's dagger," Caspian said, picking it up.

"Aleeah's sword." Edmund said, picking it up as the guys began to inspect it. Before they knew it, spears were being thrown at them, causing a barrier. Everyone immediately drew out their swords, hearing words out of nowhere.

"Stop right there or perish." One said.

Caspian's sword was taken away and he was hit in the nose. Peter was able to put his back in his sheath but he was pushed back. Everyone's sword was getting taken away and being pointed at them as they were getting slapped or punched or pushed down.

* * *

><p>"<em>The spell is complete. Now all is visible." <em>Lucy finished. Aleeah sighed but then they heard something moving. Lucy stood behind Aleeah, though not hiding. Aleeah drew out her dagger as a figure began to form. Whatever it was threw a book down onto the ground before getting another. Before their eyes a man formed, scrolling through a book. He stepped into the light, and looked at both Lucy and Aleeah. Aleeah was about to throw her dagger before Lucy stopped her. She shook her head and they both looked to the man. He merely smiled and bowed.

* * *

><p>"What sort of creatures are you?" Peter asked.<p>

"Big ones," said the chief. "With the head of a tiger and the body of a…"

"Different tiger!" another finished.

"You don't want to mess with us." The chief continued.

"Or what?" Rylie and Edmund asked.

"Or I'll claw you to death." Said another, but they were coming to a form now… they were visible. It turns out that the invisible creatures where not really vicious and harmful as they thought. They were actually small, making them tall due to the fact that two would be carrying one. They each had one foot and a big belly.

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you," said another. The Kings, Rylie and the crew just started to laugh a bit.

"And I'll gnash you with my teeth," said the chief.

"And I'll bite you with my fangs. Grr!" a different one said. The crew was certainly becoming entertained.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" Rylie asked, smirking.

"Fat bellies?" one asked looking down at his stomach.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Caspian asked, smiling out of humor.

The chief yelled before he fell down, Caspian moving out of the way. Rylie laughed as all three Kings approached the chief.

"What have you done with our sisters you little pip-squeak?" both Edmund and Peter said, drawing their swords at him.

"And what have you done with Aleeah?" Caspian asked, he too drawing his sword.

The chief was certainly frightened. "Now, calm down."

"Where are they?" all three asked.

"Well, two went into the mansion, another was hidden…" the chief said.

"Hidden? Which was hidden?" Peter asked.

"Who's in the mansion?" Caspian asked.

"What mansion?" asked Edmund.

"We only took a brown haired girl and a dark brown haired girl. Then out of nowhere came this black haired girl who attacked us." One said.

"Where are they?" the kings asked again.

"Bring her out!" one said. Before they knew it, Susan was pushed out of a bush, landing on the floor. Caspian ran to her and helped her up. He hugged her tightly, an action that everyone saw. Rylie smirked and so did Edmund. Peter had a protective thing going on inside him… but all in all, he let it be. She smiled at him before reaching for her dagger in his pocket and walking towards the chief. She was about to hit him before Caspian held her back.

"Where are the others?" Rylie asked.

Out of nowhere, a mansion began to form. It was huge.

"Oh, that mansion." Edmund said.

Out of the bushes came out Eustace. He was wiping all of the sand and leaves that clung to him before saying, "I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behi-"

But he stopped short as he saw the crew and the strange creatures.

"It's the pig!" one cried.

"It's come back," said another.

Eustace pulled a grimace with a shocked expression. "This place just gets weirder and weirder."

Everyone looked at him, both creatures and the crew.

"Weird?" one asked.

"Him calling us weird?" asked another.

All of a sudden, Lucy, Aleeah and the 'Oppressor' were walking towards the group. Edmund, Peter, Susan, Caspian and Rylie all sighed with relief as they found that Lucy and Aleeah were safe.

"The Oppressor! The Oppressor! The Oppressor! The Oppressor!" the creatures began to say, jumping away with their one foot.

"Lucy," Peter said as Lucy went to hug him and as she hugged Susan tightly. She hugged Edmund as well, smiling as he was looking at Aleeah after he hugged her.

"Aleeah!" Rylie and Caspian said as they hugged her tightly, knocking the air out of her. She laughed and hugged them back. As she backed away, she was suddenly grabbed into another hug. Arms were around her waist and she pulled back to see who it was. She found that the Just King was hugging her. She smiled before walking into his open arms, hugging him again.

"Never leave without telling me," Edmund whispered in her ear. She slightly laughed and pulled back. Caspian stood next to Susan and Peter as Lucy stood next to Susan and Edmund next to Peter. Aleeah and Rylie stood beside them. They watched as the man bowed.

"Your majesties," he said.

"Caspian, Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Rylie," Lucy said, pointing out everyone as she introduced them.

"This is Coriakin. It's his island," Aleeah said as realization came across their faces.

"That's what he thinks," the chief said. "You have wronged us, magician."

Coriakin stood tall and walked towards the creatures. "I have not wronged you," he said as they began to jump away. "I made you invisible for your own protection."

Everyone began to watch as the creatures jumped away, as Coriakin walked towards them.

"Protection?" the chief asked.

"That's oppressive!" one said.

"Oppressor!" another shouted.

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin said calmly.

"But you could've, if you'd wanted to," said the chief.

Coriakin took something out of his pocket and threw some fluff at them. "Begone," he said.

The royals stayed behind as Susan walked with him towards the creatures. They jumped away, thinking that it was just a spell. They jumped past Eustace, who looked none other than confused and annoyed.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"Lint," Coriakin told her. "But don't tell them."

The creatures just jumped about, shouting many random things before jumping away.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked as he and Susan walked back with the magician.

"Dufflepuds," Coriakin said simply before the royals, Aleeah and Rylie began to follow him into the mansion.

"Right, of course. Silly me," Eustace grumbled.

The royals, Aleeah, Rylie and Eustace followed Coriakin down the hall in his house. It was dimly light, but fantastic nonetheless.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Aleeah asked as they walked.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them… from the evil," replied Coriakin. The three Kings looked at each other as they continued to walk.

"You mean the mist?" Peter asked.

"I mean what lies behind the mist," Coriakin said as he led them into a bright room.

It was the library. Edmund looked up and saw patches of starry skies illuminating the books as it spun around. He looked at Aleeah who was looking down, worry sketched all over her face. She looked up at him and slightly smiled. He smiled back and she looked away. Caspian was standing beside Susan, who too had worry all over her face. He grasped her small hand and she looked up. He smiled at him, kissing her soft hand. She smiled back before looking to where Coriakin stood. She didn't let go of his hand.

Coriakin held a scroll in his hand, and he unrolled it into the air, where it unrolled itself. It lied flat on the floor, showing a map. What was once an ordinary piece of parchment became a full of color and created small mountains and clouds.

"That's quite beautiful," Eustace said and they all looked at him as they gathered around the map. Susan and Caspian were still holding hands by this time.

On the borders of the map, it showed a centaur blowing into a horn and as you went across, it showed a battle; the one before the Golden Age.

Everyone still looked at him, a little shocked. Eustace saw their gazes and came up with something quickly. He said, "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

"There is the source of your troubles," Coriakin said and the map began to move. "Dark Island."

Through the clouds showed an island that was indeed dark and created to look in an evil way. "The place where evil lurks," said the magician. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true," continued Coriakin as he looked at Edmund, walking through the map and going around to everyone.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness…" he said as he looked at Caspian and then Susan. "… To steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" the three girls asked simultaneously. They didn't bother looking at each other; they were used to saying things at the same time.

Coriakin looked at all three of them. "You must break its spell," he said and looked towards Edmund, pointing at his sword.

"That sword you carry… there are six others," he said.

"Have you seen them?" asked Peter.

"Yes," said Coriakin. They all looked at Caspian, including the magician.

"The six lords, they passed through here?" asked Caspian.

"Indeed."

"Where were they headed?" Rylie asked.

"Where I sent them," he said before the map began to move again. It moved quite a distance before stopping on another island; but this was more beautiful and non-evil looking. "To break the spell, you must follow the Blue star…" said Coriakin, his hand letting a small blue ball of light float down to the island. "To Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released."

Everyone looked around, Edmund's eyes searching through Aleeah's. She looked back and took a deep breath. Caspian looked at Susan and held her hand a bit tighter and looked back at Peter. Peter looked at him and kept his straight face. Rylie looked at Lucy and basically everyone, and Lucy did the same.

"But beware… you are all about to be tested," he said.

"Tested?" Aleeah asked. Coriakin walked up to her.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand." Aleeah looked away, worry starting to come across her face again. Edmund wanted to walk up to Aleeah's side and hold her hand and tell her that everything would be alright. Edmund just thought about that, and asked himself if he was really falling for Aleeah.

"It will do everything in its power to tempt you," Coriakin continued, looking at everyone. He walked towards Lucy and leaned towards her ear. "Be strong," he said. "Don't fall to temptation." He walked towards Caspian and looked him in the eyes. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

Caspian looked down and around at everyone. They all looked at him. Lucy looked up at the blue star, a slight menacing look on her face. They watched as the blue star descended onto the island.

Everyone got off the island and went on board the ship. They headed back out to sea, but as they did, they headed into some rough waters. They were sailing right into a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... um... hi. again... um... well, i'd like to thank you guys once again for at least reading. i really appreciate it. if you could please review, i'd love it if you did that. i hoped you enjoyed this segment of the story. i mean... i read to my best guy friend, and at random points he would laugh because it was funny... i hope you thought so too. **

**due note: in the next chapter... it's nothing really... just how people feel about being back in Narnia, what they fear will happen and Suspian and Ed/Aleeah pairings... that's basically all that'll happen i guess...**

**so, please review this story, i really appreciate the favorites, alerts and reviews. they brighten my day. please, no flames. flames are mean. just write down what was done wrong so i'll fix it. okay? thanks.**

**-obsessedchick15**


	6. Chapter 6

Eustace was writing in his dairy again. He sat by a porthole, trying to stay on whenever the shipped was tipping to the side.

"_For reasons beyond my comprehension we've taken the advice of a senile old coot who doesn't possess a razor and dawdles around in a dressing gown. So, we're back in this tub and lost in a tempest. Brilliant!"_ Eustace wrote. Obviously, he wasn't happy to be in Narnia. He continued to scribble in his diary, writing how miserable how he was… but also mentioned how everyone was just as miserable as him.

Outside, the crew was out in the storm, trying to get the ship moving and stay on track whist the storm raged on. Drinian and some men were holding at the helm, holding it so that it would turn. "Hold! Three spokes to starboard!" Drinian yelled.

"Aye-aye sir!" Rhince yelled back.

Men below were carrying pails, collecting falling water. "More pails here," one said as he passed a pail down the line.

Crew members outside were facing the storm, some hanging on the ropes. "Heave!" the crew said as they pulled on the ropes. Tavros heaved as well, lifting the mast up.

Eustace continued to complain about how they spent fourteen days at sea and how they had seen no sight of land. He was just bored.

Susan and Lucy were told to stay inside, but that didn't mean Aleeah couldn't. She would walk out into the rain and help the crew, despite Caspian's, Peter's, Edmund's and Rylie's protest. She helped anyway. Caspian tossed her some rope and she caught it, helping everyone out. When she was pulling on the rope, both she and Edmund used the same one. Their hands were right next to each other, and from time to time their hands brushed against each other, but they did nothing about it. Without the other knowing, Edmund would look at Aleeah and smile; while she would blush and keep a strained smile, due to the fact that they have to pull on the rope.

As Caspian passed Aleeah and Rylie some rope, a huge amount of water splashed onto them. They all ducked, making sure not to be taken away to sea. Reepicheep was doing fine though. He didn't mind the weather; if it led to adventure, he would go through a dangerous storm just for it.

* * *

><p>There were times when Caspian and Susan would spend time together in the study, while everyone else was in the room where the girls slept. They would hold their conversations, talking freely and expressing how they feel about things going on. She currently sat on a cushioned, looking out the window and into the storm. Caspian was leaning against the board with pictures of the lords, looking at her.<p>

"Do you think it will pass?" asked Susan as she looked out the window.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"The storm," she said, looking at him. "Do you ever think we'll get pass this?"

He looked at her and saw her eyes filled with worry. "We will eventually."

"It's been fourteen days, Caspian. No storm can ever last this long."

"Out on sea it can."

"But it's getting worse with each day that passes. I'm worried that we'll never make it through," Susan said, now standing with Caspian in front of her.

He looked down into her calm ocean blue eyes. The color just made his heart swell, knowing that it was truly her that he was looking at, not some figment of his imagination or dreams. He put his hand to her cheek, his thumb wiping a tear of worry away from her cheek. "We'll be alright, I promise."

She looked at him, her eyes boring into his. She can get lost in them forever and not care. All she cared about was the emotions flashing in his eyes. They were dangerously close to each other, close enough that they should just kiss. But they stood like that, staring into the other's eyes.

It was Caspian who looked away first, walking back to the board. With his back to her, he asked, "Do you think we'll find them?"

Susan just looked at him, while he turned around to face her. "Will we ever find them and their swords?" Susan walked up to him while she could; the ship kept rocking back and forth.

"We may not find all of them. But if we find any evidence of them, we'll find the swords," she said. "Even if we find very minimal of the lords, at least we found someone else you can trust. You'll find someone else who can believe in you, besides us and all of Narnia."

Caspian lightly chuckled and looked up into her eyes. She smiled at him. "Never cease to have faith, Caspian. Without faith or belief…" Susan started but then her voice faded.

"Without faith or belief there would be no Narnia," Caspian said softly. She slightly nodded.

"Always have faith in Aslan. He will lead us on the right path," Susan said. They smiled at each other once again.

"You have faith like Lucy," Caspian acknowledged. She smiled and slightly nodded, before walking back to the window, holding onto what she can.

"She and I have always believed in Aslan, along with Peter and Edmund; but out of all of us, she has the most faith," she replied, hugging herself; she was slightly cold.

"But you still believe in him as much as she does," Caspian noted.

"Of course," she replied, turning to him. "I believe in him with all my heart." Susan then started to frown, remembering what she was trying to do in America. "At least I think I do," she whispered.

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Caspian looked at her, slightly confused. She looked at him and shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Suddenly, the ship jerked a bit. Susan wasn't holding onto anything so she ended stumbling forwards. Caspian caught her just in time, her hands on his chest and his arms around her waist. They stood like that, searching through each other's eyes. Susan's lips slightly parted, driving Caspian insane. They just stared into each other's eyes, before they heard a knock. Susan stepped back and held onto a railing.

"Come in," said Caspian, his face beginning to flush.

Just then, Edmund, Peter and Rylie piled into the room, wearing cloaks. They took off the hoods, shaking their heads a bit like dogs. The remnants of the water showered about, flying everywhere.

"How are you two doing?" Edmund asked as he hung his cloak on the hanger.

Susan sighed, looking down. Usually, when she did that, it was a signal that she was tired and worried. Her brothers knew it immediately and embraced her. She hugged them back, closing her eyes and slightly smiling. Caspian watched them hug her; it was something that he had wanted to do, he just couldn't bring himself to it without being interrupted. Susan pulled away and grabbed a cloak off of the hanger.

"Be careful, Su," Peter reminded. Susan looked at him, giving him a look meaning that she already knew. He just raised his hands in defense. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Caspian.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek, smiling at him. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she quickly put the hood over her head and exited the room. Caspian was in major shock, but was grinning like a fool. He kept looking towards the door, his gaze never leaving it. Rylie waved his hand in front of Caspian's face, only to have Caspian smack it away. Rylie and Edmund laughed a bit, while Peter was just smiling. He loved to see his sister happy; but being the eldest he had to be protective. It was then that Drinian came in.

* * *

><p>Susan and Lucy sat in the room while Aleeah was sitting on the by the cushioned window seat, looking out into the storm and not paying any attention at all. Gael was asleep on the bed, her back towards them. The fire place roared, keeping the warm but with the right temperature, they were cool as well.<p>

"Are you glad to be back, Susan?" Lucy randomly asked. Susan looked up at her sister, taken away from her thoughts on what might happen.

Susan just sighed and looked back down at her lap. "I honestly don't know. I mean, of course I'm glad but it's just…" she sighed again. "I don't know." She looked up at Lucy.

"What about you?"

"Of course I'm glad. I… I just don't feel right if I'm not here. This is home," Lucy said. Susan slightly smiled at her.

"Is it really?" Susan asked sadly. Lucy looked up at her. "Do we really belong here?"

"Of course we do! Why would you ask that?"

"If we belonged here we wouldn't have to leave every single time, Lu," Susan said, looking sadly up at her sister. Tears were beginning to fall. "If we belong here, why do we always have to say goodbye?"

Lucy looked at Susan. She wasn't the strong and sensible sister she knew her as. She was being the vulnerable and torn girl she was when Susan had left Caspian.

"It has to do with Caspian, doesn't it?" Lucy quietly asked. Susan didn't answer, just took deep breaths. "You're afraid we're going to have to leave again… and leave him."

"It's not just Caspian, Lucy," Aleeah said, still looking out the window. The queens looked at her as she spoke. "Once you feel what it is like to love, you'll understand. But it's not just Caspian that she's having a hard time with. She has to go back to all those men that just admire her for her beauty, and admire her for her sense of intellect. She has to go back to a place where men will only appreciate the looks, not for who she is. She has to go back to a world where she can't be the person she wants to be; she has to go back to a world where she can't be Queen Susan and you can't be Queen Lucy, back to a world with you and your siblings cannot feel that sense of adventure. Back to a place that isn't her true home," Aleeah looked at the pair. "She's worried about never coming back again, and never seeing beautiful Narnia. She's worried about leaving her friends."

Susan looked down, slightly nodding. Aleeah was correct.

"I'm afraid too, you know," Lucy whispered. Susan looked up at the girl. "I'm always afraid that I'll never get to see our beautiful country. I'm always afraid that I'll never get to see our friends. I'm always afraid that without Narnia, our family bond is no longer strong. I'm always afraid that if we never come back, we'll forget Aslan and Narnia," Lucy said, a tear falling down her cheek. Susan wiped it way with her thumb.

"That's why I always pray we'll come back, even if you and Peter are no longer allowed to, I pray that the four of us will come back. That's why I always can't wait until the next adventure, and I cherish it, 'cause the next might be the last," said Lucy. Susan sadly smiled before enveloping her sister in a hug. Once they broke apart, they looked towards Aleeah.

"What about you? How do you feel about coming back?" Lucy asked Aleeah. Aleeah looked at them, before looking back out at the window.

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear those dresses anymore. I never liked what you wear in your world," Aleeah said, smiling. Her comment made the two girls laugh and they kept talking.

"So… I've noticed you and Edmund have something going on," Lucy said, getting her gossip girl side out.

Aleeah blushed as Susan gasped. "No wonder he's looking at you like that! And no wonder he's always trying to hang out with you."

Aleeah slightly laughed as they continuously talked about her and Edmund.

"Look, we're just friends," Aleeah said, though she was trying to convince herself more than them. Truth was: she was already falling for the Just King.

"Whatever you say," Lucy and Susan said in a sing-song-voice.

"Okay, enough of me. We all want to know the real thing here: Susan and Caspian," Aleeah smirked as Susan began to go red.

"Ooh, that's interesting! How are you and Caspian?" Lucy asked her sister.

"Oh, well, you know, we're getting along-"

"Getting along, my foot. If we weren't here, I'm pretty sure you two would be snogging right about now," Aleeah said and Lucy laughed as Susan just blushed deeper. Aleeah smiled and looked at Susan.

"Don't be embarrassed Su. It's just us! And to be honest, I always thought that you and Caspian were the cutest couple ever, ever since we met him in the woods," Lucy told her. Susan's eyes widened and Lucy continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry for all the times I barged in on you, and I'm sorry that you too lived without him. But you two really should move along. It's been a long time since you two last kiss and this time, I wish to see it," Aleeah said. Susan was still blushing but understood the meaning of Aleeah's words.

"You and Edmund should get going as well. You two make a pretty cute couple," Lucy giggled while she hiccupped. Aleeah turned pink and Susan and Lucy laughed.

"Honestly, I think I like you and Edmund more than any other girl that I've met that wanted to be with him," Susan said.

"True. You guys seem to have a lot more in common with each other and… I don't know, you guys just look so cute together," squealed Lucy.

Aleeah laughed and looked out the window, actually thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Rylie were in Caspian's study along with Drinian. Caspian sat on a cushioned seat by the window, looking out of it and into the storm. Edmund stood by a pillar, swaying along with the boat. Peter was off to the side, by Caspian and his arms were crossed over his chest. Rylie leaned against a counter by the pictures of the lords. Drinian stood by the desk telling them exactly where they were.<p>

"So we're stuck here," said Drinian as he placed a marker on the map. He looked towards the Kings and continued on. "At half rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum."

Edmund was holding on to a bar above them to keep from falling. Drinian did the same as he said, "This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties."

Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Rylie looked at each other. "There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. Needle in a haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent," Edmund said, trying to put defuse the tension. Caspian and Peter glared at him while Rylie just shook his head no to Edmund, signaling that it was the wrong timing.

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing… the likes of which I've never seen before," said Drinian as he made his way behind the desk and by Rylie.

"Then perhaps, Captain you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family," said Peter as he and Caspian made their way to the desk, facing Drinian. They were serious about this matter. The captain looked at the pair of Kings and shook his head.

"I'll get back to it," was the only response from Drinian as he grabbed his cloak. "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the crew's mind. Very nasty." Drinian lifted his hood over his head and walked back out into the storm.

Caspian sighed as he sat back down, his face in his hands.

"So, what happens if we never see the Blue Star? What will happen then?" Rylie asked. Caspian looked up at his longtime friend and leaned back into his chair.

"We'll see when it actually happens. I don't want to take a risk of giving up because of a storm," said Caspian.

"What will happen when we run out of food?" asked Peter.

"We'll savor as much as we can, try not to waste too much."

"After defeating the mist… what then?" Edmund asked. Everyone looked at him and got an understanding feeling.

"I don't know. We'll see if we ever do accomplish that," replied Caspian. Everyone was silent after that, tension being in the air. Edmund wanted to lighten up the mood so he asked a question.

"So… how are you and Susan doing, Caspian?" Edmund asked. Immediately, Caspian's head snapped up and he began to blush. Edmund smirked as Rylie started laughing. Peter had an eyebrow raised, not necessarily sure he wanted this conversation.

"Is the blushing good or bad?" Rylie pressed on.

"Susan and I are doing just fine, we're doing really well and becoming great friends," said Caspian, trying to make a cover-story.

"Ha! Friends, my foot! If we weren't around, I'm sure you two would have been snogging right now!" Edmund said, gaining more laughter from Rylie, a very red Caspian and a slight green color on Peter's face.

"You alright, Pete?" Rylie asked.

"I'm fine… just don't want that image in my head!" Peter laughed, causing everyone but Caspian to laugh as well. "But still, I don't want to see you hitting on my sister all the time. It's quite obvious."

"It's not-"

"No. I see you two holding hands, even if it IS a gesture of strength or thanks. I see the way you look at her. I see how you act completely different when she's around. I don't want her hurt, Caspian."

"Well it's not like Edmund isn't hitting on Aleeah all the time!" Caspian said.

"Ooh!" was Rylie and Peter's response, looking to the black haired king. It was Edmund's turn to turn pink and Caspian smirked.

"Just admit the fact that you like Aleeah!" Rylie exclaimed as the ship jerked a bit. They all held onto something for support, trying not to fall.

"I do not!" Edmund said, trying to make he believe more than the guys.

"Then how come you are always with Aleeah in your spare time?" Peter asked.

"And how come you've been sneaking glances at her every chance you get?" Rylie laughed.

"And most importantly, why did you hug Aleeah back at the island? And why did you sleep close to her?" asked Caspian.

"Like I said before, she's a very unique girl to hang out with. You don't meet many girls like her you know," said Edmund.

"So? You like a girl who is able to beat you in a match?" Rylie asked, being serious.

"She cannot," Edmund said.

"Oh, she can. If you were in a match with her, you most likely would lose," said Caspian.

"And why is that?" asked Peter.

"Just because she's claimed as one of the best doesn't mean that she isn't the best. She's beat me way too many times that I lost count."

"Actually, you lost one hundred and sixty-three times," Rylie said. Caspian scowled at him. "What?" Rylie insisted.

"That could've been when you were younger," Peter suggested.

"Actually, it's both from past and recent times," said Rylie.

"Did you win at all?" Edmund asked.

"Sometimes… but only because she let me. She helps train me."

"Huh… really?" Edmund asked, a loving smile coming upon his face.

"Oh, ooh! There's a smile forming on his face!" Peter said.

Edmund turned slightly pink. "I'd suggest you two get a move on," said Caspian. "I'm pretty sure she likes you back."

"I don't like her," Edmund said, a little squeak making its way into his voice.

"Oh, he's definitely lying. If he does squeak, he's lying," laughed Peter.

"It's not like Caspian doesn't like Susan!" Edmund exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid to admit it," Caspian muttered. Peter looked at him.

"Well, I'm still here. So you might as well be."

Caspian looked down. He felt his cheeks flush but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the golden haired king looking at him. "But I think I'd consider you over any other man for my sister." Caspian smiled and thanked Peter. It got silent again, none knowing what to talk about.

"I'm glad to be back you know," Peter said. "I can't imagine what it'd be like not going back for years."

"This is home for us… everything back home is just so different and so boring!" Edmund exclaimed as the ship continued to jerk about.

"The thing I'm just afraid of happening is the fact that we'll have to go back, leaving everything behind once again," said Peter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's the thing I fear the most… never coming back…" said Edmund, looking down.

"You must always have faith. You will always come back someday. It may not be how you expected it, but your day will come," Caspian said.

"Do you actually think she likes me?" Edmund randomly asked as his eyebrows were furrowed from his thinking. They guys just looked at him with a wild expression.

"I beg your pardon?" Rylie asked.

"Do. You. Think. She. Likes. Me?" Edmund asked again, this time punctuating the words.

"You're seriously asking us that question?" Caspian asked.

"Well… you can't blame a guy for trying," Edmund said.

"So are you admitting that you like her?" Rylie asked.

"What? Noo!"

"Liar! Why are you asking then?" Peter asked.

"I was just curious! You can't accuse me of that if I just ask a question!"

"A question relating to her!" the three guys said.

Just then the door opened and in came a cloaked figure.

"Drinian, I told you-"

"I don't need a lecture meant for the Captain, Caspian," a girl said. She turned around and took off the hood and revealed a frazzled Aleeah.

Edmund's eyes widened as he went to walk to a corner, hoping that his flushed cheeks would disappear so that he could face her.

"Aleeah! What a pleasant surprise!" Rylie said, hugging his friend. She, with a questioned look, gave him a pat on the back.

"What brings you here, Aleeah? Come to spend time with us?" Peter asked, he too hugging her. Edmund could see them hugging her and they were just doing it to get on his nerves. His blood slightly boiled, from both jealousy and annoyance.

"Um… I just came to see if you were all doing fine. You know how worried I get," said Aleeah.

"We're just fine. Everything is well," Caspian said, he too hugging her. Now it was really irritating Edmund.

Once she pulled back, she looked at Rylie, Peter and Caspian. Her eyes finally rested on Edmund, who was slightly pink in the face. The three others were just smirking, looking like they were trying to prevent from laughing. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"What did you guys drink?" she asked, looking around the room for a wine bottle.

"Nothing, Aleeah there's nothing but spiced wine downstairs in the storage and water," Rylie said.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Peter.

"You all seem… unusual," Aleeah said bluntly.

The guys were still smirking and Edmund just seemed uncomfortably being in the room.

"Is there anything I should know? What were you guys screaming about?" Aleeah asked, her slightly wet hair sticking to her face.

"Nothing… there's nothing you should know and we were just having a nice little… debate," Edmund said stepping in front of the guys, and also facing Aleeah. She smiled at him and nodded, an eyebrow raised. She didn't fully believe it.

"Um hum… well then, I guess I should just leave. We should all get our sleep," said Aleeah as she lifted her head.

"Alright, goodnight," the three guys said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

"Um, hey, Aleeah?" Edmund asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering… well, maybe… I just-"

"Is everything okay, Ed?" she asked, putting a hand on his forehead, then his neck, as if he was having a fever. He felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart slightly race.

"Everything's fine," he struggled to get out. "I was just wondering if… you actually beat Caspian in a match."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did… shocker isn't it?"

"Really?" he asked, his heart beating a little faster as he smiled.

"Yes… a lot of people were impressed, though other women thought I was just going for attention," Aleeah said, looking down and pulling a strand piece of hair behind her ear, which temporarily stayed before falling back down.

With two fingers, he lifted her chin up, making her look at him. "If you and I had a match," he said, tucking that loose strand of hair behind her ear, "who do you think would win?"

Aleeah smiled, as she bit her lip, thinking. Damn, did he just want to kiss her.

"It most likely would end in a tie, or it would end with me winning," Aleeah said.

Edmund raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Really now?"

Aleeah just nodded.

"We shall see," Edmund said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He smiled at her and she returned her smile before leaving. Edmund turned around and found all the guys, staring at him, their eyebrows raised and grins upon their faces.

"That was nothing," Edmund said, just to make things clear.

"Sure…" Rylie said.

"Whatever you say Edmund," answered Caspian.

"I'm pretty sure that was something," Peter said bluntly.

Everyone except Edmund just kept laughing but Edmund just shook his head. Caspian and Rylie looked at each other, speaking through their eyes.

"Edmund," Caspian said. Edmund looked up at Caspian and Rylie.

"Do know that Aleeah is practically our sister… she IS our sister. See, like Peter and you handling the situation about Susan and me, Rylie and I must handle the thing happening between you and Aleeah," said Caspian.

"She is sensitive… and we being her 'hypothetical' older brothers would hurt anyone, even if it were a legendary king, who hurt Aleeah. She's our best friend, and we don't want her hurt," Rylie said.

"What makes you think I would hurt her?" Edmund asked.

"You can always do things by mistake," Peter said.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Pete," Edmund said.

"Still, she's important to us and we love her with our hearts," Caspian said.

Edmund nodded before Rylie said something. "So… are you going to ask to court Aleeah?"

Edmund just rolled his eyes at them before they went down below to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hello there! how is you? *i did that on purpose* well... this is what they thought about people courting and falling in love and leaving Narnia... hopefully you enjoyed it... i worked quite a while on this... =) well, i'd like to thank mae-E, Storyseeker, Ellybee20, Noel Ardnek, and RileyGoode for reviewing. i really appreciate them and they encourage me to go on. =)**

**please review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Chronicles of Narnia; that rightfully belongs to C.S. Lewis. i do not own any copyright of the movies- in which i dont own the dialouge, most of the action that happens within this. that fully belongs to Walden Media. i do own a copy of the movie though... i love it! hehe.. i do own Lord Rylie and Lady Aleeah, but that is it. i do not own Skandar Keynes no matter how much i want to. **

**please read on. =)**

* * *

><p>The storm continued to rage on as the crew had gone to sleep. The guys were still with the crew while the girls were in Caspian's room. Susan slept in between Gael and Lucy, though she was deep into it. Aleeah still slept by the window, her hair half tied and half down. Susan's, Lucy's and Gael's hair were all down. Everyone was asleep, all except Lucy. From time to time, Lucy would see Aleeah tossing and turning, as if having a bad dream or just an uncomfortable position. Lucy stared up at the lamp that swayed along with the boat. She was deep in thought about the spell, wanting so badly to perform it. She looked over to her sleeping sister, the young girl and the girl knight, making sure they all were asleep. She pulled out the page from the book and unfolded it open.<p>

"_Transform my reflection, cast into perfection lashes, lips and complexion,"_ Lucy read. Above her, a green mist started to flow around, though it went unnoticed. _"Make me she whom I'd agree, holds more beauty over me,"_ Lucy continued. She looked at herself, trying to see if there was any difference. She lowered down her blanket, looking towards a mirror. The light from the lamp had dimmed and the shaking of the ship had stopped. Bright daylight shone through the multi-colored windows, where Aleeah was supposed to be sleeping. But the knight was no longer there.

Lucy stood up and quietly walked over to the mirror. As she saw her reflection, the shirt she wore turned into a beautiful blue dress with white flowers. Right in the middle of her waist was a black bow and a black flower over her heart. Lucy then saw that her face was changing as well; she no longer looked like Lucy… she looked like Susan completely. She had Susan's fair skin complexion, her full lips, and her deep and soulful ocean blue eyes. She had required Susan's dark brown luscious and wavy hair, she had gotten everything. She lifted a hand to her cheek, making sure it was real. She looked down and put her hand against the mirror, pushing it open. Music was playing and Lucy walked out into a sunny day, where everything was shining and beautiful.

She heard laughter as she headed out of the mirror and into a gazebo. She stepped out of the gazebo, looking around.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" a steward said. "Miss Pevensie."

She walked out and into the sun, smiling at everyone who saw her. She smiled and nodded her head towards the officers in greeting as she walked around.

"She's quite a looker. Swell," one officer said, talking to another.

She saw Edmund walking right up to her, taking her arm in his. "Edmund," she said, even sounding like Susan.

"You look beautiful, sister," Edmund has said, smiling at her.

"As always," someone said behind her. The two looked behind and saw the eldest golden haired brother.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, wrapping her other arm in his.

"Excuse me, miss, can I get a photo?" a man said, carrying a camera.

She and her brothers stopped walking, all of them standing in front of the camera.

"Mother's going to love this," Peter said as his siblings looked at him. "All her children in one picture."

Lucy, who currently was Susan, frowned up at him.

"Smile," said the photographer.

"Hang on, where am I?" Lucy asked. Her brothers looked at her, smiling but with a confused face. "I mean, where's Lucy?"

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Edmund asked before looking back to the camera.

The photographer flashed the camera but Susan (Lucy) pulled back.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he and Edmund were still smiling and looking towards the camera. They pulled her back in, getting her in for the picture.

"Come on now, miss. Nice big smile," the photographer said.

"Edmund, Peter, I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back," Susan (Lucy) said, looking at her brothers.

"Go back where?" Edmund asked.

"To Narnia," she said, acting as if it were the simplest question.

"What on earth is Narnia?" Peter asked. Edmund and Peter slightly laughed.

"Narnia; the place where we've been Kings and Queens. The place that's been our home. The place where you fell for Aleeah," said Lucy, though the last part was for Edmund.

"I don't know of this Narnia… is this another fairytale of yours, Su?" asked Peter.

"And I don't know anyone by the name Aleeah, and I don't think I ever will," laughed Edmund. The two brothers laughed, leaving her scared and confused.

"What's going on? Stop this!" she exclaimed. She sounded more like Lucy then.

The photographer flashed and she stepped away, her brothers looking at her in confusion. She covered her face, and when she looked through again, she was back on the ship, looking like herself. She lowered her hands, looking scared and frightened. She gasped and saw a lion walking up behind her.

"Lucy," Aslan said, standing next to her in the mirror, though not in reality.

"Aslan?" she asked, turning around quickly to see him, but he was not there.

She looked back to the mirror as Aslan asked, "What have you done, child?"

"I don't know," Lucy asked, truthfully and confused and scared. "That was awful."

"But you chose it, Lucy."

"I didn't mean to choose all of that. I just wanted to look beautiful like Susan," Lucy said, as if close to tears. "That's all."

"You wished yourself away, and with it much more. Your brothers and sister wouldn't know of Narnia without you, Lucy. You discovered it first, remember?" Aslan asked her.

She was looking at the ground, trying to prevent her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are," he said before walking away.

Thunder crashed and Lucy sat up. "Aslan!" she shouted. She looked over to her side, seeing her sister and Gael sleeping. She looked over to the window and found Aleeah there. She found that she was still holding the paper that caused her the nightmare. Lucy crumpled it up and got out of the bed, tossing it into the fire. There was a roar when the paper was tossed in. The fire turned slightly green and a green mist flew away.

"No!" Lucy looked behind her and saw Aleeah awake, sitting up in the cushioned seat. She was breathing fast and some tears fell down her face. The knight looked over to Lucy, seeing her by the fire.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Aleeah asked, forgetting about her nightmare.

"I am now… are you?"

"I'm fine… just a fright was all," Aleeah replied. Just then Susan sat straight up, breathing fast. Tears were falling down her face, her eyes slightly red. She looked around, everyone besides Gael was up.

Lucy went to hug Susan, hugging her tightly. Susan hugged back, not knowing the reason for the hug. "I'm so sorry, Susan! I'm so, so, SO sorry!" Lucy said, hugging her tightly as tears made their way down her face.

Susan stroked her sister's hair, shushing her while doing so. "It's okay, Lu. It's okay," Susan whispered, even though she had no idea what was going on. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she looked at Aleeah. It was as if Aleeah knew what her dream was.

Aleeah walked over to Susan as Lucy pulled back. Aleeah hugged the Gentle Queen, letting her sob into her shoulder. "I'm sorry Susan. I'm so sorry." Lucy hugged them as well, making it a girl hug.

Lucy pulled back and Aleeah looked towards the sisters. "I think we should go check on the guys," said Aleeah.

* * *

><p>Down the hall below deck, where the crew, the Kings and Rylie were sleeping, the green mist flew into the area, filling everyone's minds were dreams they never imagined. It flowed beneath the Kings and Rylie, underneath their hammocks, immediately filling their heads with nightmares. Edmund lied awake, his arms over his chest. Caspian suddenly tossed and turned in his hammock, same went for Peter.<p>

"Father! Father… Susan!" Caspian muttered in his sleep.

"No! Don't hurt them… please," Peter was muttering.

"Edmund. Edmund," said a voice. Edmund looked next to the space by Caspian's cot, where a green misty figure stood. He saw what the figure immediately looked like. "Come with me. Join me," the misty White Witch said. Edmund, who was quite shocked, immediately reached out for his sword, unsheathing it and pointing it to where the mist stood.

"Edmund," he heard a voice behind him. He looked to the other side of his cot and found the girl he thought about when he could. He closed his eyes and looked back to where the mist once stood, only to find that it had disappeared.

"Oh, Aleeah," Edmund said, lowering his sword. He found that his sisters were in the room as well. Lucy sat by Peter's cot and Susan by Caspian's. He looked at Aleeah and found the tears that traced her cheeks. He immediately brought her in for a hug, embracing her tightly, protecting her from whatever may have happened. She slightly cried into his chest, clutching onto him.

As the thunder crackled on, Caspian immediately woke up, sitting upright. He found Susan sitting by his cot and she went to embrace him. He accepted the hug, needing comfort. Part of his dream was about losing her. It felt good to know that she was still there with him. After that, Peter woke up as well. He looked around, finding everyone except Rylie awake. He clutched onto his younger sister, as if he thought he had lost her. Just then, Rylie woke up as well, clutching his heart. They all looked at each other. Aleeah was holding Edmund's hand as for strength. He slightly smiled, squeezing her hand slightly.

"We can't sleep," Susan said.

They all looked at each other.

"Let me guess," Aleeah started. "Bad dreams." Everyone nodded at her and she sighed deeply.

"So either we're all going mad, or something is playing with our minds," Edmund said as he lied back down. He looked at Aleeah before looking back up at the ceiling. Everyone looked around, each sighing.

"I guess we better go," Lucy said. Aleeah and Susan nodded before they stood up.

The girls walked back to the room while the guys watched them walk away.

As morning came, they were finally out of the dreaded storm. The sun was beginning to rise and the clouds appeared as a golden color. The storm had subsided.

The Dawn Treader approached a barren looking island. They decided that it would be best if they approached it by longboat.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege," Reepicheep said from another boat. "There's no sign of anything living."

Susan, Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Aleeah, Lucy, Rylie and Eustace were in the other boat. Aleeah, Edmund, Caspian and Rylie were rowing the boat. "Right. Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The seven of us will look for clues," said Caspian.

"Hang on, you mean the eight of us," Eustace said. Everyone stopped rowing to look at him in disbelief. "Come on, please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," Reepicheep said from the other boat.

"Big ears," muttered Eustace.

"I heard that too," Reepicheep said.

Everyone on the longboat was lightly laughing and chuckling. It's not every day that Eustace gets told by a mouse, a talking mouse for that matter.

Once they reached the shore, the crew began to unload baskets and such. Whereas Eustace was supposed to be helping, he instead hid behind a rock, trying to escape the extra chores.

"Look, we're not the first ones on this island," Rylie said as Caspian led the way.

"The lords?" asked Peter as they came to a stop by a hole.

"Could be," said Caspian. Aleeah grabbed a rock and tossed it down, seeing how far down it was.

"What do you think could be down there?" Edmund asked.

"Let's find out," said Aleeah as she took a grab of the rope.

"No, you're not going first!" Caspian exclaimed as she began to lower herself.

"Well, too bad, I'm already headed down, aren't I?" she replied, not looking at him, but looking at how far down it might be. She continued to lower herself down before reaching the bottom.

"Is everything all right?" Susan asked from the top. Aleeah coughed a bit, wiping dust off of her hands.

"I'm fine. Come on down," she replied.

Peter was next to go, and he helped Lucy. After that it was Rylie and then Caspian. Edmund insisted that ladies always go first and Susan lightly hit Edmund. She started to descend down, everyone watching her. She carefully made her way so, but made a wrong footing and the rock beneath her feet crumbled. She started sliding down the rope, but let go as burns came across her hands. She screamed in agony as she fell.

"Susan!" Lucy screamed as her sister was falling.

But Caspian was able to catch her bridal style, very much like a hero. Susan was flushed and Caspian was very much the same. They smiled at each other as Lucy was giggling, Aleeah was trying not to laugh, Peter was wide-eyed and Rylie was lightly laughing, trying to prevent from laughing out loud.

"What happened?" Edmund asked from above.

Susan and Caspian looked up at him and Edmund could see what happened. "Oh… well, um… I see that this is a 'moment' but we really need to find something." Susan and Caspian nodded before Caspian let her go.

Susan looked at her hands and found them red and slightly bleeding.

"Oh dear," Susan hissed, finally feeling the sting.

"Aleeah, do you have that canteen of water?" Caspian asked as he began to rip of some of his shirt.

"Yeah, but not enough for everyone," Aleeah said, tossing the canteen.

"It's not for that," Caspian muttered as he opened it and ran the water through Susan's palms. She hissed at the contact, the water stinging the burns and cuts.

"I'm sorry," Caspian said as he wrapped a piece of shirt around one hand and another around the other.

"It's fine."

"Lucy? Where's your cordial?" Peter asked.

"Um… right here," said Lucy. She took it out and let a drop fall down Susan's throat. The pain through Susan's hand immediately disappeared, though the bleeding and scars didn't leave.

"Thanks," Susan told Caspian.

"It was nothing," Caspian said, slightly blushing.

"Can I come down now?" Edmund asked.

They looked up at him and nodded. Aleeah started to roam around as Edmund made his way down. Once Edmund was with them, they all followed her. She walked through the cavern, touching the rock and making her way. She came to this pool and stood at the top, looking into the water.

Everyone found her and saw what she was looking at. "What's that?" Peter asked.

Aleeah looked at them and back to the water. "I don't know…"

Edmund took a look. "It looks like some sort of gold statue."

Rylie took a branch that was growing out of the stone walls and dipped it into the water. As the branch was taken out, it began to turn into gold. It slowly made its way down the branch and then Rylie had to drop the branch, as it was getting so heavy.

"Ah!" Rylie shouted as he let go.

Everyone looked at each other, thinking about what the pool might posses.

"He must have fallen in," Caspian said, getting closer to the water, but not so close that he could fall in.

"Poor man," Susan and Lucy said.

They each looked to a shield that also was in the water. "You mean, "poor lord"," said Peter.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Aleeah said, recognizing it instantly.

"And his sword!" Edmund pointed.

"We need it," Rylie said. All of them except the girls were huddled around Edmund. And unnoticed green mist flowed around in the water; someone was about to give in.

Edmund took out his sword, using it to get the other one.

"Be careful," all three girls said unanimously. The guys all looked at them, shocked at how it didn't bother the girls that they always spoke at the same time.

Edmund dipped his sword into the water, it not turning to gold. He carefully lifted the sword up, and out of the water.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold," Peter noticed.

"Both swords are magical, remember? It's a gift from Aslan," said Aleeah. Caspian was holding onto Edmund, preventing him from falling in.

"Here," said Caspian, reaching for the other sword. He grabbed it and held it up.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," said Lucy, looking at the man in the water.

"Maybe," said Edmund. "Or maybe he was onto something."

Edmund put his sword down as everyone watched him.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked, looking at her brother with concern on her face.

Edmund picked up a shell, and leaned in towards the water.

"Edmund?" Aleeah asked, but Edmund ignored her, continuing to do what he was doing.

He dipped the shell in but quickly took it out and let it lie on the stone floor. Everyone watched him and the shell as it quickly turned to gold. He looked at the gold with fascinated eyes and picked up the shell.

"Edmund," Aleeah said with a little bit more force, but still to no avail.

"What are you staring at?" asked Lucy.

"Whoever has access to this pool… could be the most powerful person in the world," Edmund said, his eyes no longer the bright ones they used to be. His eyes were lusting for power. "Lucy, Peter, Susan, we'd be so rich," said Edmund as he turned to his siblings. "No one could tell us what to do or who to live with."

Lucy was beginning to be frightened as Susan grabbed her hand and pulled Lucy towards her.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian said. Edmund was still staring at the gold shell.

"Says who?"

"I do."

Edmund looked to Caspian and stood up. He picked up his sword along the way.

"Step back," Aleeah said to the girls.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

Aleeah didn't say anything as she outstretched her arms, making them back up as Rylie took over and Peter and Aleeah stood closer to the two dark haired Kings.

"I'm not your subject," said Edmund, walking towards Caspian.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?"

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund!" Aleeah said, trying to grab a hold of Edmund's arm but he just shook her away.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you! You know I'm braver than the both of you. I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave, prove it!" and Caspian pushed Edmund.

Edmund swung his sword as Caspian brought out his. Aleeah was twice as fast and as their swords met, hers went right along with them. She immediately stepped in, striking Edmund's sword while she kicked Caspian back, Peter catching Caspian and taking his sword.

Aleeah and Edmund fought it out. Edmund swung at Aleeah's head, but she merely ducked and aimed for his side. He deflected and pushed her back. She staggered back before making another strike. Edmund swung again, this time cutting through her left sleeve and making a cut on her arm. Aleeah slightly hissed before concentrating on the fight.

Susan was about to cut in, but Rylie stopped her. He shook his head and they continued to watch.

Edmund swung again, his sword rose above his head and coming down at her. She blocked immediately, letting his blade slide down hers. They stood face to face, staring each other in the eye. Aleeah saw darkness in them… a greenish tinge. That green tinge was never there before. She immediately turned them around, grabbing a hold of his sword and kicking him back, so that he didn't land in the pool. His hold on his sword slipped and he fell to the ground and Rylie helped him up.

"No!" Aleeah shouted, looking at both Caspian and Edmund. "That's enough! Both of you!"

Everyone looked at her; she was the girl she was in battle, not the sweet and protective girl they knew her as.

She sounded a little close to tears as she continued to speak. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you… tempted you to a state that not only scares the girls, but puts me in the way of danger!" Aleeah said. She pointed to her arm and pointed to the pool, which she was so deadly close to.

Edmund and Caspian looked at each other and back to the girl. "It's bewitching you. This is exactly with Coriakin was talking about."

Aleeah was looking at Edmund, and he was looking at the shell in his hand.

"Let's just get out of here before you cause any more trouble," Susan said, leading Lucy out. Rylie and Peter followed, leaving Aleeah with Caspian and Edmund. She was walking her way out, before she turned back to them.

"I thought you two would get past this temptation… I thought you two would be able to hold it out a little longer and be able to fight it," she said, looking at them. They looked back at her with guilt written across their eyes. "But I guess I was wrong," she said as she held onto her bleeding arm. She looked at Edmund when she did that, and guilt and pain filled his entire body. She walked away, leaving them behind. Caspian looked at Edmund, who was watching Aleeah walk away with a pained expression across his face. Edmund looked at Caspian, and they stared at each other. Caspian looked at him, before turning around to walk away. Edmund looked at the gold shell in his hand before tossing it back into the water, where it should be. As Edmund left, green mist flowed in the water, and disappeared. It went unnoticed, as always.

* * *

><p>Eustace was walking around, not knowing where he was headed. "Oh, yes, follow the imaginary Blue Star to the island of Ramandoodoo. Lay seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion," Eustace muttered. He kicked at the ground, kicking a rock. "Ninnies."<p>

Eustace continued to walk, walking by a small cliff. At the bottom, which wasn't necessarily far down, lied thousands of gold. He walked closer to the cliff, trying to see what it was. "What is that?"

As he stepped closer, he ended up falling down; the rock beneath his feet crumbling. He fell to where the gold lied, shining brightly at him. He looked around and saw all the gold. His face and eyes were bright, filled with fascination.

"I must be dead," Eustace said, looking at all the gold. So many riches! He wouldn't have to be with his cousins no longer. Eustace immediately got up, dusted his hands on his pants and walked, or briskly walked towards the gold. He began to pile up gold in his arms, going for anything. He grabbed at loads of things, grabbing at what his arms would lead him to.

As he picked up on piece, a light flashed in his eyes. He looked up and saw a gold wristlet. He immediately put everything in his arms down and started towards the bracelet. Once he rounded the corner, he saw a dead body… and the bracelet was on its arm.

"You're definitely dead," said Eustace. He pushed at the body and took the bracelet off of its bony wrist. He shoved the bracelet up his arm, it going over his sleeve. "Won't be needing that then, will you?"

He looked over to his side and continued to get more pieces of the gold. He stashed them into his pockets, grabbing at whatever caught his eye. All of a sudden he heard what sounded like a dragon's roar. Indistinct voices whispered; and a green mist flew out some of the gold, though it went without being seen.

"Finally… a favorable turn of events," said Eustace.

Everyone was walking back from the cavern, Caspian leading the way. Edmund walked in the back, still watching Aleeah clutch at her arm. She didn't do anything to cover it up, she just let it bleed through, and that's what upset him. He caused her to bleed, and that was the worst guilt he ever felt.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked as they approached the crew.

"It's volcanic, Your Majesties. Not much grows," said Rhince.

"Where's Eustace?" Susan asked, looking around them. Rylie shrugged his shoulders as everyone looked at her.

"I believe he's out, not helping us load the boats," Reepicheep said as everyone turned to face him.

"Eustace!" Lucy yelled.

"Eustace!" Susan shouted.

"Eustace, where are you?" Peter shouted.

They heard some rumbling, but no sign of the ignorant boy. Lucy turned to her siblings, a worried expression on her face. "I've got a bad feeling," she said. Aleeah sighed and started to walk away from the boat.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as everyone watched her beginning to walk.

"I'm going to find your ignorant cousin. As my job as the Knight, it's my duty to ensure that everyone- including Eustace- are safe," Aleeah said, as she looked at them, her hand on her hilt.

"I'll go with you," Edmund said. She looked at him and sighed. She nodded and began to walk again.

"I'll come as well," said Caspian. Edmund looked at Caspian as they followed the girl up to rocky land. Caspian gave Susan the other sword, his hand lingering on hers for a moment before they all left. Aleeah was taking the lead, and they didn't bother to step so near her.

They were already by the cliffs, walking around.

"Eustace!" shouted Caspian.

"Eustace!" Edmund yelled.

"Where are you, Eustace!" screamed Aleeah. They walked by the cliff that Eustace had fallen and found the gold.

"Treasure," said Edmund. Caspian looked at Edmund.

"Trouble," he said.

"And trouble will end up with one of us being killed," Aleeah said not looking at either of them. They looked at her, guilt still upon them.

Aleeah jumped down the small distance, landing on her feet. The Kings followed her example, wondering how she was able to not fall on her knees. Edmund walked up to a leather brown shoe that was burned. He picked it up as Aleeah looked at the shoe as Caspian walked up behind them.

"Isn't that-?"

"Eustace," Edmund said. Aleeah walked up farther ahead, and saw a pile of burned clothes that could only be one person's.

She, along with Edmund and Caspian, bent down to look at it. "No!" Edmund said.

He picked up Eustace's shirt, putting it down when he saw a journal. "Oh, cousin," said Edmund.

"Edmund," Aleeah could only say, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Caspian.

"He was just a boy," said Edmund. "I never should have left him."

"It's not your fault Edmund. I was supposed to watch over ALL of you. I failed…" Aleeah said, looking him in the eyes.

"No… he was my cousin… I'm supposed to look after him."

"But I'm the protector. I protect all of you."

Edmund looked her in the eye, her brown ones deep and passionate. "You could never fail."

Caspian turned around, looking at the gold at anything that would involve this.

"What could have happened to him?" Aleeah asked as she looked back at the pile of burned clothing.

"In this place? Anything. And he wasn't the first," Caspian said, standing up. Edmund and Aleeah watched him as he walked over to the skeleton.

"It's Lord Octesian," said Caspian. He looked around. "We should find his-"

He looked over to Edmund and Aleeah and found Aleeah holding onto it. She unsheathed it as he said, "… sword."

The two looked over at him before Edmund began to walk away. Aleeah watched him, and so did Caspian. The two Telemarine friends looked at each other and began to follow Edmund.

On the boat, Susan, Gael, Peter, Rylie and Lucy were by the side railing. They all heard a dragon roar, each jumping at its sound. They saw smoke on the island that wasn't there before.

Lucy turned to Drinian and asked, "What was that?"

The roaring continued as Drinian looked at the island. They all saw fire come out of nowhere and Gael clutched to Susan, hugging her around the waist. Susan put her arms around the girl, looking to the Captain. "Is it the volcano?" Gael asked.

"Oh, no. That's no volcano," said Drinian as he began to walk away. Peter watched as Drinian walked down the steps while Gael then held onto Lucy as Susan followed. "All hands on deck there!"

Everyone looked to the island as Drinian made his way down the stairs. "Archers, arm yourselves!" Drinian shouted. Susan looked to the Captain. "I suggest you too, Your Majesty."

Susan frowned but took out her bow and arrows nonetheless. She was confused; what on earth was that thing roaring?

The crewmembers passed down crossbows as Rylie took out his own from his side. He armed himself next to Susan, each preparing for what might happen. The next thing they knew, a dragon was flying towards them, breathing fire and roaring. It flew closer to the ship, flying around it.

"Take your positions," Susan yelled. The crew followed, she being a Queen of Old and all. Everyone, including Drinian set their bows, following the dragon. "And wait for my command!"

Everyone watched as the dragon landed atop of the mast. "What's it doing?" Lucy screamed as Gael held onto her. Peter held onto Lucy, protecting her.

"Now!" Susan screamed as everyone aimed their bows at it. Everyone fired at it, and it began to shake the mast as he tried to avoid the arrows.

"He'll break the mast!" Rylie said. Once the dragon lifted off of the mast, the ship began to tip back and forth, getting its proper position on the water. Reepicheep took his sword out, looking up at the dragon.

"Right!" said the noble mouse. He put his sword in his mouth as he began to climb.

"Hold your position!" Susan shouted. The dragon once again landed on the mast once everyone stopped shooting, but Reepicheep was climbing his way up. "Fire!" Susan shouted again, and everyone continued to do so. As they did so, the dragon slipped and was hanging off of the mast, breathing fire into the air. Reepicheep had reached the top and swung on a rope, taking his sword out of his mouth.

"Take that!" Reepicheep shouted as he stabbed his sword in the dragon's claw. The dragon let go, almost falling onto the ship but flew away, breathing fire, and flew back to the island. The crowd cheered. Peter was holding onto Lucy, who was holding onto Gael. The two Pevensie children watched the dragon fly to the island, and Susan and Rylie were doing the same.

Caspian, Aleeah and Edmund were walking back to the longboats, but Edmund ran ahead. Caspian stopped walking, stopping Aleeah as well; Caspian heard something. They looked behind them and they both ducked as a dragon came at them. Aleeah slightly screamed as Caspian put his arms around her, protecting her from getting hurt. Once the dragon passed, Caspian and Aleeah stood up, watching the dragon.

"Edmund!" Aleeah screamed as she ran towards him. Edmund turned around and found a dragon picking him up and flying into the air.

"Edmund!" Aleeah screamed again, running to exactly where Edmund had stood.

"Ed!" yelled Caspian. The two watched as the dragon flew away with Edmund. Aleeah ran her hands through her hair, in frustration and worry.

The dragon flew with Edmund in its claw, flying towards the ship. Susan, Lucy and Peter saw Edmund in the claws of the dragon, and they started breathing fast.

"Edmund!" they screamed.

"Pete! Su! Lu! Help!" Edmund shouted but then the dragon turned around and flew away from the ship. The dragon flew back to the island heading over the cliffs and high stony mountains. The dragon flew up high and distant as Edmund tried to get out of the dragon's grasp. But as they flew over a very high rocky wall, Edmund saw that in the ground were words. 'I AM EUSTACE.'

Edmund looked up at the dragon and back at the words. "You have got to be joking," Edmund said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: that's the end of that chapter! i'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and i'd like to thank those who favorited and alerted. i'd like to thank Storyseeker, mae-E, Noel Ardnek, Riley Goode, Absurd Animals, and LadyElena17 for reviewing! thanks so much! this is kinda a cliffhanger but yeah... i have the chapters already set it's just school that i have to deal with. but yeah.<strong>

**please review! =)**  
><strong> -obsessedchick15<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything besides the two characters of Aleeah and Rylie. i dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>Once Eustace had landed by the longboat and let Edmund go, Aleeah immediately hugged him, throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her back with as much passion as she hugged him. They held onto each other tightly, and Caspian smiled as he watched. Both of their eyes were closed for some strange reason. So, Caspian walked up behind Edmund and stayed there until they pulled back. When they did, Caspian lightly pushed Edmund back to Aleeah, their lips lightly touching. They pulled back quickly, a blush taking over both of their cheeks. They stood a bit of a distance away from each other, trying to get their flushed faces to calm down. Aleeah was slightly smiling, and kept running her strands of fallen hair over her ear. Edmund was also smiling a bit, but looked over to Caspian, who was trying so hard not to laugh. Edmund shook his head at Caspian and looked over to the dragon, who was smiling. You could tell that he was; it was quite strange. His cousin thought it was funny that Edmund and Aleeah just kissed, even for the slightest of seconds.<p>

By then, everyone had come onto the island. The Pevensie siblings, Rylie, Gael and Rhince, Tavros, Drinian and Reepicheep were ashore. The Pevensies all ran to their brother, hugging him tightly. Rylie gave him a friendly hug as well. Rylie and the Pevensies noticed fierce blushes over Aleeah and Edmund's faces and found Caspian trying so hard not to laugh. They looked between the three and Caspian just shook his head.

Edmund stood in front of the dragon, which shook its arm with a gold bracelet. Everyone stood around him, watching Eustace.

"You must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund said, talking to Eustace, who was so badly trying to get the bracelet off.

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian said. Eustace gave him a stern look and growled a bit.

"Well, anyone from here," Caspian said. Rylie, Aleeah, Peter and Susan slightly laughed at Caspian. Caspian looked to Susan and blushed due to the fact that he just screwed up in front of her. Not only that, he just made her laugh!

Lucy looked at Eustace and walked towards him. Everyone watched her as she walked towards him lifted arm. She reached her arms out, grabbing at the bracelet and taking it off of him, him roaring in pain.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Peter asked.

"Not that we know off," Rylie said as he looked at everyone, seeing if they knew something.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Susan said, looking at Eustace. Eustace put his lifted arm on the ground, huffing.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times," Reepicheep said. Eustace looked at the mouse.

"And I'm sorry about shooting arrows at you. If we had known, we wouldn't have shot at all," Susan said, looking down with a guilty face. Eustace looked over to her, trying to glare. But with her face like that, he just couldn't. Edmund noticed this and started to complain.

"Okay! You can just pull a guilty face and he won't be mad at you? Honestly, doesn't anyone else find that weird?" Edmund exclaimed. Everyone around him laughed until they heard a loud voice.

"The boats are ready, Sire!" shouted Tavros.

"We can't just leave him here," Aleeah said.

"We can't bring him on board, Milady," Drinian said.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning," Caspian said, handing one of the swords to the Captain. "And we'll work out what to do."

"But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm, Your Majesties," Rhince said.

At that moment, Eustace decided to be useful and breathed fire at the ground, making a lone log turn into a campfire.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep asked. Everyone slightly laughed as Eustace actually provided to be helpful.

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Rylie were staring up into the night sky, a fire raging in front of them. Caspian and Peter were sitting on something; Edmund was lying down with his elbows being used for support while Rylie sat next to him cross-legged. Susan and Lucy were on the other side of the camp-fire with Gael while Aleeah sat by the shore, her knees tucked up into her chest, looking out into the ocean.

"I've never seen these constellations before," said Edmund.

"We're a long way from home," Caspian said. "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world… finding my father there."

"Maybe you will," Peter said.

"You will never know until you try," said Rylie. They looked back to the beautiful night sky, the stars glimmering against the dark background.

Reepicheep was sleeping by the fire, with Lucy, Susan and Gael close to him.

"I miss my mummy," Gael said, tracing her necklace. Susan and Lucy looked over at the young girl.

"We miss ours too," Susan and Lucy said. Gael looked at them.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," Lucy said.

"How do you know?"

"You just have to have faith about these things," Susan said.

"Aslan will help us," they both said.

She looked over at them and said, "But Aslan couldn't stop her from being taken."

Lucy and Susan looked over at her. "We'll find her," said Lucy.

"We promise," Susan said.

"Why'd you push me?" Edmund asked Caspian.

"What do you mean?" asked Rylie.

"It's nothing."

"Do you mean in the cave?" asked Peter.

"No."

"Oh… I did that for my own entertainment," said Caspian. "It's about time you made a move."

"You did what?" Peter and Rylie practically yelled. Susan and Lucy were drawn into the conversation. They walked over to them, taking a seat by them. Susan sat against the thing Caspian was sitting on and Lucy sat by Rylie.

"Who did what?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently, Edmund made a move on Aleeah," said Rylie.

"You did what!" the girls asked incredulously.

"Our reaction exactly!" Peter exclaimed.

"What happened?" Susan asked, looking up at Caspian.

"I'm getting out of here while you all talk," Edmund said, getting up.

"Have a fun time with Aleeah, Ed!" Rylie said. Edmund glared at him before walking away to Aleeah. He heard them laugh but he didn't care.

He took a seat by Aleeah, watching her. He took the time to notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. The moonlight shone across her face, showing how tranquil and calm she was. Her brown eyes shone in the light, and still sparkled with adventure. Her hair was slightly loose, but still in its messy bun. She breathed calmly in and out, even after what had happened.

"Hey," said Edmund. She looked over to her side and slightly smiled.

"Hey."

They just sat there, watching the ocean in silence before Edmund went to check her arm. It was wrapped in a white rag of shirt, it covered with blood. He grimaced, remembering what had happened. He was just so selfish… like the time with the White Witch.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Aleeah asked looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"For doing that to you," Edmund said, pointing to her arm. "I never should've-"

"Hey," she said interrupting him. He looked at her as her hand went over his. "It's okay. You were just tempted. It's not your fault."

He smiled at her and looked back to the ocean. "It kind of is…" he said. "I _let_ myself get tempted… I couldn't fight it."

"Edmund, it isn't your fault," Aleeah said, putting her hand on his cheek to make him look at her. Her eyes were just so peaceful and calm. "It's a temptation. It's pure evil. You couldn't fight it no matter how hard you tried. Someone just had to make you see what you did wrong. It isn't your fault."

He looked at her, slightly doubting that he deserved her words. He looked down, trying to avoid her gaze, only to have her put a finger under his chin to make her look at him.

"If anything, it's the mist's fault for putting you through this," she told him with a reassuring smile. He smiled back. "And I did tell you that I would beat you in a match," she said, settling herself against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, an amused scowl upon his face.

"Hey, it wasn't a fair match! I was tempted!" he accused.

"Right," she said, extending it a little longer. "We'll have another match then, and we'll see who wins." She looked up at him and he looked down at her, both of them smiling.

"We'll see," he replied. Without any hesitation or regret, he kissed the crown of her head. She didn't bother to look up surprised; she already had a feeling of some sort. She just smiled and snuggled closer to him. He smiled brightly, leaning his head on hers.

From the campsite, everyone was watching them. They all had smiles on their faces, watching the couple in the moonlight.

"That's so sweet," Lucy sighed, a dreamy gaze upon her face.

Peter's head snapped towards hers. "No, no, no! I don't want you getting involved in all this love stuff just yet."

Everyone around him lightly laughed before looking back at the two. Caspian had sat down next to Susan, both of them sitting against something. "They do look sweet together," Susan said, laying her head against Caspian's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled.

"They sure do… I wonder why they hadn't met earlier," Rylie said.

"I guess they never had the time," Lucy said as she began to lie down onto the sand, her head going behind her head. She looked up at the stars, her eyes beginning to drift off.

Peter's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back between Caspian and Susan to Edmund and Aleeah. Why did everyone else get all this romance yet he didn't? He deserved some love, didn't he? He was in fact the eldest; he wanted to feel loved too. He couldn't love his sisters like that; that would be too weird. He needed to feel a love like Susan and Caspian's or Aleeah and Edmund's. A green tinge flashed in his colt blue eyes; but when he blinked it disappeared. He looked back to Susan and Caspian, whom of which were holding hands, smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes. He slightly smiled; it had been a while since he had seen Susan that happy. He looked to his younger sister, who was already asleep. He then looked over to Rylie, who was nodding into sleep. He quietly laughed as Rylie woke himself up, looking around. He sighed. He looked over to his brother. Edmund and Aleeah now lay in the sand, looking up at the stars. Aleeah was cuddled up next to him and his arm was around her. They looked up into the night sky, watching the glittering stars.

Peter slightly smiled, but felt a twinge of envy; everyone was finding love. He stood up and walked to a spot in the sand, somewhere close to Lucy. He lied down, a pack being his pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the soothing sounds of the ocean and the crackling of the fire.

Lucy and Rylie had already fallen asleep, and Edmund and Aleeah were too caught up in their own conversation. Susan's head lied against Caspian's chest, hearing the steadiness of his heart beat. His arms were around her, making her feel safe. Her arms made their way around his neck, her head now in the crook of his neck. Caspian's breath was caught in his throat, before he let it out, actually pulling her closer to him. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her close, kissing her temple. Susan didn't look shocked or surprised, she accepted it. She blushed slightly and closed her eyes.

Aleeah and Edmund looked back towards the camp, seeing the comfortable position Susan and Caspian were in. They both smiled before looking back up to the stars. Before they knew it, they fell asleep too, with Aleeah wrapped in Edmund's arms.

Reepicheep had heard some growling. He looked over to Eustace who was asleep, yet crying. Reepicheep, being the noble mouse he is, stood up and walked over to him.

He approached Eustace, who was crying. Eustace opened his eyes as Reepicheep approached him. "Trouble sleeping?" Reepicheep asked.

Eustace just moved his head away from him.

"Now, now," said Reepicheep. "All is not lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish, keep you company. I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning." Reepicheep slightly laughed to himself and then said, "Yes. You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign… that you've got an extraordinary destiny."

Eustace had been listening and moved his head toward the mouse. Reepicheep had to step back a bit before continuing. "Something greater than you could have imagined. I could tell you one or two of my adventures if you like just to pass the time."

Eustace settled himself as the noble mouse began to tell his tale. "Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, too many than I care to mention, I was with a band of pirates. I met another dragon, much fiercer than you…" he continued to talk until both of them fell asleep.

"It must have been hard," Susan quietly said. Caspian looked at her as she pulled her head up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him. "You haven't found a queen. It must be hard looking for someone pretty yet suitable for Narnia."

Caspian heard the slight sadness in her voice and was curious. Why would she sound sad about it?

"It wasn't that hard," Caspian said, being truthful. Susan looked at him, crushed. "There were many that were fit for the job."

He looked down at Susan, who wasn't look at him anymore.

"Susan, look at me," Caspian whispered slightly. She didn't; she was trying to hide her tears. Caspian put a hand to her cheek and made her face turn towards his. He saw the tears that slowly made her way down her face and his heart split in two. "The thing that was hard was not being with the one that I actually wanted to be with."

Susan was confused, but her heart suddenly lifted.

His hand ran through her silky and wavy brown hair. He looked deep into her ocean blue eyes, down to her full pink lips and repeated. "The council didn't understand that I wasn't ready to marry someone other than the one I truly wanted to marry. They didn't understand that the pain I endured was the worst pain I've ever been in; the grief in my heart was too much to carry," Caspian told her. He tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. "They didn't understand that the one I love was to never come back."

Susan looked at him, her stomach filling up with butterflies.

"It must have been hard not being allowed to come back to Narnia," Caspian said, looking away. "But it must have been easy catching the attention of other men."

Susan heard jealousy in his voice and she slightly smirked to herself. "It was hard not coming back. Narnia is our real home; we actually feel like we belong here. As for the men… it was easy," she said. His head snapped up at her. "It was too easy actually… and I never enjoyed it. They didn't even know me yet they were asking me out for tea or such events." Susan complained looking out to the ocean.

"I never really liked men like that… sure, they were handsome," Susan turned to see Caspian's red face. "But they were never the one I wanted to be with. You want to know what happened every time a guy asked me out for tea."

"Um… not really," Caspian said, rubbing the back of his neck. Susan slightly laughed.

"Well, it's not really bad. Actually, it's good news. I met Aleeah when I was in America, another land distanced from England. She and I became fast friends, but I never knew why she was so eager to meet me. She and I spent time together all the time, like we were best friends. But every time an officer asked me out, Aleeah was always there. She was always able to stop the officer from asking me by mentioning you," Susan looked up at him. His dark brown eyes were wide and sparkling.

"She mentioned me?" Caspian asked. She just nodded. "How?"

"She always said something like I have someone waiting for me back at home… and just to make sure the officer left me alone, she would somehow have a picture of you and me together…" Susan said, blushing fiercely and looking away.

"What's a picture?" he asked her. She smiled slightly and forgot that it was different here.

"A picture is like a painting, except it doesnt have paint and that it's small," she replied. Caspian nodded, and then understood what she meant. His cheeks slightly flushed due to the realization.

"Really?" Caspian asked, in voice a little amused. Susan just nodded, still not looking at him. "I'm going to have to thank her for that."

Susan smirked at him. "I guess I have to thank her too… I never really wanted to be in a relationship… at least not with someone I don't love."

"Tell me about this man you love," Caspian said, egging her on. She rolled her eyes, smirking whilst doing that but did as told.

"Well… he's really nice, and funny; I like a guy with humor. He's smart, handsome, very courageous, and true to himself. He is such a wonderful friend and is amazing to others," she said, looking at him.

"Can you describe what he looks like?" Caspian asked, playfully grinning at her. She slightly laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… like I said, he is very handsome… no wonder girls are falling for him all the time," she said and Caspian laughed a bit. She smiled but continued. "But I guess I can describe him a bit. He has the deepest and darkest brown eyes I have ever seen… I can just drown in them and lose what I was focusing on or what I was about to say. He has skin that has been kissed by the golden sun; his skin a reasonable shade of tan. I just can't explain him as much… you have to see him for yourself."

"What is he like to you?"

"To me… he's Prince Charming in one of those princess stories…" Susan smiled. "Well what about you? What can you explain about this woman you love?"

"Oh, where do I begin? I can explain everything from her personality all the way to her beauty. She just captures my soul."

"Well, then, explain her personality first."

Caspian smiled and sighed. "She is everything. She's logical, just bloody brilliant. She has her own style of humor… and she brings everyone happiness even in the darkest of times. She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and is certainly not afraid to defend her country. I think she is one of the three bravest girls I know. She is so kind to everyone, doing what is best for them before her. What more can I explain?"

Susan smiled. "She sounds very nice… much like Aleeah…what does she look like?" She was egging him on, he knew.

"First off, it's not Aleeah. I would've known if I had liked her. I love her, but just as a sister. And second, well… where do I start? She has the most soulful and most beautiful shade of blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire lifetime… and probably will ever see. She has such full and luscious lips that it is so hard not to kiss her at that moment. She has porcelain skin, such a beautiful shade if you ask me. I can't say anymore… her beauty cannot be compared to words."

"Now, since I answered yours, you must answer mine: what is she like to you?"

"To me? Oh, dear… I can't explain it… I mean, I love her with the deepest parts of my heart. I can't explain how much she means. She is my very soul. She has captured my heart since the moment we met and she has had it since. She is the queen of my heart… and always will be."

Caspian smiled down at her and she smiled back. "She seems very suitable for a queen… why haven't you married her?"

"Because she was worlds apart from where I was… and why couldn't you be with the one you loved?"

"Because he was worlds apart from me…"

They looked at each other, faces just inches apart. They just stared into each other's eyes; not doing anything. When they heard the mumbling of Peter and the crackle of the fire they looked away.

"Susan," Caspian said. Susan turned to him and before she knew it, his lips were lightly pressing against hers. Their lips moved in slow harmony before he pulled back. She opened her eyes, looking at Caspian.

"It was always you," Caspian said. "You're the one I always wanted to be with." Susan smiled before she leaned up, kissing him lightly again. This kiss was now a little more passionate, but very brief. She pulled back as an intense blush took over both of their faces.

"It was always you too," she whispered. He smiled and lightly kissed her lips again. After they pulled back from the light and fervent kiss, they scooted away from what they were sitting against and lied down on the sand. Caspian put his arm behind Susan's head and wrapped his other one around her waist while she faced the sea. He lightly kissed her neck before they both fell asleep. Everyone in the camp was having a very calm night; no nightmares to alter that.

They slight breeze gave the dark yet starry night a blissful feeling. The sea spray slightly sprayed onto Edmund and Aleeah, as he cradled her in his arms. The stars glimmered above them, colors swirling in the sky. The moon shone vibrantly at them, shedding its light their way. Sparks flew from the blazing fire as if the fire was sending offerings to the Gods. The calm sea flowed back and forth onto the shore, glowing underneath the moon's gleam and the stars twinkle. This was probably the only blissful night they would see for days… all before they came across the Dark Island.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey... how are you? well... yeah... i hope you enjoyed it cuz i didnt... i hate this story... but it's doing successful so... **

**i've taken a notice from a reviewer that Aleeah is indeed appearing more than she should be... hm... im not against it... im just thinking of ways i could pull Aleeah OUT of some scenes... the thing was that i just wanted someone to come pop in at random times... someone to stand up for others and just an aggressive person... but i honestly didnt mean for her to be everywhere.. it's getting on my nerves a bit too... (one of the reasons i thought this story would be an absolute fail) but yeah... this is what i get for putting in a character that has some characteristics of me acting as Edmund's love interest... GREEEATTT!... putting in a character that's based off me with Edmund equals a very squealy and hyper obsessedchick15. XD but yeah... i didnt mean for her to be everywhere. sorry. soo soo soo sorry. i'll try and lower down her apperence... i'll do my best to.**

**also, with Suspian, im working on it... i'm trying to squeeze their relationship in as much as i can, but it's hard to do so when watching the movie and making sure that i put Suspian... plus, they're on a bloody ship... what am i supposed to write with them on a bloody ship? (one of the other reasons i thought this story would be an epic fail) but im trying the best i can to squeeze them in... im trying my hardest... every time im typing im thinking "put Suspian here, put Suspian there" and all that... but im trying, please know that... that's why there has been times in the previous chapters when they were about to kiss but then something happened... *shrugs***

**i'd like to thank those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed. thanks you guys! it really helps! thanks to **LM2MM, LadyElena17, allaurae, mae-E, harryherminefan, Brandini86**, and **Mm**. i really appreciate it! (i cant type today... just had to let you know... im backspacing A LOT as i do this!)**

**but yeah... hope to see your reviews!**

**sincerely,**

**-obsessedchick15 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**HEY GUYS! im sooooo sooo soooooo sorry for a late update! i have such a hectic schedule! school is getting more... BLEH! graduating this year... next year's gonna be tough... but how was your guys' breaks? had fun? well, i did... again, sorry for the late update and i'll try and update more. oh, and please know... THIS IS AU! plus... a little OOC is in here... please excuse little graphics or rudeness... just had to come up with something...please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dawn had approached the horizon, splaying the sky with shades of purple and pink. Aleeah lay nestled in Edmund's arms, Susan in Caspian's, while Rylie was splayed across the sand, Lucy was positioned in a ball and Peter was on his side. You could hear Eustace snoring even as a dragon. Gael had woken up and looked to the sky. She gasped and looked around, looking for Lucy or Susan.<p>

She stood up and walked towards the girls, but decided to walk towards Lucy since Susan was in a comfortable position. She knelt down by Lucy as she looked to the sky.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" Gael said, shaking the Valiant Queen awake. Lucy immediately sat up, trying to see what the danger was. "Look!" Gael pointed to the sky, and right there was the Blue Star.

"The Blue Star!" Lucy said. "Everybody!"

"What? What is it?" Peter groaned as he sat up.

"What's going on? It's too early to be awake…" Rylie mumbled.

"What's wrong Lu?" asked Susan as Caspian let his arm that surrounded Susan's waist down by his side.

"Everybody, wake up!" Lucy said. Everyone except Edmund and Aleeah were starting to awaken. "It's the Blue Star!"

"Come on, old boy, wake up," said Reepicheep, waking up Eustace.

Aleeah was starting to wake up, squirming around in Edmund's arms. This motion caused him to wake up.

"Good morning," said Edmund, smiling down at her.

"'Morning," she replied sleepily.

"Oi! Lover birds!" They both sat up and looked to the camp. Everyone was sitting up and Rylie was pointing to the sky. "Look up!"

The two did and they too saw the Star. It was going to be a long journey.

As the boarded the ship, the green mist flew beneath Peter's feet. It went unnoticed, as usual. Peter watched as Aleeah walked down to the girl's sleeping quarters. As everyone else scattered around the place or just walked up the stairs by the helm, Peter decided to follow.

Peter felt unloved, unappreciated. He wanted someone to have these feelings for; he wanted someone to flirt with. Why was it Caspian, Susan, Aleeah and Edmund that got that? He was the eldest, he deserved that feeling. It wasn't fair that Susan had gotten her first kiss before him, and it's totally unfair that Edmund was already falling in love. He needed this; he needed something.

He followed Aleeah down the hall, making sure he fell a few steps behind. He watched as Aleeah entered the room, probably going to change the gauze around her arm. He stood hidden within the shadows, waiting for her to come outside. A few minutes later, she walked outside with a new sky blue shirt and new gauze. Her hair was wrapped in a slightly tighter bun, but otherwise still loose. She walked out of the room, passing by Peter who went unnoticed. He walked up behind her.

"Aleeah," he said. She turned around her hand on her sword. She looked at Peter and sighed, releasing her grip on the hilt and putting a hand over her heart.

"Peter, you scared me half to death! Don't sneak up on me or else you'll actually get killed!" Aleeah exclaimed. She was about to turn away before Peter grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. She slightly screamed and she struggled, but she could not pull free.

"You know, it's not fair that all my siblings are falling in love. Susan's with Caspian, Edmund's with you, and before I know it, Lucy will be with Rylie. It's not fair that I can't find someone to love; it's not fair that I will be left alone!" he said as he ran his hands up her sides.

"P-Peter stop… please!" Aleeah pleaded. She was frightened; completely scared out of her wits! "Peter, p-please l-let me go; you're hurting me."

"Not until I get what I want," he said and leaned down to kiss her. That was before she kneed him in the stomach, causing him to recoil. She pushed him away trying to run down the hall. But Peter caught up to her and once again, pushed her against the wall. He slammed his fist against the wall, making Aleeah whimper in fear.

"It's so unfair that I will never find love. My siblings found love at a very young age and I will grow old and alone for the rest of my life," Peter screamed. Aleeah cried, sobs running down her face; this was happening all over again.

"They will have children and be able to love someone while I just sit there, watching!"

He roughly ran his hands over Aleeah's waist as she cried, trying to push him away. When she looked into his eyes, they were green instead of the colt blue they usually were.

"Pet-Peter get off!" Aleeah cried. He ignored her and began to unbutton her vest. She resisted against him, but he had a strong hold on her. "Peter p-please get off! P-please fight this temptation! Pet-Peter stop!"

Aleeah was sobbing terribly. Peter was running his hands all over her, up and down her sides, brushing her waist. He was beginning to leave bruises at how hard he was holding onto her. He started to kiss her neck, which is something she cried harder at. She tried pushing him away, but his grip was too strong.

"P-Peter stop! Please, P-Peter get off me!" Aleeah cried. Yet he didn't.

Everyone upstairs heard the commotion and decided to come down. They each walked into the hallway and saw the scene.

"P-Peter, get off!" Aleeah cried again. Caspian and Rylie were outraged as Susan and Lucy was shocked as Edmund was just down-right speechless.

"Peter, get off of her!" Caspian yelled as he and Rylie walked up to him. They pried him away from Aleeah as she fell to the ground in sobs. Her hair was fully down, falling down her back in waves. She sat up against the wall crying, sobbing into her knees.

Peter tried to fight off Rylie and Caspian but was then forced out of the spell as Rylie punched his stomach and Caspian punched him across the face. Peter fell to the ground, his lip cracked.

Susan and Lucy were by Aleeah, helping her up and trying to calm her down. Edmund took her into his arms and embraced her tightly, as if he were protecting from anything.

"Never do that to her again! Do you understand me?" Rylie shouted. Peter looked up at him, his eyes back to their original color.

"Don't yell at him!" Lucy insisted. Everyone except Aleeah looked to her.

"Lucy, didn't you just see-" Edmund started.

"I saw what everyone else saw! But didn't you consider the fact that he may have been tempted? I see how he looks at Susan and Caspian and you and Aleeah; he's envious!" Lucy told them. Aleeah was sobbing into Edmund's shirt.

Caspian and Rylie looked to her, their face full of concern. She looked at them, tears forming fast in her eyes. She ran out of Edmund's arms and ran to the both of them and hugged them tightly, who hugged her back. Susan and Lucy went to Peter and helped him up. Edmund just looked at him with a blank expression. Peter looked down in shame, and looked back up at Aleeah. She was still crying and hid in Caspian and Rylie's arms. They had never seen the knight this way before; when she cried she was always secluded. Never have they seen her this troubled, and never had they seen Rylie and Caspian act so protectively.

Caspian and Rylie let Aleeah go, but kept her close by. They all looked to Peter, who was looking down in indignity. He looked up at Aleeah, who immediately stood by Caspian's side.

"Aleeah, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean-"

"We get it Peter, it's a temptation. Everything is okay," Lucy said.

"No, no it's not. I'm sorry… I just… I can't-"

"Peter… you'll find someone someday… it may not be now… but she'll come. Just wait," calmly said Susan as she stroked her brother's arm. He patted her hand and looked to Aleeah for acceptance.

She took in a staggered sigh. "It's not your fault. It's the mist to blame," she said with a struggled tone.

Peter smiled sadly, but Aleeah was taken to the room. "I suggest you stay away from her, Peter," said Rylie as they walked past him. The three best friends entered the room, leaving the Pevensie siblings in the hallway. Peter looked to Edmund, who still wore a blank expression; but you could see in his eyes that he was upset, somewhat mad, and a tad heartbroken.

"Ed-"

But Edmund just shook his head and headed back up the stairs. Peter looked to his sisters, who were still with him. They had nothing to say, but you could tell they were disappointed by looking in their eyes.

"You need to do a lot more than apologize to Edmund and Aleeah… you know how he feels for her," Susan said. He nodded and she walked back upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Pete," Lucy said, hugging her eldest brother.

He hugged her back. "I'm sorry too."

As they pulled back, Lucy kissed his cheek and headed up. Peter looked over his shoulder at the room, but then looked forward to head up. Overlooked again, the green mist flew through the hallway, undetected by everyone.

Everything had been off for the rest of the day. Aleeah stayed away from Peter, and practically everyone; so basically she stayed below. Edmund had ignored Peter for the past several hours. Between Caspian, Susan, Rylie and Lucy, the conversations always ended up awkward. The temptation that Peter had felt was way too awkward to take in.

By nightfall, everyone was in bed; the guys in the hammocks and the girls in the room. Edmund hadn't fully forgiven his eldest sibling, but he was getting there. Each lay asleep, but only Susan and Aleeah was haunted by more nightmares. Aleeah tossed and turned by the window, whimpering and mumbling. Susan held tightly onto her pillow, tears starting to fall down her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Aleeah was back at Narnia, in the castle she had grown up in. She looked around, finding no one. She was confused and started to run about. She ran through the halls, searching for any sign of life. Her sword beside her bumped against her leg as she ran. She found no life in the castle; she scoured every place, including hidden passages. She was breathing quickly, worried about everyone. She ran to the stables, taking a random horse and rode off into the forest. She pushed her horse to go as fast as it could, not caring if she were scratched by the branches of the trees. <em>

_She made her way to the restored Cair Paravel and again continued to search. She looked through all of the rooms and every single inch of the place. She couldn't find anyone. She was panicking completely; where had everyone gone?_

_She took the horse again and rode to the restored Aslan's How. She stopped right in the entrance, jumping off before the horse stopped. She ran inside, searching the place for Caspian, Rylie and the Pevensies. She ran all the way to the Stone Table, where she finally found them. They were scattered around the room, each of them lying on the floor. Susan lay closest to Caspian, while Peter by Lucy. Rylie was right by the entrance and Edmund closest to the table. Tears came to her eyes, falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. She looked around, trying not to jump to conclusions. _

_Aleeah bent down over Rylie's body, looking down at his now pale face. She put two fingers to his neck, trying to find a pulse; but she only felt the coldness of his skin and nothing more. His eyes remained open, but he was not breathing. His sword lied next to him and blood pooled his shirt. She closed his eyes, whilst closing hers because she lost her best friend. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as she looked over to Peter and Lucy. Lucy's eyes were closed, and her skin ghost white. Aleeah put two fingers to find her pulse, but like Rylie's, she just felt cold. Lucy's own dagger was plunged right into her body. Aleeah looked over to Peter, whose face was full of scratches. She put her hand to his cheek, but only the icy feeling was taken. Blood pooled his left arm and his stomach, pooling his shirt with red. Aleeah walked over to Caspian and Susan, who were in each other's arms. Caspian's tan face was now pale, as Susan was ghostly white. Both of their eyes were closed, now remaining in a peaceful slumber that would last forever. She saw two arrows plunged into Caspian's back and blood pooling Susan's stomach. She made a soft cry, looking at the couple. Then she looked over at the Stone Table and cried out loudly. She ran over to him, taking him in her arms. She cried fully now, the tears rapidly falling, blurring her vision. She held the Just King in her arms, sobbing as he lay lifeless. There were multiple stabs to his stomach, ensuring that he died quicker than the others. His face remained pale, his brown eyes closed. She cried hard, the tears rushing down fast. She shook her head, trying to make sure it weren't real. But there was nothing she could do. She had failed to keep her job right._

_Then, she heard something coming in. She immediately stood up, drawing out her sword. She quickly wiped away her tears, focusing on what was trying to come in. Once they entered the light, Aleeah's face turned from a fierce look to a frightened face. The boys that had taunted her all these years were back._

"_Like what we did to your friends?" one had asked, looking all around them. Aleeah kept silent, trying to keep an even breath._

"_We told you that if you never gave up to one of us, we'd kill them all. We held our end of the deal, now it's time to pay up yours," he said, walking towards her. The others remained by the door, guarding it so that she may not get out._

"_I made no bargain with you!" she shouted, backing away from him._

"_Doesn't matter. All that matters is now you can be with us… finally," he said, lunging at her. She jumped to the side, running around the table and heading towards the entrance. The boys got ready to block her, but she slid beneath them, getting up quickly and running down the hall. Tears fell down from her eyes; from both losing her friends and that this was happening all over again. _

_She didn't even make it outside. The boys had caught up to her and grabbed at her. They pulled her back to the boy who took her into his arms, forcing her lips against his. She tried to push him back, but to no avail. The other boys left as he pushed Aleeah into the wall. _

"_You'll regret saying no to me, you little bitch," the boy said to her. Aleeah was crying and pushing him away; she didn't want this._

_But he had a strong grip on her. "You have no one to save you this time." He began to loosen the ties on his leggings._

"_NO!"_

* * *

><p><em>The ship was entering the Dark Island and everyone had their armor on. Susan looked around, meeting everyone's eyes; they were worried too. She looked out into the darkness, trying to see past the fog; but the deeper they went in, the fog became thicker. Soon, the fog took over the ship. No one could see a thing, not even their own hands. The fog swirled around each of them.<em>

"_Susan!" _

"_Caspian!" _

"_Rylie!"_

"_Aleeah!"_

"_Edmund!"_

"_Peter!"_

"_Lucy!"_

_Everyone was shouting, trying to search for the others. The denseness of the fog completely blurred their sight. Susan walked all around the ship, not finding anyone._

"_I'll never love you." Susan turned around and found Caspian standing right in front of her._

"_What?"_

"_I'll never love you. You were just a one-time deal. We never really had a future," he told her, not being gentle at all._

_Susan felt tears coming to her eyes; she didn't understand. All this time, all the things they had done, the almost kisses… they meant nothing?_

"_I don't understand," Susan said._

"_Don't you get it? I don't love you! I never did and I never will," Caspian said._

"_I always thought you were selfish," Lucy stood next to Caspian. "You always seemed to care about yourself and your own fears."_

_Susan shook her head; she couldn't believe this._

"_You were never close enough to the family. You always distanced yourself from us. It's like you never cared," Peter said. He too stood by them._

"_No…" was all Susan could say. _

"_You just seemed to care about homework and beauty… you're becoming like every other girl we know," Edmund said._

"_I don't believe that you've done a gentle thing the entire time you've been on this journey… so why call you 'The Gentle'?" said Rylie._

"_I never believed that I could be your best friend. You may be from a higher class but I am much more skilled and confident," said Aleeah. Susan had tears in her eyes, but as she looked into their eyes, she realized they were green, not their natural color. The tears slowly trailed down her face as she looked at them._

"_No… this can't be."_

"_Oh, believe it, Susan. This is what we truly think," Lucy said._

"_You don't even deserve the title to be called our sister," said Edmund._

_Suddenly, everyone but Caspian disappeared. She looked to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please tell me that what you said isn't true," she pleaded._

"_Oh Susan…" Caspian said, putting a hand to her cheek. "It is." _

_A beautiful girl then appeared out of nowhere, and wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck. She had dark brown hair and a pale complexion. Her eyes were the stormiest shade of gray and she had a slim figure. Her wavy dark brown flowed down her back and to her waist. She had pouty pink lips and a flowing dress held her form._

"_This is my one true love," said Caspian. He looked back to the girl and kissed her passionately. Susan cried out and turned, running a small distance away from Caspian, only to feel a blade enter her stomach. She looked up to see a horrified expression on Aleeah's face. The green color was now gone, replaced with her deep dark brown ones. Everyone's eyes were now their normal ones. Tears were visible in the knight's eyes. The fog had lifted and everyone was now visible. There was no girl by Caspian; everything was just as it was._

"_Susan," Aleeah choked on a sob. "Susan, I didn't-"_

_Before Susan fell into unconsciousness, she heard someone scream and Caspian yell in a way that just broke your heart. "Susan!"_

* * *

><p>Susan woke up immediately, hearing an actual scream. She looked about and saw Lucy wake up and they looked to Aleeah. She was sitting on the floor crying; she was crying harder this time and unable to breathe due to it. Susan and Lucy instantaneously stood up and quickly made their way towards Aleeah. They stayed on the floor, the two queens hugging the knight. She cried to them, with each staggering intake of breathe breaking their hearts. Just then, Caspian, Rylie, Edmund and Peter came in and saw the girls comforting Aleeah. Caspian, Rylie and Edmund moved closer to her, trying to get to her. But when they were within reach of her, she cried harder and tried to get away; they guys became confused.<p>

Caspian tried to get closer to her again, but this time she just screamed and ran past them, running up to the deck. The guys were bewildered at her running away from them. Edmund was about to go and get her before a hand lied on his shoulder. He looked into his eldest sister's eyes.

"Don't… at least not yet. Something's troubling her, and it might have to deal with you… all of you," Susan said, referring to them.

"But we can't just leave her out there. She'll get cold; someone needs to get her," said Caspian, looking back towards the door. Susan felt her blood boil slightly. All Caspian cared about now was making sure Aleeah was safe; it was beginning to get on Susan's nerves. Green flashed in Susan's eyes and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I'll go get her. You four should go back to bed. We'll deal with Aleeah," Lucy said. The guys looked uneasy about this decision.

"We can't leave her," Rylie said. His best friend was out there crying her heart out; usually he was there to cheer her up. It tore at him that he couldn't do that this time.

"Don't worry; like I said, I'll go get her. We all need our rest, especially you four. Yesterday was pretty rough for us all so I think she's taking it the hardest. Just go back to bed," said Lucy. She was young, yet her eyes showed years of experience. They guys looked at each other before nodding.

"Just make sure she's fine," said Edmund, worried.

Lucy nodded and the guys left the room, heading back to their hammocks. Lucy turned to her sister and looked her in the eyes. "You stay here, watch over Gael. I'll go get her, okay?"

Susan nodded and crawled back into bed as Lucy exited the room, heading up to the deck. As she walked up, she looked up at the sky which was crystal clear of clouds and the stars continued to shimmer in the sky. She found the knight by the dragon's head, staring out into the open sea. Lucy walked up to the knight, standing close.

"Why'd you run?" asked Lucy. Aleeah didn't look at her; she just continued to look out at the sea.

"I'm just so afraid," she replied without looking.

"What do you mean? Peter didn't even approach you," Lucy said, becoming confused.

"Not because of him; the dream still affects me, which causes me to think that _they_ will affect me."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. It's something that I will have to face on my own, I guess."

"Aleeah, you can tell me; you always can."

"Well you wouldn't understand if I told you," said the knight, snapping her head towards Lucy. The gentle wind played with Aleeah's hair, delicately blowing the black wavy hair back, showing the actual tears she bore. "Not many understand my condition… what you saw earlier yesterday wasn't the worse I have experienced. I seem strong, but I'm so easily affected." Aleeah was close to tears again and Lucy went to hug her.

Lucy stroked her hair, and Aleeah cried into the younger girl's shoulder, sobbing whole-heartedly. Lucy pulled back and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. You just have to believe that it will be," the young queen said. Aleeah looked into her cerulean blue eyes.

"How do you know it will be?"

"You just have to have faith in Aslan," Lucy calmly said. The tranquility of Lucy's voice was able to serene Aleeah. Aleeah was able to stop crying and together they walked back to the room.

Lucy tucked the knight in and stayed up; making sure Aleeah and Susan both didn't get nightmares. She watched the fire run ablaze. She kept her eyes on it, actually feeling the warmth of the fire creeping into her very body, keeping her nice and cozy. Every once in a while, she would see Aleeah turn and she would hear a whimper, but then it would subside once Lucy prayed to Aslan that she would be fine. Lucy looked over at her sister who was beginning to sleep peacefully, but every so often would she see small tears. Lucy started to drift off to sleep, and sleep overcame her as well.

The next morning was worse than the night. After the nightmare, Aleeah had well stayed away from all the men on the boat; so she secluded herself in one specific spot that barely anyone walked by. Susan had become unlike herself; she seemed so angry and upset all of a sudden. Caspian, Rylie and Edmund worried for Aleeah; and it slightly set Susan off edge. Peter was still ashamed, but Lucy was able to cheer him up. Lucy was worried for everyone; with everything going on, someone would end up in an accident.

Caspian tried to approach Aleeah many times, only for Aleeah to scream slightly and him leaving. Susan saw this and felt her blood boil every single time; all Caspian did was worry about Aleeah. Susan was there too, facing her own problems. She felt like she had been cheated; she felt like all that Caspian said that night was a lie. Her blood boiled every time she saw him worrying over Aleeah; she was green with jealousy.

Rylie was beginning to act up too. He felt as if everyone was talking behind his back; he saw the random looks people gave him on the ship and couldn't help but feel as if people had just started a rumor about him, he felt as if he were an outsider. He felt slightly angry, and began to snap at people for no apparent reason. Everyone was confused at his reason of snapping at them, so they decided to stay away from him- everyone was going crazy.

* * *

><p>"Aleeah-"<p>

"Get away from me!"

"But-"

"Stay away!"

Caspian once again gave up at trying talking to Aleeah. She was in no way being of any help whatsoever. He sighed and walked away, walking towards Peter and Edmund, as they watched Aleeah, Susan and Rylie. Something was off about those three, yet it was undetected. Aleeah stood up walking along the railing and looking out towards the open ocean. Susan had watched as Caspian tried to talk to her again, and it now pissed her off; that was probably the fifteenth time that day. She walked up to Aleeah, her eyes having a greenish tinge.

"Aleeah?" Susan said in a slightly harsh tone. Aleeah turned around, her guard up yet her eyes showed different. Each had tinges of green; they were thinking of something.

"Yes, Susan? What's wrong?" Aleeah asked, trying to sound brave.

"What's wrong is that you act like you're distressed when you're actually not. I know what you're trying to do; you like the attention," Susan claimed.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Aleeah.

"I'm talking about Caspian; you want him for yourself and you like the attention that he is giving you. You act as if you are troubled but you aren't; you want to take Caspian away from me."

"Susan, I'm trying to stay away from him! I'm trying to stay away from all the men on this ship! I don't like the attention, and I am troubled! I'm being haunted by my past!"

"That's a total lie and you know it! You've known Caspian for years and you hate the fact that I have feelings for him so you're trying to take him away!"

They were shouting by now, and it slightly drew the attention of the crew and the flying Eustace.

"Don't you understand that I don't like him like that? I'm trying to stay away from him as far as I can but since we're on a bloody ship I can't run anywhere!"

"Then why is there always a smile on your face after he leaves you alone?" Susan asked in a serious tone. Everyone by now was watching the argument. Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Rylie were by the helm, watching this transaction. They were becoming concerned, yet for some reason none made a move.

"I smile because he actually leaves me alone. I don't want a man near me, I just want to be left alone!" Aleeah shouted. No one could see it but there was a green mist circling the two girls. Unnoticeably, it circled around them, which could have been seen in broad daylight, yet it was not.

"If you didn't want a man near you, why are you out on deck?" Susan asked, slightly pushing Aleeah back. The knight took a step back as Susan slightly pushed her back.

"I dare you to push me again," Aleeah said, her eyes turning slightly green.

"Why? So that Caspian could come save you and I would be to blame?" Susan asked doing it again.

"No, so that I could get away from this ship! I'd be better off not on this ship and away from everybody!" Aleeah shouted.

And without instinct, Susan did what Aleeah had asked. By then, the royals were making their way down the stairs. Susan pushed Aleeah off the side of the ship and the royals ran.

Aleeah fell down to the water with a slight scream and splash.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled.

"Stop the ship!" yelled Rylie. Drinian told men to lower the anchor and they did so. Once the ship stopped, Edmund stood atop the railing, taking off his vests and belts and his sword.

"Edmund?" asked Peter. Then at that moment, Edmund dived into the water. "Edmund!"

As Edmund hit the water, everyone scurried to the side, watching the Just King swim to Aleeah. Aleeah wasn't swimming to the surface at all; her eyes remained closed and she just sank. Edmund swam to her, lifting her up by her waist and swam to the surface. They lowered down the platform down to the water and Edmund sat down on it, pulling Aleeah onto his lap. He laid her body onto the platform, her head on his lap. The platform began to lift and soon they were back on deck.

Edmund carried Aleeah bridal style onto the deck and laid her across the deck floor. Her eyes remained closed like before, her black wet hair splayed across the floor and some strands stuck to her face.

"She's not breathing," Rylie exclaimed, worried for his friend. Edmund took off Aleeah's vest and put two fingers by her pulse. It was still there, but barely traceable. He lowered his face down to hers and opened her mouth slightly. Even in this slight crisis, he couldn't help but blush. He pressed his mouth against hers and breathed into her mouth, trying to give her oxygen.

Susan was breathing quickly, her blue eyes coming back to their original color. She looked at her hands and shook her head. Tears were coming to her eyes as she watched her brother perform mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Susan-" began Caspian but Susan pushed past him and ran to the study.

Edmund pressed his palms into her chest, pushing down to get the oxygen into her lungs. He repeated his actions until Aleeah sat up slightly and coughed water onto the deck. Caspian looked to his friend who remained on the floor, but alive. He looked to Peter, Lucy, and Rylie. Lucy was holding Aleeah's wet black vest as Peter was holding onto Edmund's sword and vests. Edmund was sitting on the floor, dripping wet with Aleeah in his lap, breathing but sleeping. Edmund looked up at Caspian and it was all silent.

"Alright! Get back to work!" yelled Drinian, sensing the fierce tension in the air. The men tore away their eyes from scene and walked around the ship, looking for something to do.

There was a glassy look in Edmund's eyes as he looked at Caspian. Edmund looked to the study and back at Caspian.

"I'll go get Susan," said Caspian and he started to walk away.

Peter, Lucy, and Rylie looked at Edmund holding Aleeah in his arms and saw the way he held onto her, as if she were dying and he wasn't going to let go. Peter slightly smiled at how his brother was growing up; he was learning to love.

"You alright, Ed?" Peter asked. Edmund looked up at him and back at Aleeah. He nodded his head, still looking down at her.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Lucy.

"Not that I know of…" mumbled Edmund and he stood up, holding Aleeah bridal style. She let her head rest on his shoulder as he lightly kissed her forehead and looked back to them.

"She'll be fine," said Rylie in a calm voice.

"I know…"

"Take her to the bedroom. She needs to get out of these wet clothes and you need to change too; before you two catch something," said Lucy, walking up to him and carrying her vest.

"Wait… who's-?"

"I am; you need to change. I'm pretty sure Caspian is dealing with Susan so you two just stay here until Edmund and I come back out," said Lucy. The three boys nodded and Lucy led Edmund, who was still holding onto Aleeah, down to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Susan collapsed in the study, sobbing her eyes out. She leaned against the seat by the window, overwhelming each breath with a loud cry. The tears pooled down her face like waterfalls and landed in her lap. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed loudly. Her hair had fallen down from her vast running; it was in a loose ponytail anyway. She buried her face into her knees, her hair providing as a curtain to shield her tear stricken face. She couldn't believe that she had done that; she never got that jealous. In truth, she knew that Aleeah never liked Caspian in that way, but loved him as a brother. She didn't know why she had acted in such; it was so very unlike her.<p>

She wept into her knees and didn't even notice Caspian enter the room. Caspian saw her distressed form and couldn't help but feel his heart ache. He quietly walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked up at him and scooted away; she didn't feel like she should be by him. He scooted closer to her and she moved again. They continued this until Caspian finally took her into his arms, cradling her while she cried into his shirt. He made shushing sounds, calming her down as he rocked them back and forth, as if he was trying to get a baby to fall asleep. She cried deeply into his shirt, drenching his shoulder. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. Once she slightly calmed down, she pulled back and looked at him with tear-stricken eyes.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen! I didn't know what was happening. I-I didn't mean for her to- I just can't…" she said, staggering as she was pulled back into Caspian's arms.

"It's alright… everything's fine; it's okay."

"It's not o-okay. I p-pushed Aleeah off of the sh-ship, all because I-I was j-jealous," she cried into his shirt.

He closed his eyes and stroked her hair, kissing her temple and forehead. "It isn't your fault, love."

"H-how? I d-did those ac-actions and alm-most killed h-her!" Susan wailed.

She lifted her head to look up at him and her eyes were slightly red. He cradled her face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumb. He kissed her forehead once more and looked deep into her ocean blue eyes.

"It isn't your fault, Susan. It's just a temptation- you can't fight it out; it was bound to happen sometime for you and Aleeah. But it was never really you," he told her in a soothing but solemn voice. She looked at him, slightly unconvinced. "She was tempted too; she _**wanted **_you to push her off, which is something she would never do unless she had a crazy idea to suddenly go swim."

Susan laughed slightly while crying and Caspian smiled; he cheered her up a bit. She shook her head a bit as she looked into her lap.

"But b-because of m-me… she n-nearly drowned."

Caspian pulled her onto his lap and she sat on his lap like a child on Santa's lap. He wiped the stray tears that fell and his fingers combed through her chocolate brown hair. She looked at him with puppy eyes that made his heart melt.

"But did you mean it?" he asked, tucking strands of hair repeatedly behind her ear. She shook her head and he slightly smiled. "It's not your fault. No matter how guilty you feel, it was never your fault. It was just the evil within our temptations."

Susan still looked down at her lap and he lifted her chin to make her look at him. "I know you would never do that to her, no matter how jealous you were."

She slightly smiled and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her head. Once they pulled back, Susan lightly kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, for everything."

"I'll always be here, Susan. I'm not leaving- I'll always be around," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled and got off of his lap. He got up and helped her up as well and hugged her properly. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took the time to smell her hair; even in the salty sea she still smelled of freshly bloomed apple blossoms and French tulips. He never noticed it before, but he couldn't believe how she easily fit into his body. She took the time to be able to take in his scent; not only was there a hint of sea spray, but he smelled like the woods after it rained. His soft dark brown hair felt like silk underneath her fingers. Once they parted, Caspian leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. They kissed for a very brief moment before they parted. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He took her hand and they headed back outside. As they headed out, they did not notice the green vapor floating away.

* * *

><p>Edmund was dressed in a new set of clothes, though it was still blue. Practically, Caspian had two pairs of the same outfit, so Edmund took those. Aleeah was already dressed in a baby blue shirt and new black pants. Her black wavy hair was splayed across the pillow, sleeping peacefully. Edmund sat in the chair by the foot of the bed, watching her sleep. His hair was slightly wet, and so were his cheeks. He moved the chair and set it right by the bed, right by her. Tears slowly cascaded down his face, dropping onto the bed sheet. He stroked her cheek, cradling on side with his hand. She settled more into his hand, slightly smiling. With her smile, he smiled.<p>

"Why does it happen to you?" Edmund asked quietly. She just sighed, her hand lying in front of her. He smiled and took her hand in his. "Why must it be you?"

Her bangs fell across her face, covering her peaceful eyes. He moved his hand to tuck some of the bangs behind her ear. He heard a knock and said, "Come in."

He didn't bother looking at who it was; he was still looking at Aleeah. Peter quietly came into the room and stood by the door.

"Edmund," he said. Edmund turned to look at him before shielding his eyes from his emotions and looking back at Aleeah.

"What is it, Peter?" he asked. Peter looked down guiltily before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Edmund."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Pete," said the Just King, turning around to look at him. "You knew how I felt for her, most the time that we've been here you made fun of me for falling for her. You knew how I felt and yet you chose to do that."

"Edmund-"

"Peter, sorry isn't enough. You realize that by you doing that to her, I may not even get a chance now because she'll be afraid. She'll be afraid to be around you since you did that. I may have lost it with her."

Peter looked down guiltily. "I'm jealous of you," he said quietly. Edmund looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"I'm jealous of you, Edmund. You practically have everything. You were supposed to be the one to come here, not me; you are the one falling in love with one of the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia besides our sisters. You were the one supposed to be living the adventure of your life while I wasn't supposed to."

"But I'm also the one who betrayed you all," said Edmund in a grave tone. "Why do I deserve any of this?"

"Because you turned on her. You did what was right. You use that incident as strength; you use it to stand up against her. You are understanding and noble for everyone. You have everything."

"Why does it matter that you aren't falling in love? You have tons of girls falling head-over-heels for you; and you're the High King. You already have everything."

"I guess it was just the fact that my younger siblings are in love before me… and I feel left out."

Edmund sighed and stood up facing his brother. "Like Susan said, you will fall in love someday. She may not come today, but someday she will. And besides," said Edmund, looking down. "We may not be here any longer for us to be together."

Peter put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "At least you experienced love, Ed." Edmund looked up at him and sighed. He looked back over at Aleeah, slightly smiling. Peter followed his gaze and smirked.

"You know," said Peter. "You two make a really great couple, much like Susan and Caspian. If anything, I'd have her as a sister-in-law any day." Edmund smiled. "Now do you admit you like her?"

Edmund looked up at him and slightly smiled; he nodded and smiled. "Yeah… I guess I do."

Peter smiled and rested his elbow on his shoulder. "Do you forgive me?" Edmund looked at him before shrugging.

"Little by little. But you're closer to being forgiven than before."

Peter smiled more and hugged his brother. He hugged back and then they backed away.

"Are you concerned for Rylie and Susan?" Edmund asked.

"Yes I am… it frightens me that Susan is this way; and watching as Rylie snaps at nothing… it isn't like him. Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried. Susan… that wasn't like her-"

"It was a temptation, Ed. I saw it in her eyes."

"But still… it scares me that she was acting like that. And with Rylie… he is Aleeah's best friend. It's strange watching him like this. Do you think…?"

"Maybe… it's his turn."

"Hopefully, it won't be like ours."

Aleeah turned on her side, sleeping serenely. They looked at her and they both smiled.

"You're lucky, Edmund," said Peter. He looked to his brother. "Very, very lucky."

Edmund smiled. "Thanks Peter."

Peter patted his shoulder before walking away. "I'll be up on deck, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Pete," Edmund said. Peter walked out and left Edmund in the bedroom.

Peter walked through the slightly narrow hallway, walking back up to the deck.

"Going somewhere, Peter?" asked Rylie. Peter turned around with furrowed eyebrows and a confused expression.

"Just going back up to the deck. You?"

"I was just going to check on Aleeah… before I heard my name."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows even more. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you talking about me? Talking behind my back, Peter?" asked Rylie menacingly, his expression deadly.

"We weren't talking behind your back, Rylie. We're just worried," said Peter, who was backing up due to the fact that Rylie was advancing on him.

"How am I supposed to believe that? Everyone's talking behind my back lately, how should I not believe you won't?"

"Rylie, you know I won't; you know I wouldn't ever do that."

"Yet you did." Rylie pulled out his hand behind his back, holding a dagger. "And to believe that I trusted you."

"Rylie, don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Rylie," cautioned Peter before Rylie jumped at him. "Don't!"

Rylie lunged at Peter with dagger in hand, aiming to stab in the abdomen. Peter jumped back, dodging the blow. Rylie went to slash his chest, but Peter kept moving back. Rylie used his other hand to punch him in the face, feeling his fist collide with Peter's face. Peter collided into the wall, hitting it hard. He slid down to the ground, looking up at Rylie with a bruised cheek.

"You talk behind my back all of the time. I seriously can't believe I trusted you." Rylie said, towering over Peter.

"Rylie…" said Peter in a strangled voice.

Rylie grabbed Peter by his collar and hoisted him up, holding him against the wall. He held the dagger against his neck, blood starting to seep.

"You cannot believe how it feels to be ridiculed; how it feels to be the only one rumored about. You don't understand how it feels that I must walk around while hearing people talk about me, spreading more rumors. And here I stand, about to kill one of those rumor spreaders," said Rylie, pressing the blade deeper in.

"Ry-lie… don't do this," said Peter in a very struggled voice. He couldn't breathe.

"Who says I can't?" said Rylie. He took the dagger away from Peter's neck, aiming it towards his stomach. "I never heard anyone say I couldn't."

He was about to stab Peter who had shut his eyes and was ready for the blow.

He waited for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that Rylie was no longer holding him. He saw Edmund on the floor, on top of Rylie. Aleeah, who was now awake, took a hold of Peter and they backed up a bit.

Edmund slapped Rylie and punched him in the stomach. Rylie pushed Edmund off of him and he fell back to the floor. Peter was about to step in before Aleeah stopped him, holding him back. Edmund hit the floor hard, but he rolled to the side as Rylie was on his knees and went to stab him. He kicked him back and stood up quickly.

"Peter, get a hold on his feet," said Edmund as he quickly held his arms down. Peter did as Edmund had said and held down Rylie's feet, even throughout Rylie's struggle.

Rylie yelled and shouted, catching the attention of Susan, Lucy and Caspian. As Edmund looked down into Rylie's eyes, he saw the green tinge in them. He held down Rylie's arms, trying to talk to him.

"Rylie, Rylie, RYLIE!" Edmund shouted, yet he didn't stop screaming.

"What's going on?" Lucy shouted over Rylie.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Susan asked, noticing the blood slowly flowing down his neck. He just nodded as Edmund tried to get to Rylie.

"Rylie! Rylie stop!" Edmund shouted. He stopped shouting but continued with his writhing around and agonized and frustrated whimpers. "Rylie stop this! You're better than this! Please, fight this off! Don't do this to yourself, stop!"

He continued to writhe around, trying to shout. "You're better than this! Rylie, please stop! This isn't you!"

Rylie pushed Edmund and Peter back, but Edmund just landed against the wall. Aleeah had been watching the entire scene; she bit her lip until blood slipped through. She was slightly crying, but now she was seething angry. She went on her knees and punched Rylie in his stomach repeatedly and slapped him in the face hard.

"STOP IT RYLIE!" she shouted loudly. The volume of her voice scared all of them, and when Aleeah used that voice Rylie immediately knew when to shut up.

"This isn't you! No one is talking behind your back. Ryles, you're better than this. Please… fight it off," slightly cried Aleeah.

Rylie was breathing hard, the green tinge disappearing from his eyes. He stopped restraining and Edmund let go, resting against the wall. Peter let go as well, resting on his knees and sighing.

Rylie sat up and looked all around him. His eyes rested on Peter, whose neck was trailed with blood. "Peter, I-"

"It's fine… you're forgiven," Peter smiled slightly. Rylie slightly smiled as well; Peter truly forgave him. Rylie looked over to his best friend and saw the tears slowly trailing down her face. He opened his arms, and Aleeah crawled to him, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said Rylie, hugging her tightly.

"It's fine. Everything's alright," she replied. They pulled back and Edmund help her up as Caspian helped Rylie up.

Peter looked to Aleeah, and slightly smiled. "Thank you, Edmund and Aleeah. Thank you."

Aleeah smiled at him. "It's my job to protect you. But you're welcome."

Lucy went to Peter and let a drop from her cordial flow down into his mouth, quickly healing the cut on his neck. The two sisters took him into the bedroom and went to clear out the blood and help with the bruise.

Edmund held Aleeah's hand and kissed it; all while she was smiling up at him. Rylie and Caspian watched as they did this and smiled discreetly to themselves.

"Caspian, thanks for taking care of Susan," said Edmund.

"Anytime, Edmund. You were there for Aleeah; I'll be there for Susan."

"I suggest you get a move on with Susan before I end up butting in," Aleeah said. Caspian and Rylie shuddered; knowing that when she meddles with things, she meddles with things hard and does everything she can to bring them together.

"I suggest you get a move on, seeing as between you things are getting pretty…" Rylie started, though he couldn't find the right word and was still a little guilty.

"Romantic?"

"Passionate?"

"Fervent?"

"What about a little eager?"

"Or we can go with zealous."

"There's ardent."

"We can go with enthusiastic."

"Intense?"

"Comfortable."

"Comfortable isn't strong enough of a word. What about exotic?"

"No, that's too unusual… how about fanatical?"

"Okay! That's enough," said Aleeah, who was blushing madly.

"None of those words were helpful, just to let you know," said Edmund, whose pale face whose completely flushed red.

"Sure… we got a reaction at least," said Caspian, smirking.

"Well…" said Rylie, who was looking down at the ground due to the fact that he was still feeling guilty.

"Let's go, Edmund. We don't need to listen to them," said Aleeah, taking his hand and leading them up to the deck.

"Don't do anything risky!" shouted Caspian, smirking as Aleeah grabbed a stray apple and threw it at Caspian, where it hit him in arm. Caspian laughed as Aleeah stuck her tongue out at them before she and Edmund disappeared up the stairwell.

Rylie was still looking down, feeling totally guilty.

"Rylie-"

"It's my entire fault," Rylie bluntly said.

"No it isn't, Rylie. It's just a temptation. You thought that everyone was talking behind your back when they were just concerned. It's just the evil coming to you."

"I wasn't able to fight it off. I had to fight Edmund in order to snap out of it."

"You know he can handle you."

"Yeah, but he's the guy our best friend fancies. I've known her for years and never have I physically fought with one she loved."

"She would fight you just to save you from your own temptation and you know it, Rylie. She's just doing what is right for Narnia and its people."

"But-"

"No buts Rylie. Edmund saved you and Peter."

"I never meant to-"

"Rylie, I know. Look, it's just a temptation. You have to fight the evil within ourselves. We all had to go through this, so don't worry."

Rylie looked down, still obviously guilty. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Caspian.

"Believe me when I say it isn't your fault. Just forgive yourself. Peter already forgave you; it's time for you to forgive yourself."

Rylie nodded and Caspian brought him in for a brotherly hug. Once they parted, Caspian tousled Rylie's hair. Rylie slightly laughed and teasingly pushed Caspian away. Caspian laughed again and rested his hand on Rylie's shoulder.

"You okay now?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah; yeah I am."

"Good. Well, I'll see you upstairs." Caspian said. Rylie nodded and then Caspian left. Rylie looked around the hallway and sighed. He headed upstairs as well; as always the green mist flowed around the room before disappearing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so... everyone's temptations were fought... even if they were stupid reasons... i couldnt come up with a good one! i think the only good one was Peter's reason cause he felt unloved. in my opinoin, my favorite parts were when Peter and Edmund were talking before Rylie's temptation. the second one is where Rylie and Caspian were coming up with words for Aleeah and Edmund. eh... okay. i would like to thank LM2MM, mae-E, harryherminefan, Mm, Arocksprpl2, Colonel Mycraft, MyRedPhoenix, and Evaline100. thank you guys for taking the time to review. **

**hey, question... how would you guys like a sequel? just something to think about... XD**

**Susan's temptation/fear or what not: wanted Caspian all to herself. so she pushed Aleeah off the ship.**

**Aleeah's temptaion/fear or what not: fear of being... raped *dont wanna throw it around freely* so she got Susan to push her off the ship.**

**Peter's temptation/fear or what not: fears of being unloved; tried to... rape Aleeah.**

**Rylie's temptation/fear or what not: thought he was being ridiculed *ridiculous i know* so he tried to kill Peter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia, any diaglouge that has been taken from the movie or anything else. i only own two people.**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lucy was by the study balcony, looking out onto the ocean. It was nearing sunset and she looked worried. She looked out onto the water and saw another naiad. She smiled and laughed as the naiad came closer, but that smile turned into a frown as the naiad stopped. The naiad was shaking its head, holding its hand out, as if saying no. Lucy looked confused and furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly becoming worried. She watched as the naiad left and immediately went inside, looking for the others.<p>

She ran through the hall and up to the deck where she found everyone by the helm. Everyone was their normal selves; nothing to fear.

She held a hand to her chest, breathing hard.

"You okay, Lu?" asked Peter as Aleeah handed her a cup of water. She took a sip out of it and gave it back.

"I was in the back, and a naiad was swimming behind the ship. The ship kept moving and then at one point, the naiad stopped. She was shaking her head and shaking her arms. I don't think that it's a good sign," Lucy said quickly.

"It probably isn't a good sign," said Rylie.

"Well, we better watch out; we don't know what the mist can do," Caspian said.

Aleeah looked down and sighed. "I think it's time we get ready for bed. Tomorrow, we should be close to Ramandu's Island. We have to be careful."

Everyone agreed and they headed back down, having a somewhat fitful night.

The next day, some of the crew was down below. They were using the oars to row the large ship; there was no wind.

Everyone was up on deck, looking up towards the clear sky or looking out for Eustace.

"The wind has left us," said Drinian.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now then?" asked Peter as he sat next to Caspian.

Aleeah sighed and looked up at everyone.

"My guess is something doesn't want us to get there," said the Captain as he headed up the stairs to the helm. Everyone looked at each other; what if they didn't make it?

Down below, they were still rowing, taking a lot of effort.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat that dragon!" said one of the crewmembers. Aleeah was passing by at the time and grabbed the man's arm, a fierce look on her face. The only thing she did was glare at him, and that alone was enough to make him shut up.

"Don't worry Eustace, they'll have to deal with me and Lady Aleeah first," said Reepicheep who was sitting on the dragon's head.

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat Eustace," said Susan as Caspian was behind her. All of a sudden, the ship jerked back and Susan fell on top of Caspian, who had his arms around her. Their faces were inches apart, mouths slightly apart. Aleeah had fallen on top of Edmund, who was in the same predicament.

Everyone fell to the floor as the ship jerked, both on deck or below. Lucy, Gael, Rylie and Peter were in the bedroom and they were up against the shelves.

"What did we hit?" Drinian asked as Caspian helped Susan up. Edmund helped Aleeah up as well, all looking around.

Edmund looked to the side of the ship and saw the most extraordinary thing. "Eustace, that's brilliant!" Edmund exclaimed, smiling.

Aleeah went to see what he was talking about and smiled widely once she saw it. "Way to go, Eustace!" she shouted.

Everybody was looking off to the side, seeing that at the front was Eustace, pulling the ship as he flew. Everyone cheered as Eustace continued to fly. Aleeah hugged Edmund, smiling and laughing. Susan looked to Caspian and smiled brightly. He leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips and then Peter, Rylie, Lucy and Gael came up to see. They too began to cheer. Aleeah was right; he was more helpful now than he ever was. Eustace smiled slightly as he continued to lead the ship across the windless waters; on to Ramandu's Island.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the study, the three swords they had found lied on the table. Susan, Lucy and Edmund were out on the balcony as Caspian, Peter, Rylie and Aleeah remained inside. Caspian picked up one of the swords, looking at its shining gleam.<p>

"We can't be sure the other lords even made it to Ramandu's Island," Caspian said. They all looked at him, but Susan was the only one that even responded.

She walked inside, and placed her hand over his. "You never know until you try."

He looked at her ocean blue eyes and saw determination and trust. He smiled and kissed her hand. Everyone smiled and all of a sudden, Edmund took Aleeah's hand, taking one of the swords as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Aleeah as everyone followed them.

"You owe me a match. We'll see who wins this time."

"Edmund-"

"No, we're having a match," Edmund smirked. "And I will win."

Aleeah had a grinning scowl. "We'll see about that."

Everyone just smiled and followed in pursuit, wanting to see this challenging battle.

They all headed up to the deck and Aleeah took off her vest, tying her hair up high. Edmund took off his layers of vests and handed them to Peter, who smirked at him. Aleeah cracked her elbows and knuckles, taking her sword out; this was a battle worth watching. Everyone on deck formed a circle, watching the two begin.

Edmund lunged at her, yet she just easily sidestepped it. She aimed to hit his side, but his blade caught hers. He twirled her blade with his, but before he knew it, he was jumping back; Aleeah swung her sword at him multiple times. He finally caught her blade with his, and they started a dance. They heard the clang of the swords as they threw a blow left and right. Edmund raised his sword up, only to be elbowed in the stomach. The crowd oohed. Edmund recoiled and looked up at Aleeah, who was having fun. She smiled apologetically and he smiled back; and then he made his move. He swung his sword at Aleeah's side, but she deflected fast. She made to aim towards the abdomen, but he deflected in time, just barely missing it. The two were fighting at a very fast pace, throws being made every second. Aleeah swung towards the head, making him duck while he swung towards her legs, making her jump. Once Edmund regained his standing position, Aleeah kicked him back, making him fall to the ground. She aimed towards his abdomen but he rolled to the side, making her blade hit the floor. She lifted her sword out just as Edmund pointed his sword to her neck. They were both equally breathing hard and fast. Everyone was shocked that Narnia's best knight was finally beaten. But this was no ordinary match; she was up against the Just King. Edmund was smirking, though Aleeah wasn't. She had this glint in her eyes saying it wasn't over; that's when she evilly smirked. She pushed the blade back with hers and swung her sword towards his head. He ducked and twirled behind Aleeah who immediately turned around. Up and down they threw blows, everyone hearing the clash of the swords. At the same time, Aleeah and Edmund threw their swords behind their heads and the blades met in the middle. Aleeah backed off and Edmund ran behind her. He held the blade to her throat, all while her sword was behind her back, settled right by his stomach.

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Edmund smiled as Aleeah looked over her shoulder, looking at him. She smiled brightly at him and he released the blade from her throat. She walked forward and turned around, facing Edmund. She hugged him, and he hugged back. After they pulled back, they shook hands, all the while laughing. Peter, Caspian, Susan, Rylie and Lucy were cheering, amazed at the invigorating match. It was indeed a very good match.

Drinian yelled for everyone to get back to work and they followed. They all approached the two who were laughing.

"That was bloody fantastic!" Rylie exclaimed.

"It was completely amazing!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I told you she would somehow beat you," said Caspian, who was slightly laughing.

"When will it be time for me to verse you, Aleeah?" asked Peter. Aleeah laughed and playfully punched Peter's arm. She wasn't as afraid as she was before.

"That was just… amazing. I've seen our brothers fight extremely hard; but watching you and Edmund fight is the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen," said Susan who was shocked beyond words.

"I think it's completely mental to fight Aleeah. Thus, Edmund," said Lucy who turned to her brother, "Are you crazy! Do you want to die?"

Everyone laughed as Edmund grabbed Lucy and tickled her endlessly. Once Lucy had surrendered, Susan walked up to the head, saying words of encouragement to Eustace. She looked farther ahead and realized that they were getting closer. She smiled brightly and turned to everyone.

"We're getting closer, not just far ahead," she had told them. They followed her up to the head and saw a beautiful island with streaming waterfalls and the glittering Blue Star.

"You got us there! What did I tell you, Eustace? Extraordinary! Ha-ha-ha!" exclaimed Reepicheep.

It was sunset by the time they had reached the shore. They had a long way up to go; they had to reach the top of the island, which would be until nightfall.

With Edmund in the lead holding his flashlight, they crossed a bridge in a forest-like place. Waterfalls fell underneath the bridge and all kinds of animal sounds could be heard. Aleeah was behind Edmund, then Lucy who stood next to Peter, Susan next to Caspian and Rylie in the back. The crew followed them from behind, they too keeping watch. They saw statues and heard birds chirping all around. Susan had her bow and arrow out, Aleeah had her crossbow, and Lucy kept her hand on her sword, while Peter and Caspian had their swords drawn along with Rylie. They looked all around, not sure of the unknown place. Alas, they came upon an arch which acted as a doorway. Beyond it was a table, filled with food and candles and all sorts of delectable delights.

"Mhm… food," said Tavros.

"Wait," replied Drinian, looking at the food suspiciously.

"Huh?" was the Minotaur's reply.

Susan, Caspian, Aleeah, Edmund, Rylie, Peter and Lucy walked further up the table, only to see three figures sitting at the other end. Edmund flashed his light upon them, only to step back, gasping. Aleeah instantly went to his side to get a look at what had frightened him. And as a chain reaction, everyone looked and gasped as well. Susan and Aleeah had pointed their bows, while Peter, Rylie, Caspian and Lucy pointed their swords towards the figures. Edmund had his drawn as well, along with the crew. Edmund slowly walked up towards the figures, along with Susan and Caspian. Edmund's light still dawned upon the figures, each being careful. Lucy stood by Peter, where he wrapped a protective arm around her. Rylie and Aleeah stood close, watching the three. As Caspian had moved closer, he started to recognize them. He looked to one man's ring, using his sword to point to it.

"Lord Revilian," he had said. Everyone looked to him and then looked at the figures. Caspian laid his sword upon the table and looked closer to the one he was by. "Lord Mavramorn."

Susan was on the other side of the man Caspian was by, and she lifted the hair out of the man's face. "Lord Argoz," said Caspian as she pushed away the long hair. Lord Argoz had let out a breath, which caused Susan to take a step breath, a gasp escaping from her lips. Caspian looked up at her, his eyes filled with worry.

"He's breathing," she said as Caspian had moved closer to hear Lord Argoz. He was indeed breathing.

Edmund shined his light towards the other lords, noticing that they were too. "So are they," he had said.

"Then they must be under a spell," said Peter from the back. They looked at her and back to the lords. Caspian looked at her and at the table, suspecting something.

"It's the food!" he immediately shouted. Tavros then dropped the apple he was about to take a bit of and everyone looked around.

"Hey, it's the stone knife," Peter examined. "This is Aslan's Table."

Rylie looked to the lords' sides. "Their swords," he had said. Susan, Caspian and Edmund, moved to retrieve their swords.

Each of them took out a sword from Aslan and placed it on the table, making there only six swords. They all looked at each other.

"That's six of them," said Aleeah.

"We just need one more," Caspian replied.

Just then, the six swords began to glow blue, and a blue light was shining down upon them. Lucy looked up and saw a light shining down, coming down. "Look!" she had exclaimed.

They all looked up and saw a shining blue star coming down towards them. It came further and further down. Edmund, Aleeah, Susan, Caspian, Rylie, Peter and Lucy started walking back towards the other end of the table by the crew as they watched the star. Caspian and Aleeah drew out their swords just in case. The bright star was close to the ground, and as it touched, it formed into a beautiful person.

"Travelers of Narnia…" said she, the star, "welcome." They all seemed to bow down to her, her blue light still illuminating off of her skin and her dress.

"Arise," she had said, lifting her hands up. They all did as told.

Her blue-ish colored blonde hair was a little past her shoulders. Her pale complexion was shadowed by the blue lighting. She wore a white flowing dress that had a tail towards the end. It was a cropped shape neckline that was slightly low. It was sleeveless and hugged her form graciously. In any man's eye she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked them. Edmund, Caspian, Peter and Rylie looked at her in awe, while the girls stood there like their normal selves.

Aleeah looked to Edmund, her heart dropping to her stomach as she looked between the star and the Just King. "Who are you?" Edmund had asked, getting the first words out to her.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu," she had replied. "I am your guide."

Edmund looked to his brother, Rylie and Caspian, a smile taking his face. Aleeah looked at him, her heart beating rapidly with a terrible sensation. They all walked closer to her, looking at her.

"You're a star?" asked Aleeah. Liliandil looked to the girl knight, smiled and nodded.

"You are most beautiful," said Caspian. Aleeah's and Susan's heads snapped toward Caspian, as well as Lucy's, Rylie's and Peter's. Aleeah looked to Susan who had looked crushed and was close to crying. She looked anywhere but Caspian, anywhere but anyone. She only looked at Aleeah, her eyes filled with pain. Aleeah couldn't help but feel remorse for Susan. Caspian was one of the reasons she had been brought back… and now that was about to change.

A surprised look took over Liliandil's face as she stammered. "If-If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," the star had said.

"No," said Peter, Edmund and Caspian. The three kings looked at each other, as if competition.

"I think we would prefer if you stay in your human form. Not only is it more comfortable… it is indeed nice to see your beauty," insisted Edmund. Liliandil smiled graciously before looking to everyone. Aleeah looked towards Edmund, her eyes filling with their own tears. Rylie looked at his best friend trying to keep her composure; but he knew her better than that. On the inside she was breaking… that's the kind of girl she was. Susan and Lucy had also looked to Aleeah and could see past her mask; they saw her biting on her lip and breathing rather deeply. Susan was in the same state. The girls gathered close together, holding tightly onto each other's hands as strength. Rylie looked at the three kings and rolled his eyes; they had no idea what the girls were going through right now.

"Please," said Liliandil, "the food is for you." And with a lift of her hands, the candles among the table were light and the food was shined upon. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's Table. Always. Help yourselves."

"Wait," Aleeah said with a strong voice that was able to stop the crew from approaching the food. Everyone looked at her, and was seeing her struggle against something. Edmund grew especially worried that she didn't even look at him while she was breaking. "What happened to them?" she had asked, pointing to the lords.

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan," answered Liliandil. "So they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" asked Rylie. Liliandil looked at him with a kind face.

"When all is put right," was her reply. "Come… there is little time."

She turned to walk away, and Peter, Caspian and Edmund followed her eagerly, while Rylie, Aleeah, Lucy, and Susan just followed. The girls held hands together in strength, trying to contain their tears. The men began to dig into the feast upon the table while the six of them left. They were filled with satisfaction.

Liliandil walked with grace and ease, with an evanescent glow trailing behind her. She led them up to a terrace, where they can see that dawn was approaching.

"The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?" Liliandil had asked as she stood on the terrace. Caspian stood next to her, Edmund on her other side with Peter by Caspian. Rylie was on the side by Edmund and the girls stood a little in the back, but were able to see what was happening.

"Yes," was Peter's reply.

In the distance they saw a great black island with green mist surrounding it. From what they could see, there was green light inside the island, which made the island even more frightening.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable," she had said, looking off to her sides.

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's Table," Susan said in a strained voice. Aleeah gripped her hand tighter, telling her to be strong.

"He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six," said Edmund.

"Do you know where the seventh is?" asked Lucy. Liliandil looked down and up again, her face distressful.

"In there," she said as she pointed to Dark Island. "You will need great courage."

They all went from looking at her to looking at the Dark Island.

"Now waste no time," she said turning to face them all. Caspian looked at her, as if he were deciding to say something.

"I hope we meet again," he had said finally. Liliandil smiled graciously at him and bowed her head slightly. She then looked to the Gentle Queen, whose eyes were still holding in the tears, though they were close to overflowing.

"Queen Susan, there is no need to be afraid. In the end, it shall be you. It always has been," Liliandil said to Susan. Everyone except Caspian and Edmund turned to look at Susan; they were busy looking at Liliandil.

Susan, although confused, nodded her head and a few tears made their way down her face. Liliandil gave a smile of comfort and looked towards them all. "Goodbye," she said. She smiled at Caspian and gave a small smile back. She then evaporated, looking up to the sky. They all took a step back as she slightly expanded and flew back into the sky. Caspian looked down at the ground, smiling.

Susan's heart was beating uncontrollably and the tears had finally released. Peter and Lucy were about to go and comfort her before she let go of Aleeah's hand and ran back from where they came from. Aleeah turned around just as Peter and Lucy came to step by her side. Caspian and Edmund finally turned around, confused as to what has happened.

"Susan!" Aleeah shouted. "Susan, come back!"

"Where'd she go?" asked Edmund.

Aleeah was trying to contain her own tears as well. She closed her eyes and Lucy noticed. Lucy put her hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly, signaling comfort.

"Aleeah, where is she?" asked Caspian, worriedly.

Aleeah turned around sharply at him, hearing the worried tone in his voice. "This is all your doing," she had said, "it's your fault she ran."

She turned to walk away until Caspian asked incredulously, "What did I do?"

Her temper snapped then and there. She sharply turned once again and shouted, "You did a hell of a lot of things tonight, Caspian!"

Everyone's eyes widened; never had they seen Aleeah so furious, at least not compared to the incident on the volcanic island. She just shook her head and started to walk away, but not before they saw the glistening of tears trailing her face.

She looked at the ground before she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You say you love her, but if you love her, why did you do what you did tonight? Why did you choose what you did if you say that she's the one for you? You're one of the reasons why she's here… and you're going to be the reason she's going back," Aleeah said. She started to walk again.

Edmund walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, making her turn.

"Aleeah, what are you talking about?" he asked gently and quietly.

"If you noticed, you would understand," she said as tears rapidly fell down her cheeks. "And the same goes for you what I just said to Caspian."

She pushed his hand off of her shoulder and briskly walked away. At the same time she did so, something fell from clothing. She had not noticed enough to pick it up before leaving, yet Edmund did. He picked it up and held it in his hands; the thing was a gold necklace. The chain was small but durable while the pendant was of a lion. He looked at it with his eyes furrowed before putting it in his pocket. Edmund and Caspian were left there confused. Edmund looked down, his heart slightly heavy. He watched Aleeah practically run now, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know what it means?" Caspian asked Rylie, Lucy and Peter.

"Let's just say you did some very heartbreaking things tonight," said Lucy as she too walked away.

"Make of the words Aleeah just told you. Maybe you'll get some sense into you heads and realized you just probably screwed up your life," said Rylie, his arms crossed. Aleeah was his best friend, and he swore to it that he would hurt Edmund if he hurt her in any way; yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Peter promised himself the same thing; but there was no way he could do that as well.

"You're mistake caused you the two most precious girls in your lifetime," Peter said, cracking his knuckles. They both moved to lift their fists, but then dropped them. They just couldn't.

"Remember what we told you earlier before," said Rylie.

"Maybe then you'll realize the deeds that you've done," Peter finished. And with that, they walked away. Caspian and Edmund sat there, thinking about what they possibly could've done. Not only were the girls' hearts being torn, they guys' hearts was very well close to it.

* * *

><p>AN: hey ya'll! i gotta make this snappy. i've been wanting to upload this for WEEKS! hope you guys enjoyed it. all i ask for is reviews, favorites, alerts and yeah. thank you **MyRedPhoenix, Arocksprpl2, mae-E, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, thegentlequeen, and Lauren. **thank you guys so much. please review!=)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**hey you guys! im sooooooooo sorry for the very long update! i really, really, REALLY am... so, instead of reading this author's note, why dont you read the story that i know you guys adore. :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the copyright to the Chronicles of Narnia. i do not own any dialouge that has been used in the movie. i sadly and aboslutely do not own Skandar Amin Casper Hourani Keynes.**

* * *

><p>Susan didn't take the time to look at the crew watch her; she just ran. She could tell someone was following her, she heard her name multiple times. But the fact they were calling her didn't make her falter a step. She continued to run, pushing past the trees and the thick foliage. She had to realize it at some point, didn't she? She had to realize that Caspian wasn't going to love her forever… or for as long as they were there; she had to have realized that the time would come. The tears blurred her vision, falling fast like a horrid rainstorm. She finally entered a clearing, coming upon the shore and the ship. She took in deep breaths and pressed a hand to her heart, trying to regulate the oxygen making their way into her lungs. The tears plummeted down her cheeks as she dropped to the sandy floor. She tucked her knees to her chest, sobbing into her knees and her lap. She heard people pushing through the foliage and the rough beating of a dragon's wings, but she didn't even bother to turn. She felt strong arms envelop her and she looked up, looking into the colt blue eyes of her older brother. She looked all around her and found Lucy, Rylie and Aleeah. Susan cuddled into Peter's embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. Lucy watched heartbroken and sat down by her sister, hugging her from the back.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Susan. I'm so sorry," Lucy said as she soothed her sister. Susan cried violently, clutching onto her siblings like she was going to lose them forever.

"Sh… sh…" said Peter, rubbing Susan's back, trying to calm her down. He didn't blame Caspian for saying it; Liliandil was indeed beautiful and kind. But when it came to his sisters' feelings, he chose them over any woman. The only thing Peter blamed Caspian for was that he didn't consider that Susan was still there.

Aleeah and Rylie just stood there watching them. Rylie still understood Aleeah was hiding on the inside; he knew her friend inside and out. The first stage would be pure shock, which involved the biting of the lip or the nail. The second stage would then be anger and frustration, where she could snap at anyone at any minute. While she would be at that stage, Rylie would try and stay away from her as far as possible. The third stage was to forget it ever happened; in other words it would be when she's pretending she's fine. The fourth and final stage would be when she finally broke down, where she would cry to him or Caspian. In this case, she was just finishing stage three.

Rylie watched his friend's emotions and also watched as she sat down in the sand next to them. She looked at the Pevensies and then out to sea. Rylie sat next to her, letting the crash of the water crashing onto the shore resemble the peacefulness of the place. Aleeah looked down onto her lap, and a tear fell down just as she closed her eyes. Stage four had finally arrived. She tucked her knees into her chest and cried. Rylie kept quiet. He patted Aleeah's back, wondering what he could do to help ease both of the girls' pain.

Eustace watched the two girls crying, feeling a sudden change of heart for his cousins and the Narnians. Being a dragon really helped and he was able to see a few things from different perspectives. He was beginning to like his cousins more and more with each day that passed. As for Caspian, Rylie, and Aleeah, he was beginning to think of them as friends; the only ones he ever had. As he watched them, only one thought kept going through his mind: Caspian and Edmund messed up big time.

Once everyone (or the crew) had eaten properly and were satisfied, they once again set for sail. Susan and Aleeah were locked up in their sleeping quarters, not bothering to come out unless needed. Susan just lied in the bed, looking up at the ceiling and the fireplace, even if it didn't contain any fire. Aleeah just lied down on where she slept her arm behind her head and her other hand lying atop her stomach. They both had blank expressions with nothing to talk about.

While they did that for the past few days to the journey to Dark Island, Caspian, Edmund, Peter, Rylie, and Lucy have been in the meeting room, discussing many things. Once in a while they would discuss what would happen inside Dark Island and the possibilities of how they would handle it. Most of the time, Caspian and Edmund were trying to get the three to tell them what was wrong with Susan and Aleeah. During conversations like that, Rylie and Peter were yelling at Caspian and Edmund while Lucy just sat watching the transaction. She wasn't afraid of the yelling; the only thing she feared was that they'd end up punching each other. Today, in fact, was one of those days.

"What happened back at Ramandu's Island with Susan?" asked Caspian who was worried. He tried talking to Susan every chance he got when she came outside, but she always ignored him and basically ran back downstairs.

"What happened with Aleeah?" asked Edmund. He too was worried. He usually spent every moment of his time with her, but the fact that she was avoiding him and fiercely angry with tinges of sadness made him suffer from agony. He didn't like what was happening between the four of them. Edmund wasn't able to talk to Susan and Aleeah didn't talk to Caspian. Both of the girls were ignoring only Caspian and Edmund.

"What happened? What happened?" Rylie asked incredulously while raising his voice.

"Calm down, Rylie," Lucy said, sitting on the counter by the pictures of the lords.

"Take the time to think of what you had done back at the island. Retrace your actions and words," said Peter. He stood against a pillar, his arms crossed very tightly.

"How do we do that? We did a lot of things!" exclaimed Edmund who threw his hands up into the air.

"No, we didn't," said Lucy. "You may think we did, but we just did a few simple things. List them; list what we did."

"Well," said Caspian whose heart was aching with every beat, "I remember walking onto the island and standing before Aslan's Table."

"Good start; keep speaking," said Lucy who was as calm as ever.

"Then we found out that three of the lords were there in a deep sleep. We placed six of the swords on the table and then… and then…" drifted Edmund's voice.

"Then what?" Lucy persisted, trying to get him to say it.

"Liliandil came… and we… spoke to her," explained Edmund slowly.

"Yes…" continued Lucy.

"And then she showed us Dark Island then she left," Edmund said plainly. "I still don't see what went wrong."

Lucy groaned and let her head fall back and hit the wall. Rylie smacked his head while Peter just shook his head and sighed.

"Retrace a few steps back," said Rylie, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Liliandil left?" asked Edmund.

"No," said Peter.

"She showed us Dark Island."

"No," said Lucy.

"We spoke to Liliandil," suggested Caspian.

"Somewhere around there," said Rylie.

"By Aslan's Mane, what did we do!" exclaimed Edmund.

"THINK! THINK!" the three shouted at them.

"Wait," said Caspian, "It's what Edmund and I said to Liliandil isn't it?"

"And we have a champion!" exclaimed Rylie with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Just because we spoke to Liliandil, they're angry at us?" asked Edmund; the three just nodded their heads.

"I don't get it," started Caspian, "How is it possible that Susan and Aleeah are mad at Edmund and me, but not you, Peter?"

"Think," was the only thing the three had said.

"Can you stop saying 'think'?" Edmund exclaimed. "I don't get why they would be mad at us for talking to Liliandil… we all basically talked to her."

"Think about what you said," answered Lucy. "Think about your reactions and your choice of words."

"I can't really remember anything about it…" answered Caspian shamefully.

"You can remember… all you have to do is concentrate," answered Rylie.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Lucy, rolling her eyes at the idiocy of Caspian and Edmund.

The door opened slowly and hesitantly, as if the person entering didn't feel like coming into the room. But the door opened anyway and Susan stepped into the room. Caspian immediately stood up, his heart racing. They all looked at her, and it was dead silent in the room. Susan didn't look like herself. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Her brown wavy hair fell down her back and was left in very lush waves. Her skin had turned slightly paler and her blue eyes had lost their shine. She wrung her hands, already feeling nervous about being in the room.

"Do you need something, Su?" asked Peter.

"I was just wondering whether we still had some spiced wine and some fruit," she replied. Caspian watched her form, trying to read her emotions.

"Of course," said Rylie, "May I ask why?"

"Well… Aleeah and I were getting a little hungry. Plus, Aleeah isn't feeling too well," she replied quietly and awkwardly.

Edmund's head snapped up instantly. "How?" he asked. Susan looked at him for just a mere second before looking at everyone else.

"She's just hungry," Susan said. "A little sea-sickness is all, but nothing bad."

"I was wondering when that would come," mumbled Rylie.

Everyone looked at him. "What? Aleeah gets sea-sick sometimes," he said.

"But anyway, can anyone tell me where it is?" Susan asked, disregarding what Rylie had just said.

"It's just down by the crew's sleeping quarters," replied Lucy.

"Thank you." Susan reached the door before Caspian had stopped her.

"Susan," he said, making her turn towards him. She looked in his eyes, but tried not to. "Love, tell me what's wrong."

"If I'm your 'love' you wouldn't have done or said any of those things that night," she said coldly. Tears were starting to form and they fell down her cheeks. Caspian moved to brush one away before she pulled back. "Now I know that I'm not the one… you just waited until someone better came." With that said, she left the room, leaving a very awkward silence.

Caspian let out a faltering sigh, looking to his friends. He too had tears forming in his eyes. His heart was wrenching and his soul was dying. He couldn't live like this anymore; he couldn't live without talking to her. Caspian won't let her go.

He looked to the ground, his hair covering his face. "What did we do?" he asked quietly. Lucy, Peter, and Rylie looked at each other. "What did we do?" he repeated, looking up at them with tears actually falling.

Lucy's heart broke and she moved to hug him. He accepted her hug, embracing her tightly. Edmund couldn't stop thinking about the Telemarine Knight. He just had to know she was okay. "We made a huge mistake, didn't we?" said Edmund.

Rylie looked at him and nodded slowly. "Just tell us… please," pleaded Edmund.

Lucy looked at Rylie and Peter and sighed.

"Recall someone saying this: _"You are most beautiful.""_ quoted Rylie.

"And that same person uttered these words: _"I hope we meet again."_" said Peter.

Edmund and Caspian were beginning to think, their minds reeling and beginning to understand.

"One of you said these words and I quote, _"I think we would prefer if you stay in your human form. Not only is it more comfortable… it is indeed nice to see your beauty."_ Those words certainly made one break down," replied Lucy.

Caspian was beginning to understand faster than Edmund. "Susan… she thought that I was falling in love with Liliandil, didn't she?"

Lucy only nodded. Caspian's head was spinning and his heart was beating erratically. He couldn't believe it; all this time it had just been that. It was plain and simple and yet that thought never came into his mind. Rylie, Peter, and Lucy now looked towards Edmund, who was still figuring it out.

"If Susan thought Caspian was falling for Liliandil… did Aleeah think the same for me?" asked Edmund.

"Not exactly, but you're getting close," said Rylie. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"If that's not it than what is it?"

"Didn't you ever realize that out of all the men she has known, you're probably the only one to fancy her for herself? Not for her looks, not for her status, just for her. Didn't you realize the fact that she fancies you just as much as you fancy her?" Lucy asked. Edmund thought on it a little.

"Edmund… there aren't many guys like you back home when it comes to her. And the fact that she actually lets you borrow her best sword tells something," sighed Caspian as he came to a realization as well.

"She thought you were falling for her like she fell for you. But then, Liliandil came and this happened… and I say this to both of you," Rylie said strongly.

"Susan is my sister and Aleeah is as well as one now. We have seen what they have been through these past few days. I suggest you two fix this fast before we end up leaving," said Peter.

"Leaving?" asked Lucy. "You don't think-"

"It's bound to happen, Lu. But we'll have to wait until that moment actually comes," he responded.

"I don't want to think about that just now," said Edmund looking down. "I just want my friendship with Aleeah to be fixed."

"Don't we all?" asked Rylie.

Later that day, Susan and Aleeah actually decided to stop moping around and decided to walk around the deck. Susan took the time to sit with her sister and have a sisterly conversation, all while sewing. Susan also told Gael a few of their adventures from the Golden Age; the young girl enjoyed it even though she would be told before she fell asleep. Aleeah was talking to Rylie and Reepicheep, smiling while talking to them. She sharpened her swords, which was somewhat concerning Rylie. Reepicheep decided to do the same, in which all three of them ended up talking about battles.

Peter was with Edmund and Caspian, who were still a bit sulky about Susan and Aleeah. He tried to cheer them up as best as he could, they just wouldn't budge. They just watched out for Dark Island and talked over things that would happen in there.

Soon, dusk came and they stayed well away from the island at that time. They attempted to sleep that night, but they all stayed up in fear and in determination. They anxiously waited for dawn to approach them, waiting to be able to stay away from the dark. As soon as light appeared through the window, even the smallest bit of light, Susan ran out of the room and onto the deck. Aleeah and Lucy watched her run out, but they didn't bother to follow her; they knew she just wanted to escape the awkward air of the room.

Susan stood by the head of the ship, breathing deeply and calmly. She was just fine now, and she could say that with all the pride she could muster. She had to accept it someday, didn't she? And that day was the day they met Liliandil. She knew it would be coming, and she knew that someday she'd have to let go; the only thing she didn't understand is why it had to come so soon. But she was fine; she was just fine that she could face anything.

"Susan?"

She turned around, seeing him there standing before her. He looked slightly confused and hurt, but then he also looked a tad hopeful. She gave a real small smile, but it wasn't the best she could have done.

"Are you alright, Susan?" he asked, concerned. She just nodded, not daring to speak. She didn't know how, but she could sense the tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't even done anything but they were coming fast.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Caspian," she said sharply, trying to prevent the gasp of sobs from being heard. Caspian was taken aback by the tone, but nodded.

There was silence, a dead awkward silence. No one talked, they just looked everywhere except the other. Caspian so badly wanted to talk, he was just so afraid. He didn't want to hurt her again; he just wished everything would be okay.

"Susan, can we just talk… please?" he asked a little desperately. She looked at him, her expression slightly blank.

"We are talking, aren't we?" she replied. Caspian sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant."

"If you're talking about what happened on Ramandu's Island, there is nothing to talk about," she said sharply.

"Susan, please listen-"

"Caspian, I understand if you love her now. It was bound to happen at some point. I just wish I had braced myself for the pain."

"No, that's not-"

"You don't have to say sorry. It's I who should be blamed… I don't blame you for thinking that she's beautiful; she is indeed. I just wish-"

"Susan, can you please just listen to me!" exclaimed Caspian. She stopped her talking, looking at him. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she looked at him with strong eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't love Liliandil. I don't love her, I love you. I don't want to love anyone except you. If you were to leave Narnia once again, I wouldn't marry because my wife wouldn't be you. She is beautiful, but your beauty is indescribable."

She breathed out and a slight smile took her face. But she was slightly confused, and she somehow doubted his words.

"You will eventually have to marry if I leave," she said, not looking at him.

"I don't care if they force me to. I will tell them I won't marry. I'd rather have you in my life than marry a stranger," he said truthfully, his eyes pleading.

She looked down, swallowing hard. She sighed before looking back up at him. She closed her eyes, tears trailing farther down her face.

"I can't pretend to be fine when your words still hurt," she said. "I can't pretend that I don't care about your judgment. I love you just as much as you love me; but I'm not going to go through that again next time we encounter another beautiful woman."

Caspian's heart sank but he kept a strong composure. "Susan-"

"Caspian, no matter how many times you may say it… how am I to know that you'll find someone better? How am I to know that it won't occur again?" she asked with tears falling. "I can't risk it too fast."

Caspian looked down, his heart breaking more and more.

"I know you mean well… and I know you never meant to hurt me… but I think I just need some time," she responded. Caspian's heart stopped and his tears were beginning to blur his vision. The sun was rising and Susan saw his tears. She said nothing more and ran back to the room where they rested. She saw Rylie, Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Aleeah on deck, watching the scene. She stopped and looked at them, before swiftly walking away.

Susan lied on the bed and cried, not only with sadness but with frustration. She was sad that she didn't accept what Caspian had just told her, and she was frustrated that he still said those words. Her heart was splitting and being torn, but not from Caspian. She was torn from all these situations.

Caspian turned around to see everyone looking at him. He looked down before looking back up at them. He could already tell that Edmund, Rylie, Peter, and Lucy felt terrible for him, but what he didn't expect was that Aleeah had forgiven him. He watched as his friend walked up to him and hugged him, not smacking him or threatening him. He hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. She stroked his back, holding onto him and being the best friend she was.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen fully and was high in the sky. Aleeah had forgiven Caspian, though she had not pardoned Edmund. She continued to give him the cold shoulder. And he couldn't take it anymore. He missed her presence, he missed their conversations. He missed her.<p>

Aleeah was walking down the hall, trying to get up the stairs. That is, until she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Caspian, I'm fine, trust me," she said, not bothering to turn her head.

"It's not Caspian."

Aleeah turned around and saw the Just King. She sighed in annoyance and tried to walk away.

"Aleeah, can you just listen to me?" he asked, pulling her towards him.

"There's nothing **TO** listen to," she replied, trying to get away.

"Yes there is. Just let me explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what?" she asked, turning on him. "What is there that you must explain to me?"

"About what happened with Liliandil-"

"What about her?" she asked, sharply. "All I need to know about her is that she is very kind, generous, and… gorgeous."

Edmund heard jealousy in her voice and found his sources. She was jealous. He could hear a nice and kind voice when Aleeah described her, but the last part he heard jealousy.

"You need to know what I think and what happened," he responded.

"No, I don't need to know. What you think about her and what happened are things that you must keep to yourself."

"No, you must know."

"No I don't!" and she started to walk away.

"Aleeah just listen to me! Don't make me use it as a command," Edmund said sternly. Aleeah huffed and turned around.

"What is it? What is it that you want to explain?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Let me explain what happened back at the island-"

"I'm already listening about what happened at the island," said Aleeah.

He looked at her with a stern look while she looked at him with a cross one. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel jealous."

She scoffed immediately. "Jealous?" she asked in a shrill voice. "You think I was jealous?"

"Well, if you weren't jealous, explain to me why you have such a high-pitched voice," said Edmund. She had a look of defeat in her eyes before she started a different tactic.

"Explain to me why you think I was jealous," she said in a strong voice. Though it was strong, it was wavering. Edmund looked at her, his eyes also showing defeat. Aleeah smirked in accomplishment. "See," she said, "my point exactly."

She started to walk away before Edmund took her hand and brought her back to him. She turned around too fast and ended up exactly in his arms. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She was biting her lip again, which was driving him crazy. She looked away from his gaze and tried to get out of his grip, but he didn't let go.

"Edmund, let me go," she said.

"Just hear me out, Aleeah," he replied.

"Why should I? So that I can get hurt like Susan did and you'll get hurt like Caspian? You saw what happened out there with Susan and Caspian. You saw how they both got hurt. I don't want either of us to be hurt, especially you." She stood up, but a few feet away from him.

"Why is it "especially me"? What about your feelings?" Edmund asked.

"I'm used to getting hurt, though it may not be in this sort of fashion. I just… please, don't make us go through what Susan and Caspian are going through. I don't want to lose our friendship." And she started to walk away.

"You don't want to lose our friendship you say? Then why are you ignoring me? Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" he asked incredulously.

"What makes you say I'm ignoring you?" she asked turning back.

"The fact that you didn't want to speak to me just moments ago makes me say that. The fact that you haven't been talking to me for days makes me say that. You never want to even see me anymore. Why are you doing this if you don't want to lose our friendship?"

"It's just…" she paused. "I just need some time to let some emotions pass by and forget. I need you to understand that."

"Well, I can't understand if we don't talk about it."

She glared at him, her teeth piercing her lip. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. While you and Caspian were off being amazed by Liliandil, guess what Susan and I were doing. That's right; we were crying our hearts out. You want to know why? Our hearts were broken by two of the most insufferable, though I must say very kind and generous, men I have ever met. How would you feel if you were in our place?"

Edmund looked at her, and saw actual tears. The rims of her eyes were slightly puffy and up close, he could see the slight pinkness of her eyes. She backed up a bit; she knew he saw. Her lips were slightly parted and she looked down. "How would you feel if you realized someone you loved developed feelings for another?"

Edmund looked up at her. "What if they didn't develop other feelings? What if it was just… what if it was just a onetime deal?"

Aleeah looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Of course we thought she was beautiful, but that doesn't mean we fell for her."

Aleeah looked a little doubtful of his words. "If you didn't fall for her, why did you look like you have never even seen a girl with such beauty before?"He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that ended at the back of his neck.

"We have seen women with such beauty; why do you think Caspian looks at Susan so often and me with you?" Aleeah looked at him when he said that last part. His cheeks flushed pink. "I… uh… um… I mean-"

"It's okay," she smiled, "I get it."

"You do?"

"Well… bit by bit," she said. They slightly laughed.

"Well, sure, we were shocked by her beauty, but remember, this has been the first time we have ever seen a star," said Edmund.

"I bet that this first star made a lasting impression," she mumbled. Edmund looked at her, but she was looking down. He used his index finger and lifted her chin upward so that he could see her face.

"For the first time of seeing a star, it did make an impression." Aleeah turned her head. "But I meeting you and Caspian meeting Susan made an impression that will last for a life time," Edmund said. Aleeah looked at him.

She slightly smiled. "Caspian and I don't like Liliandil. We have our hearts set on some other fine ladies of Narnia," Edmund continued to say.

Aleeah looked away, and Edmund saw that she was blushing furiously. He smiled. "Are we okay now?"

She sighed, and looked up at him. She nodded and bit her lip while smiling. "I suppose so."

Edmund smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up. He pulled her in for a hug which she returned graciously. They stood like that for a moment before Rylie walked into the hallway. He looked between them, confused as to what happened. Aleeah and Edmund pulled away, realizing that Rylie was looking at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing happened Rylie," said Aleeah. "Can't friends hug each other?" She walked past Rylie and patted him on the head. She walked away and back up to the deck, a bright smile on her face. Rylie looked at Edmund, whose eyes were shining brightly and had a slightly dazed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Rylie, his face looking amused.

Edmund looked at him and smiled. "She's not mad anymore."

Susan remained in the room, thinking about pros and cons. She listed reasons why loving Caspian was good and then she came up with reasons that were bad. The only things she could put in the cons were the fact that he could find someone else and that she might have to leave, meaning that they wouldn't be together. That was it, but in her pros section, she had more than enough that would prove sufficient.

"_Loving him will only lead to pain and hurt. I mean, he will always be able to find someone better, and there is the fact that I could be leaving again… and this time it will be permanent. It will only hurt not only me, but him as well. If the words he say are true, then he'll be suffering just as I have,"_ thought Susan as she looked at her cons.

"_Yet there are so many pros! He is the only man that considers not only the outside of me, but the inside as well. He actually listens to me, unlike some of the men that I've met. He considers my opinion in things, and is fine if I disagree with something. He accepts me for who I am; he doesn't force me to be someone I don't want to be. Although he appreciates my status, he sees me as… well me. Not __Queen__ Susan the legendary monarch. He sees me as Susan Pevensie, the girl from Finchley. He is sweet and caring, not to mention gorgeously handsome! He is intelligent… and just so deep. He has a way with wording. He lost his accent… but it's not that bad. Being surrounded by Narnians tends to do that to one. He is generous… which is unlike some men I know. He considers my intelligence, and knows that I am not just some girl that "needs" protecting. He is well aware of how well I can protect myself, thank you very much. But, then again… he does it for my well being... because he loves me…"_

Susan looked down into her lap, a tear slipping past her eyes. She knew he loved her… she just didn't want that feeling of being broken again. She looked back at her pros, looking at them with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"_He married no one because he loved me. He didn't marry for three years because of me… and because of me; he wouldn't get married at all._

"_But remember? He was staring at Liliandil! He said "You are most beautiful" to her! How am I going to know that he won't stare at other beautiful women?_

"_He won't stare because his heart is committed to me! What if he was just shocked by her beauty? _

"_What about her beauty? He didn't say that to me when we first met…_

"_But he did do a double-take… and looked awestricken._

"_He did that with her as well…_

"_He said that my siblings and I are nothing like he expected… and wasn't he the one that wished we had more time together?_

"_Yes… but-"_

While Susan was debating in her head, Caspian was in the meeting room. He sat in one of the chairs, twirling a thorn-less rose. In fact, it was a white rose, which happened to be Susan's favorite. Caspian didn't remember bringing them on board, but he remembered seeing it next to his hammock when he woke up. He always had a white rose by him since Susan came on board, though he never knew why. Like it was mentioned before, he didn't know or even remember how white roses came aboard. He thought back through events of when they stopped on land, but remembered nothing of the sort of bringing white roses. But then he remembered it was Susan who brought it on board... and the memory that came along with it.

* * *

><p><em>Caspian had been making sure that everyone on Coriakin's Island made it back onto the longboats. He noticed that Susan was nowhere to be found. So he told Peter that he'd be back. He looked around for Susan through the foliage and Coriakin's garden. There, he found her holding a basket full of white roses.<em>

"_Susan? What are you doing?" asked Caspian as he smiled._

_She looked up at him. "I'm just picking flowers. It's been a while since I've last done this."_

"_Yes, but we are about to leave."_

"_I know. I'll be there in a minute."_

_She turned around to continue picking as Caspian watched her. Her passion for finishing something always amazed Caspian. The thought of finishing something strangely reminded him of her leaving. It was as if she wanted to finish her adventure by giving him a kiss. Bittersweet, but magical. He was about to turn around and head towards the ship, but he looked over his shoulder to see her still picking and humming. He smiled and walked up next to her. _

_She smiled up at him and continued picking. He started picking up some, placing them gently in the basket. He saw her slightly blush as their hands brushed up against each other. He smiled and continued. The more he picked, the closer he got to her. He was close enough to smell pomegranates and apple blossoms. _

"_What's the significance of white roses? There are tons of flowers around," said Caspian._

"_Oh… well, white roses happen to be my favorite," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear._

"_Really? Well, these are quite beautiful… like you," he said as he placed a shortened white rose behind her ear. She smiled and blushed._

"_Thank you," she whispered and she continued to pick._

"_Why are they your favorite?"_

"_For many reasons. For example, they are a symbol of innocence and purity."_

"_Like you."_

_Susan laughed. "If you say so."_

_They both laughed. "But they are also a symbol of secrecy. I am a woman of many secrets."_

_Caspian smiled. And she continued. "They used to be a sign of love, but not just petty love. It was a sign of true love. Later then, red roses became the symbol of love. And white roses are mostly used at weddings. I hope to use it one day besides just making the house or anything look elegant."_

"_It makes you look elegant. And lovely," said Caspian. Her bright ocean blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed._

"_What? It's true," said Caspian who smiled._

"_In your opinion. But to me… I don't know."_

"_Susan, you're beautiful in every way possible. Not only on the outside, but your personality and your grace are stunning as well. No matter what anyone says or even if you doubt yourself, you're a bloody striking person."_

_Susan laughed. "I'm sure if Peter heard you say that, he'd kill you."_

"_I'm pretty sure too. That's why he's far away."_

"_Hey guys?"_

"_I spoke too soon," said Caspian._

_Susan laughed and they both looked towards Peter. "Yes Peter?"_

"_We're leaving. We should go," he replied._

"_Alright, just one more flower," said Susan. She leaned to pick a flower and placed it in Caspian's hands. She smiled at him and then walked off, following Peter. He blushed lightly and smiled at the white flower. He too, followed them to the ship._

* * *

><p>He remembered it vividly, like it was just yesterday. He sighed; he couldn't believe this was how the voyage ended up being. He just couldn't believe it. With Susan around, he thought it would be great. But now… he just screwed it up for himself. He closed his eyes, sighing. He wished she wasn't mad at him. He tried to explain it to her that she could never love Liliandil like he loved her. He didn't expect her to take it and twist it around. He just wanted her to take it in and forgive him.<p>

His heart ached. He had seen Aleeah and Edmund talking again, and they weren't arguing! They were smiling, even laughing for that matter! He was jealous of their repaired relationship. He got up and decided to talk to Susan again. He had to explain it thoroughly and properly. He was going to fix this; no matter what, he was going to fix this.

He walked out of the meeting room and headed to what was supposed to be his sleeping quarters. He mustered his courage and knocked on the door. No one replied.

"Susan?" he called. He knocked once again, but no one replied. "Susan, please open up. Susan?"

He entered the room, but found it empty. He looked around, wondering where Susan could've gone. But on the desk, he found a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. He noticed it was a pros and cons list. He saw very rare cons- at least two cons. As he looked at the pros, Susan entered the room quietly. They both looked up at the same time, realizing who else was in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the list in his hands. She looked between him and the list. Her intention was to run out, but then Caspian shut the door before she could escape.

"Susan-"

"No, Caspian. I told you, I need time."

"You've had hours of time. Please, can we just talk about it?"

"No, we can't. I can't-"

"I know… you can't bear the pain of your heart being broken again. But neither can I Susan. Please, can we just talk again, so that it isn't awkward?"

Susan looked at him, seeing his plea in his eyes. She sighed and sat down on the bed. "What? Why do you want to talk to me this badly?"

"Susan, you have to understand that I don't love Lilian-"

"We're back on that, are we?" she said a little harshly. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she softened her voice. "There's nothing to discuss about that. Once I leave, you're going to go back to Ramandu's Island, retrieve Liliandil, and marry her. You'll end up marrying at some point, even if it is not her."

"But it's not going to be because I don't love them," he replied.

"Yes, but you WILL learn to love whoever it is. You'll have a kid… a kid that won't be mine…"

She looked at the ground, and he looked at her. She wiped her eyes. She looked up at him. "I'm not going to be waiting here forever, Caspian. I know you know that."

"When are you going to realize that just because we are worlds apart, I will always love you?" asked Caspian all of a sudden. She stared at him. "When are you going to realize that I've waited three years to get married? I've had ladies from all over approach me for an approval of marriage, but I said no. I've said no all these years. Do you know what I've gone through in the years that you left? Did Aleeah tell you?"

She shook her head. She didn't recall Aleeah saying anything about the years with Caspian.

"I was a mess without you… For a while, I didn't walk out of my room. I didn't eat, I rarely slept." He walked back and forth the room. "When I finally did get out of my room, Aleeah and Rylie were concerned for my well-being. I was pale. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my eyes were red. I was unhealthily skinny. I finally decided then that I should do something. I mean, you fought so that I could rule like a King, not like a pansy. I've spent all my time dying inside, when I should be living. I started eating again, I tried to sleep. You always appeared in my dreams, and if something horrible happened in the dream, I immediately woke up. I stopped crying… but my heart ached every single minute of every day. When I was looking up documents with Aleeah and Rylie, Aleeah had said I lost the shine in my eyes. My smile had been hidden for weeks, for months. I was a whole different person without you. There were nights when I couldn't stop crying. Aleeah and Rylie would come into my room and be there for me. The people were becoming concerned. It was different; my life was different without you in it. You are the sun in my life. Without the sun, I'm dead."

Tears had been rolling down Susan's cheeks. Caspian looked at her, his eyes getting cloudy with tears. "I need you, Susan. You say that I will forget you? No… no one can ever replace my love for you. No one in this life and the next will ever replace you."

"But what about-?"

"Susan… just because I asked Liliandil to come back to Narnia with us doesn't mean I'm replacing my love for you. You're my everything Susan. I've lived without you once, and I don't want to live without you again. I love you, Susan. No, I don't just love you. I'm IN love with you. I always have been. I don't know why I realized it when you left me, but I did. I've always loved you, since the first day we met."

Susan looked down. She stood up. "You've told me that so many times-"

"Susan, every day without you is torture for me. Not hearing your sweet voice is the death of me. Not seeing those heavenly ocean blue eyes of yours will drive me crazy. Never seeing you… if I never saw you again, it would be a living hell for me."

Susan looked down again and closed her eyes. "Every day without you is torture for me too, Caspian."

Caspian sighed in relief. She looked up at him and smiled. "Even if we are worlds apart, I love you, always," she said. "Nothing will ever replace my love for you. You have had my heart since the first day we met. I know you meant every single word you said, I was just too afraid to get hurt again. Thus, because of my fear… I was pushing you away. And pushing you away is NOT an option for me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for acting this way. In a way, I guess you could say I was jealous. But I love you forever and always Caspian. Cross my heart, in this life and the next, no one will ever take your place in my heart."

Caspian smiled and took two strides to get to her. He took her into his arms and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He had his arms positioned at her waist, but now they were wrapped around it, and bringing her closer to him. Their lips danced against each other, and Caspian certainly didn't expect Susan's tongue to run over his lips. He couldn't help but moan at that, and she smiled against the kiss. She ran her tongue against his lips again, and this time, she gained entrance. Caspian's hands ran up and down Susan's back, and at some point it touched the bare skin of her back. Yet, that was rare. It sent shivers up and down Susan's spine and left her with buckling knees. Their tongues danced a fiery dance, and yet they battled for dominance. Susan's hands ran through Caspian's silky dark brown hair, slightly tugging on it. That action made him moan once again. Their kiss was so passionate that they were moving backwards, and with that they landed on the bed with Susan on the bottom and Caspian on the top. Caspian's hands went up and down Susan's sides as her continued to run through his hair. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and their lips raved each others' in hunger. Yet, there was a very important part to living: air. They reluctantly broke apart, both breathing very heavily.

Susan's lips were red and slightly swollen. Her cheeks were flushed red and her body felt warm. Butterflies were flying in her stomach and her heart was soaring. The shine in her eyes was now brighter than ever.

Caspian's hair was slightly disheveled and his cheeks were heated pink through his lightly tanned skin. His heart was pounding and flying high in the sky. The gleam in his eyes could never be taken away, not when he was so happy.

They both looked at each other, both smiling brightly. Before they knew it, they were both laughing. Caspian rolled off of her and off of the bed. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, letting the mess become tame. Susan sat up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, licking her lips. They looked at each other, and shyly looked away. Never in their lives had they kissed like that. Granted, it was probably the first heated kiss they ever had.

Caspian took a deep breath and looked at Susan. Since their kiss, she had a slight glow to her. He smiled brightly at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Does that mean you forgive me, Susan?" he asked in a shy voice.

She laughed lightly and smiled. She looked down and back up at him whilst sighing. "Yes, Caspian. I forgive you."

He smiled and she stood up. He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at him and slightly blushed. He took her arm in his and they walked out of the room. As they headed up to the deck, they dropped their arms by their sides. They smiled at each other and walked up to the deck. Susan walked out first; it was the first in a few days that she has been out of the room. She breathed in the ocean air and walked to where her family was.

Caspian came out after Susan, going to where Aleeah and Rylie were. They stood by the helm, talking to Drinian about possible battle plans they might need. They saw him coming and Aleeah slightly smiled.

"You okay, Caspian?" asked Rylie.

"Of course I am," said Caspian. He looked down to where Susan stood and sighed. "Everything is absolutely great."

Peter saw Susan coming towards them and he slightly smiled.

"You okay, Su?" he asked. She smiled brightly at them. She took in a breath and looked to where Caspian stood. She nodded and looked back to her siblings.

"To be honest, I'm doing great. Never better," she replied. Edmund, Peter, and Lucy looked up at Caspian as Aleeah and Rylie looked down at Susan. They looked back to the ones they were talking to.

"Oh really?" asked Edmund and Aleeah at the same time.

"Definitely," Susan and Caspian replied.

"Shall we talk to our friends?" asked Rylie, referring to the Kings and Queens of Old.

"If you want," said Caspian.

They headed down to the deck where they stood by the four.

"Hey," Edmund said, smiling at Aleeah.

"Hey," she replied in a small yet shy voice.

"Hey!" said Rylie in a weird but attention getting voice. They all laughed. Everyone saw Susan and Caspian now smiling at each other.

"Is everything alright between you two?" asked Lucy, looking back and forth between the two.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" asked Susan. "You act as if we've been arguing."

"But you just-"

"You sure you're okay, Lu? We've been talking this whole time," insisted Caspian.

"But you were just-" started Aleeah.

"What do you mean you-?" stated Edmund.

"I thought you were mad at him," said Peter.

"I'm so confused," Rylie said, placing a hand to his head.

Susan and Caspian laughed. "We're just kidding," said Caspian.

"However, everything between us is just fine. Things were… sorted out," said Susan. She and Caspian began to blush and Lucy, Edmund, Aleeah, Rylie, and Peter looked at them with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" asked Rylie.

"Because it looks like-" started Edmund.

"-you two had one good bloody snogging session," finished Aleeah. The two blushed deeper and their answer was found.

"Oh," said all five.

"Well… at least there is no more arguing," said Lucy. Everyone nodded at Lucy's statement.

"While that may be, we still have Dark Island to worry about. This battle is not over yet," Aleeah said sighing. Edmund put a hand on her lower back, and she looked at him.

"We'll get through it," Edmund said.

"You just have to have faith," replied Peter.

Everyone looked at each other and looked out towards the sea. Not far ahead was Dark Island.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey there! again, SOOOO sorry for the long wait on the update! i've had this chapter ready for SOOO long, i just never had time to update! okay, so thank you all to who alerted, favorited, and reviewed! i would like to thank Arocksprpl2, mae-E, briannah, ,IsobelleBaby, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Romantic Journalist, 93.x, and MCH for reviewing! oh my goodness, we're soooo close to the ending! i cant believe it! well, still, thank you guys sooo much for this! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**sincerely,**

**obsessedchick15 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! oh my goodness, i'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this. ever since i started high school i barely had time to update ANYTHING! for anyone that reads Realization, i'm sorry for not having updated in a year! i completely lost all inspiration for that story! i've had writer's block for the longest time with it and i'm completely sorry! :( but i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. it's time for the battle! :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Chronicles of Narnia series. i do not own copyright of anything. i do not own dialogue from the movie or the shipping Suspian. i do not own anything except for characters Aleeah and Rylie. **

**enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>They came within distance of Dark Island. There was thunder heard, and clouds had surrounded the island. However, the sun was still out. Eustace flew closer to the ship.<p>

"So, what do you think is in there?" asked Tavros. Edmund had a worried look on his face. He looked at Peter who had the same expression.

"Our worst nightmares," said Edmund. Aleeah looked at him and then back at the island.

"Our darkest wishes," said Caspian. Susan had taken his hand after he said that. He looked to her and held tight onto her hand.

"Pure evil," said Drinian as he looked to the seven. He walked away from his spot at the helm and walked over to Tavros. "Tavros, unlock the armory."

"My lord," was his reply. As the Minotaur walked down the stairs, Drinian shouted to the crew: "Archers, prepare yourselves."

"Aye, Captain," said one of the crew. Everyone began to move.

"Light the lanterns," Tavros had said.

Caspian looked to his friends. "Let's get ready." Everybody walked down the stairs. The boys headed into the chart room as the girls went into their quarters.

Aleeah had been pulling her hair back in a French braid with her bangs left out. Susan had been putting on her quiver and fixing her hair as she did for the Narnian Revolution. Lucy was fixing her vest. Gael was sitting on the bed, watching them.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you. All of you," she said. The three older girls looked at her and smiled.

"When you grow up…" said Lucy as they each walked towards her. Lucy took her left, Susan took her right, and Aleeah kneeled in front of her.

"You should be just like-" said Susan.

"You," finished Aleeah.

Susan and Lucy wrapped their arms around the girl as Aleeah took her hands. Lucy took a deep breath. She remembered her dream. Aleeah saw this and took Lucy's hand.

"I wish I had sisters like you. I'm the oldest in my family, with only a brother," Aleeah said. Susan and Lucy smiled.

"You never know. You can always be an in-law," said Lucy. Aleeah shook her head as Lucy lightly laughed and Susan smiled brightly.

"We'd love to have you as a sister, Aleeah. You're basically one, already," said Susan. Aleeah smiled and they enveloped each other in a hug, including Gael.

The boys were in the chart room. Caspian was putting on his chest armor, Peter was strapping his on himself, Rylie was putting on a boot, and Edmund was just about to put his armor on. Caspian looked up at them, struggling to get out what he wanted to say.

"In case we don't get through whatever this is," he said. Edmund and Peter looked up at him. "I want you both to know I think of you as my brothers."

Peter and Edmund smiled. "Us too, Caspian," said Peter.

"Who knows, we just might be in-laws," said Edmund. Caspian shook his head while Peter smiled brightly and Edmund lightly laughed.

"I've gotten closer to you all," said Rylie. "And… it's been a real honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet the one who's been helping keep peace in Narnia," said Edmund. Each of them smiled. Peter helped Edmund with his armor.

"You gave up your sword," said Caspian.

"It wasn't mine to keep," replied Edmund. Caspian handed Peter Rhindon just as Aleeah came through the door.

"Hey," she said calmly. Everyone smiled at her. "Use this," she said. They all looked at her. She smiled and walked up to Edmund. She handed out her best sword to him.

"But it's-"

"I want you to use it," she said. He grabbed it and took it. She smiled at them and nodded.

"Whatever happens, don't give into the temptations," she said. Everyone nodded. It was time.

Eustace flew above the ship with Reepicheep on his back. "There it is, my friend," the noble mouse said. "Our battle awaits."

Eustace's eyes widened in fear and he turned around to turn and fly away. "Eustace, no! Halt! Eustace, stop! Stop!"

Eustace did stop, which caused Reepicheep to flip over and land on his nose facing him. "I will not accept surrender. A noble warrior does not run from fear. Look at me! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Eustace's eyes were down which he cast upward and growled. "I am a mouse," said Reepicheep. "You, you're a dragon. You've got skin like chain mail, you breathe fire." He went back to his position on Eustace's head behind his ears. "Come on," he said drawing his sword, "let's meet our destiny."

And with that, Eustace flew back towards the island.

The ship was getting closer to the island, everyone's heart racing. Everyone was on deck, and Caspian stood on the platform by the head. "No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader," spoke Caspian. Every single one of the crew members looked up at him, including his six friends. "Together we have traveled far. Together we had faced adversity. Together we can do it again." He looked at everyone, but looked especially at his group of friends. "So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in." Edmund and Peter looked at him proudly, as well as Susan. She had goose bumps as she heard him speak. Aleeah couldn't have been any prouder. Rylie was smiling, his fear being uplifted. Lucy smiled brighter than anyone. "Our world… our Narnian lives depend on it." He paused for a moment, looking at everyone. "Think of the lost souls we're here to save." Rhince had looked down and thought of his wife. Lucy wrapped her arm around Gael, thinking of Gael's mother. "Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

As Caspian started to step down, Drinian had shouted, "For Narnia!"

Then everyone started shouting, "FOR NARNIA!" Everybody raised their arms and weapons into the air and Caspian looked up at them.

"FOR NARNIA!" Lucy and Aleeah shouted loudly. Susan had a small tear roll down her face; this was the king they had fought for. Caspian looked up at them, not believing what he was hearing. He looked at his friends and saw them smiling brightly, entirely moved by his speech.

As they entered the island, it was dark and misty. It was eerily dark. You could hear the ship creek its way through the murky waters. No one could see. At least, they couldn't see much. Green mist started coming from ahead, but no one noticed it completely. It headed towards the ship, aiming for everyone. People did see it, but paid it no mind. It aimed for everyone. Rhince saw a mist of his wife, who was laughing, coming towards him.

"Helaine," he spoke but she went right through him.

"I can't see a thing," said Drinian as he squinted his eyes. "This fog's too thick."

Caspian saw the mist and looked around. He seemed confused, until he heard a voice. "You are a great disappointment to me. You call yourself my son, then act like a king." It was his father.

"You think I'd ever love you?" He turned again and saw a mist form of Susan. "What we had… it was never really anything." His heart broke until the real Susan pulled him out of his reverie.

"Don't give in," she said. She looked at him with bravery in her eyes, something he admired. She kissed him gently on the lips before holding his hand and watching out.

Just then, they're hands had parted and she heard a voice. "You're not loved by anyone, not even your friends and family." She turned about and saw mist versions of her friends and Caspian. The real Caspian took her hand and kissed her gently. She pulled out of her reverie of the mist and held on tight to Caspian.

"Edmund, come with me." A mist form came towards Edmund. "Be my king." It was Jadis. "I'll let you rule."

"Go away. You're dead," said Edmund as he talked to the mist.

"You can never kill me. I'll always be alive in your mind, silly boy," replied the mist.

"No!" he shouted fiercely.

"Edmund?" He turned around and saw Aleeah standing very close to him with worried eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he replied. She looked about, still worried. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, which caused his cheeks to go red. Once she backed away, he was about to say something before they heard a man yelling in the distance.

Everyone started crowding to the side of the ship, as they tried to find who was shouting.

"Keep away!" the man shouted. "Keep away!"

"Who's there?" asked Peter.

"We do not fear you," said Susan in a strong voice.

"Nor I you," replied the man.

Edmund took his flashlight and turned it on. He shone it about, trying to find the source of the voice. It was then that he kept the light on a man who stood against a rock.

"Keep away!" he shouted again. Caspian had seen the person they have found.

"We will not leave," Caspian said.

"You will not defeat me," stated the man. He held a sword in his hands, getting ready as if he were going to strike.

"Caspian," said Rylie. "Caspian, his sword."

The man got out of his battle stance as he heard the name. Caspian looked at the man. "Lord Rhoop," he said, rushing down the stairs with Susan beside him.

The man started to run along the rock. "You do not own me!"

"Stand down," Aleeah had said and the crew lowered their weapons.

"Let's get him on board, quickly," said Peter.

"Help him up," ordered Drinian.

"Ready, sir," said a crewman. Three crewmembers started readying the grappling hooks before Rhoop had been taken into the flying arms of Eustace. He brought the lord onto the ship and the crew made sure he safely got onto the ground.

"Be calm, my lord," said Lucy.

"Off me, demon!" Rhoop shouted as he held the sword in his hand ready to strike.

"No, my lord," said Caspian. "We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

Rhoop's eyes widened not in horror, but in shock and bewilderment. "Caspian?" he whispered. Rhoop turned to face Caspian and practically went to tears. "My lord?" He moved his hand to touch Caspian's face. He stood up and said, "You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly turn this ship about, before it's too late."

"We have the sword, let's go," said Susan.

"Let's turn her about, Drinian," said Peter.

"Aye-aye, Your Majesty," replied Drinian.

Rhoop turned around. "Do not think. Do not let it know your fears or it will become them."

Just then Edmund closed his eyes. "Oh, no."

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Susan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He went to the other side of the ship to check the waters.

"You didn't?" Aleeah asked incredulously. However, Edmund didn't reply; he watched the water. He saw what looked like rocks suddenly move under the water. The ship was thrown to the side, causing everyone to fall. Peter grabbed Lucy, Caspian grabbed Susan, and Edmund grabbed Aleeah. Aleeah then helped Rylie up.

"Look!" shouted Caspian who was holding onto Susan as he pointed out into the water.

"What is that?" asked Susan.

"It's too late. It's too late!" Rhoop shouted. Gael backed away from the side, and into the middle of the deck.

"It's gone under the boat!" shouted a crewman.

Lucy turned around with a worried look on her face. "Gael!" she screamed.

Gael was on the other side as the water suddenly burst upward and a sea serpent appeared. Gael screamed as the sea serpent screeched. Aleeah looked at Lucy and then at Gael. Aleeah ran for it. Everyone turned to see the monstrous thing and drew their weapons.

"Aleeah!" shouted Edmund. The people backed away as Aleeah ran for Gael. Aleeah slid on the floor as the ship was thrown back again. She reached Gael just in time.

"Run!" Aleeah shouted.

Gael ran to Lucy and Lucy held her.

Eustace flew out of the mist and towards the sea serpent. "Don't let me down. No fear. No retreat," said Reepicheep.

"Hold fast!" shouted Drinian as the serpent screeched even more.

Edmund grabbed Aleeah's wrist and hoisted her up. Together with their swords drawn, they covered Lucy. Eustace then swooped down and breathed fire at the creature. He roared the fire out of his mouth, causing the thing to screech in pain. Edmund watched Eustace as Aleeah kept hold of Lucy and Gael. The serpent thrashed about, breaking a net. Eustace had climbed onto the thing's back, clawing at it and roaring.

"For Narnia!" screamed Reepicheep as he pierced his tiny sword into the flesh of the monster. "Take that and that!" The creature continued to screech. Reepicheep was then thrown off the monster and onto a rope on the ship. "Eustace, hang on."

The serpent thrashed its head and threw Eustace off. Eustace still kept up, for his wings made him fly (obviously). As Eustace flew back towards the creature, the serpent grabbed him with its mouth and took him under. Everyone went to the side to see it. The Pevensies were BEYOND worried, they were hyperventilating. They saw the serpent slam Eustace against a rock, leaving the boy turned into a dragon tired and hurt. Lucy, Susan, and Aleeah all had worried looks on their faces. Eustace looked at the creature, and before it could attack, he breathed fire once more into its face.

The thing screeched even more, and then ducked under the water. Eustace stood atop the rock, or was trying to do so.

"Out, creature!" shouted Rhoop as he pushed Caspian and Susan aside. He had the sword in hand. Rhoop threw the sword towards Eustace.

"No! The sword! The sword!" shouted Rylie.

The sword hit Eustace in his arm and instantly the girls shouted, "Eustace!"

Eustace roared and went back down onto the rock. Then he flew away.

"No! Come back!" shouted Aleeah.

Everyone watched as Eustace the dragon flew away.

"We're doomed! We're doomed! Turn this ship about!" shouted Rhoop.

"Stop him!" shouted a crewmember. "Someone stop him!"

Rhoop had taken control of the helm and Drinian looked at Rhoop. Rhoop turned the ship, causing everyone to tip the other way. Caspian held onto Susan as they both tipped slightly backwards. Drinian punched Rhoop who immediately went down.

"Now crew," ordered Drinian, "to your rowing positions." He had taken control at the helm. "Oars at double speed!"

Lucy looked up at the dark cloudy gray sky. _"Aslan, please help us," _Lucy thought in her mind. Just then, a tiny bit of sky had cleared up and a bird cried. It was a seagull, a seagull Lucy had once seen.

Down below, people were rowing. "Pull!" shouted Reepicheep. "Pull!"

* * *

><p>Eustace was flying way, clutching the arm that had gotten hit. He flew out of Dark Island and onto a very small barren island nearby. He collapsed into the sand.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then the serpent burst out of the water again and quickly made its way to the Dawn Treader.<p>

"Pull! Put your back into it!" shouted Reepicheep.

Just then the serpent jump out at one side of the ship and down the other. People jumped out of the way and dived onto the floor.

"Gael, come on! This way!" shouted Lucy as she had taken Gael's hand and they ran. Caspian and Susan were running up the stairs.

Peter and Rylie were on the ground, soaking wet from the serpent. They had dived out of the way.

Edmund was running his way through the constriction of the serpent. Things were exploding at him. Aleeah had been on the other side, doing the same thing. The serpent constricted the ship, wounding it tighter and tighter. People down below had fallen, as well as people on deck.

Lucy and Gael were in the room where they had retrieved their gifts from Caspian, Aleeah, and Rylie. "Now you must stay here until someone comes and gets you. Okay?" Lucy said. Gael was crying and held onto something.

The serpent showed its head and Caspian was at the helm. Caspian saw a rock, a giant rock that would be able to help. Susan saw it too and had the same idea.

"Ed! Ed. We'll ram the serpent. Smash him on the rocks," Susan said. Caspian looked at her with admiration but kept focus.

"Steer her to port. I'll keep it on the prow," replied Edmund.

Edmund ran across the deck and Aleeah watched. Aleeah, Peter, and Rylie made their way up to the helm, watching Edmund.

"Look out!" The serpent dove for someone.

"Edmund!" Aleeah screamed.

Lucy made her way out under deck and out to her friends and family. Edmund climbed to the dragon head, getting the serpent to follow him.

"Forward! Come on! Pull!" shouted Reepicheep who was still getting people to row.

Edmund slid down onto the dragon head's tongue and got his flashlight. He shined the light on the serpent, trying to get its attention. The serpent turned in front of the ship and looked at Edmund. Edmund's sword was drawn and he pointed the flashlight.

"Try and kill me! Come on!" he persisted the serpent.

"Edmund!" shouted Peter.

"Come on! I'm here!"

The serpent dove for the dragon's mouth, trying to get Edmund.

"Edmund!" Aleeah screamed.

"No!"shouted Lucy and Susan.

"Edmund!" shouted Peter and Caspian.

The serpent bit off the top mouth of the dragon head, but Edmund was still safe. They were getting closer towards the rocks. The serpent threw the chunk he had gotten into the water and went back to Edmund. Caspian was by the helm, getting the ship moving. He and Peter were both working on it. Edmund climbed out of the dragon's mouth.

Susan had taken her bow and taken an arrow out. She stretched the string and got ready.

"Archers ready yourselves!" ordered Drinian. Caspian looked at her and thought back. It was the revolution all over again.

She aimed and waited.

The beast chomped at Edmund. "I'm still here!" he shouted.

Susan breathed, cleared her mind, and with a fierce look she let go of the string. The red feathered tipped arrow flew in the air, past the creature's tail and into the serpent's eye. Edmund had taken a breath and looked back.

"Brace yourselves!" Peter shouted. The ship rammed the serpent against the rocks. The serpent's head was thrown forward, causing Edmund to jump. He fell onto the ground, tumbling onto the deck. As the ship backed a bit, green mist came out of the beast.

* * *

><p>Eustace opened his eyes, and saw something coming towards him. It came closer and closer. Eustace lie on the floor, but got up with a heavy breath. A lion stood before him on the island. The lion stood majestically and looked at Eustace. Eustace clawed at his skin, as if he were trying to get rid of it. Suddenly, the lion started clawing the ground. As the lion clawed the ground, claw marks appeared on Eustace. The lion clawed deeper in and more. More claw scratches appeared on Eustace. It was as if the lion was clawing away at Eustace's dragon skin. The lion scratched one more time and Eustace was on his hind legs. Then the lion roared loudly, causing Eustace to blow away. The clawed skin was in a way coming off. Eustace was blown off of the ground and was flying in the air. His body changed, and so did the scenery. He was now on an earthy ground, and was once again a human boy. He landed first face on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>The serpent continued to screech at the ship. But it was glowing green on the inside. Aleeah was at Edmund's side.<p>

"Edmund! Edmund!" she practically shouted. He sat up a bit and opened his eyes. Once he looked up at her, she pulled him in for a tight hug. He hugged her back, stroking her wet hair. She was so close to tears. Peter helped them up and Peter clapped Edmund's shoulder.

But then they looked up at the sea serpent to see that it was not dead. If anything, it had just split its body open to use as another weapon. Aleeah looked up at it as well as Edmund. Peter saw them and shouted. "Move!"

The serpent lunged at Edmund but Peter and Aleeah had pushed him down. Peter looked up and grabbed the closest thing to him. He grabbed a sword and chopped off a part of the serpent. Edmund, Peter, and Aleeah looked up to see the serpent screeching in pain as it pulled back up. They looked back to the part he had cut off and it disappeared. Edmund and Aleeah had stood up while Peter was still on his knees. Caspian came up to them and saw the part of the beast disappear.

"We can beat this," Caspian said as he still looked at the spot the thing just was.

* * *

><p>Eustace woke up and looked around. He felt his abdomen, where the sword should be. But he looked behind him to see it there. He picked it up and looked at it.<p>

* * *

><p>The serpent still thrashed around, its teeth getting caught in the mast.<p>

"We have to get it closer," said Aleeah. Susan, Lucy, Peter, and Rylie circled around them.

"All hands to the main deck," ordered Drinian.

Caspian looked up at the creature. "Ready the harpoons." He looked at Susan, who had a fierce look on her face. She smiled slightly before helping to the harpoons.

The serpent was bringing the ship down as it tried to free its teeth. Edmund was about to go on a rope before Aleeah called him. He looked at her.

"Don't die. I need you to come back," she said. He nodded looked at Peter.

"Take Rhindon. You'll probably need it," he said.

"Don't worry, Pete, I'm not going to lose it," Edmund replied. Edmund took the sword and ran off the deck and jumped onto the rope. He climbed onto what's left of the safety net and started climbing up to the crow's nest.

Eustace started running past the bridge on Ramandu's island.

"Ready?!" shouted Susan. Each of them had a harpoon, getting ready to throw.

"Aye!" shouted crewmembers. Caspian looked at Susan who nodded. He looked at Peter, Lucy, Rylie, and Aleeah, who all nodded at him.

"Now!" Caspian shouted. Each of them threw the harpoons into the beast's body. The serpent screeched and thrashed. Its teeth had been free, but now it was caught by harpoons.

"Pull its head down!" ordered Peter.

Everyone started tugging on the ropes to the harpoons, doing their best. As they did, Edmund was making his way up.

* * *

><p>Eustace ran past the tree trunk shaped doorway and came upon Aslan's Table. He saw and heard swords at the end of the table clattering and turning blue. The sword Eustace was holding was turning blue as well. He walked closer and closer to the six of the seven swords, getting ready to place it on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Edmund made it up to the crow's nest.<p>

* * *

><p>Eustace continued to walk forward, but he didn't notice the green mist coming up from behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was pulling the ropes with all of their might.<p>

"Heave!" shouted Peter and Caspian. Everyone was getting close to pulling the beast's head down. The head knocked against Edmund, causing him to almost fall.

* * *

><p>As Eustace made his way closer, so did the green mist. Just as he was about to place it, the green mist grabbed him and pulled him back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Edmund," said a voice. The green mist of the White Witch had come again. Edmund watched the form, fear taking over his eyes. "What are you trying to prove, Edmund? That you're a man?"<p>

* * *

><p>Eustace started thrashing the sword about, trying to clear the blurriness the mist was creating for him. He thrashed about as he stood up, doing his best to clear the mist.<p>

* * *

><p>"Edmund!" Caspian's voice was slightly muted.<p>

"Ed!" shouted Peter.

"Keep pulling!" shouted Rylie.

They kept trying to pull the thing down. They pulled back and heaved.

"Do it!"

"I can make you that," said the Witch. "I can make you my king." She extended her hand. "Just take my hand."

The thing that kept the harpoons in place broke off, giving the beast freedom from its hold. People stumbled forward and some to the side. Susan had been thrown forwards and onto the ground as she got hit with some splintered chunks of wood. Rylie and Peter had stumbled forwards as well, almost falling into the water. Lucy and Aleeah had been thrown to the side, nearly knocked unconscious. Caspian had helped Susan up and cleared off the planks of wood.

* * *

><p>Eustace continued to thrash about, getting the sword to where it should be. He started using moves Reepicheep had taught him to use. The swords were clattering and shining a brighter blue. The mist tried to cover Eustace's sight, but he got up and lunged. He placed the sword right where it should be.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just give in," said the Witch to Edmund.<p>

* * *

><p>Eustace stood up and blue light shot up into the sky from the swords.<p>

* * *

><p>Rhindon started glowing blue as well and the mist of the White Witch looked at it. The light shone brighter and brighter.<p>

"Edmund! Do it!" shouted Aleeah.

Edmund looked to the serpent and pointed the sword at it. "Come on!"

The serpent lunged forward and Edmund thrust the sword into the roof of the monster's mouth. It started to screech terribly. The green mist of the White Witch also screamed. "No!"

Edmund yelled and blue electricity sparked about the fiend. Edmund retracted the sword. Blue electric bolts shot into the sky as the serpent fell backwards into the water, finally defeated. It sank to the bottom, being left there to rot.

The dark and gloomy gray skies opened up. Bright rays of clear skies and sunshine poked through.

"The spell… it's lifting," said Lucy. "Everybody, look!"

As Edmund was coming down, and everybody else was getting up, they saw clear skies… and boats heading their way. The blue light at the Aslan's Table began to falter, and the three lords sitting in front of it were taken out of their sleep.

"Narnians!" shouted Rylie. "Narnians!" Everybody started cheering aloud and clapping.

Rhince and Gael made their way through the crowd and Lucy watched. Lucy walked over to Gael, who was looking for her mother.

"Mummy!" Gael shouted.

"Helaine!" shouted Rhince.

Gael and Rhince started swimming towards the boat that carried the woman they've been searching for. Edmund wrapped his arms around Susan and Lucy, as Peter wrapped his arms around Lucy. Caspian wrapped his arms around Aleeah and Rylie as they looked out at the family. The three Telemarines separated to help out.

"Rhince!" shouted Helaine. "Gael!"

"Mummy!"

Gael had reached her mother and they hugged. Gael was close to tears. Rhince kissed his wife and they hugged as a family.

"Let's have them on board! Clear the decks," said Caspian. He was walking one direction before Susan took his hand and brought him close to her. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they looked at the family. Aleeah and Rylie stood by them as well, looking at the boats.

Lucy looked at all of them. "We did it. I know we would."

"It wasn't just us, though, Lu," said Peter.

"You mean…" started Aleeah.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Susan, Lucy." Eustace came swimming up to the ship. "Over here!" The seven turned around and went to the other side.

"Hey, Susan, Lucy! I'm in the water. Hello?"

"Eustace!" exclaimed Susan.

"I'm a boy again," he said.

"Well we can see that," joked Rylie. They all laughed, even Eustace.

"Eustace!" popped up Reepicheep. "I see your wings have been clipped. Ha ha!" Reepicheep too jumped into the water.

_"Where the sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet…"_ Just then Reepicheep and Eustace had tasted the water. "It is sweet. It's sweet!"

Everyone on deck smiled brightly. "Look! Look!" said Reepicheep. In the distance you could see what looked like a white sea.

"Aslan's Country," said Aleeah.

"We must be close," said Caspian.

"Well, we've come this far," said Susan. She looked up at Caspian and grabbed his hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. They smiled at each other before looking out at the sea.

Edmund walked up to Aleeah and smiled. "I'm back and alive."

"I know you are. Thank Aslan for that," she said.

"You were pretty worried about me, weren't you?" he asked, smirking. She playfully pushed him and shook her head.

"I was only worried because it's my duty to protect the Kings and Queens of Narnia, whoever they may be," she replied.

"Sure, that's the reason."

Aleeah shook her head before walking way. She stopped and turned around. She walked back up to him and quickly pecked him on the lips. "I'm glad you're safe," she said before walking briskly away with a smile on her face.

He stood there a bit dazed. Peter came over to stand next to his brother and watched him watch Aleeah walk away to help the crew members. Peter smiled and waved his hand in front of Edmund's face; when Edmund had no response to it, Peter slapped the back of his head. Edmund scowled and looked at his brother, who crossed his arms with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" Edmund asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing. Just admiring the fact that you love Aleeah," Peter replied smirking. Edmund's eyes widened to which Peter laughed to and walked away.

"When I saw you in your stance… it brought back memories," said Caspian.

"Really? How so?" asked Susan.

"I remembered the Revolution. When you led the archers. I remember when you almost fell," said Caspian. Susan nodded and kissed his cheek. "I also remember how brave you truly are, and how you always fight for those you love."

She smiled and kissed his bearded cheek again. She laughed slightly and he smiled. "I should really shave if every time you kiss my cheek you're going to laugh," he said. And she laughed whole-heartedly.

"I don't mind," she replied. He looked into her eyes and they both leaned in.

Their lips met once again in a soft gentle kiss. Susan's hand was behind his neck, bringing him down closer and his arms were somewhat around her waist. Suddenly, they heard whooping, whistling, cheering, and giggling. They broke apart and found that they crew was watching them and cheering them on. Even Drinian was clapping. Aleeah was whooping and giggling. Edmund and Peter were whooping and whistling a lot. Rylie just clapped. Lucy was giggling like crazy.

All that was left was one small adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY YOU GUYS! i hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took me forever to update. so i'd like to thank the people who favorited, reviewed, and such. Thank you to MyRedPhoenix, katy1986, mae-E, R12Fizzy, Arocksprpl2, XDragonsxSpectrumX, GottaLoveSuspian, EgyLynx, Kayleigh, BVRG0614, and Penny. thank you all so much for reading and just being there. it really means a lot and i cant thank you enough. <strong>

**Sincerely,**

**obsessedchick15 :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the copyright to Chronicles of Narnia in any way, shape, or form. I do not own the dialogue that has come from the movie. I do not own Walden Media's copyright of this film. All rights go to C.S. Lewis. Shipping of Suspian is credited to Andrew Adamson. I only own the characters of Lady Aleeah and Lord Rylie. **

please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Caspian, Susan, Edmund, Aleeah, Lucy, Rylie, Peter, and Reepicheep were seated in a long boat as Aleeah and Caspian took control of the oars. Lucy's, Susan's, and Aleeah's hair were done in the luscious waves they bestowed. No one wore their vests. They only wore the shirts and trousers. They rowed through a sea of white flowers, and the waters were calm. It all looked so tranquil.<p>

"So, what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Peter asked Eustace.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself," Eustace said. His voice no longer sounded obnoxious and annoying. It sounded relaxed, quiet, and changed. It sounded as though this entire experience had made him a new person, which it really did. "Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot.

"Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I meant, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really," he said as he looked at Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. "I'm so sorry for being such a sop."

"It's okay, Eustace," Edmund said.

"You actually were a pretty good dragon," Aleeah said. Everyone was smiling at the boy. He even smiled too.

Reepicheep stayed in the front, watching what lie ahead of them. "My friends," he said, "we have arrived."

Everyone turned around to look at what Reepicheep had been referring to. They saw after the sea of flowers ended a sand bar. Beyond the sand bar was a giant wave that did nothing but move on its own. It towered about the sand bar, but made no move to land on it. The sky and water were as blue as ever. Beyond the wave, you could only just see mountains and waterfalls. Aslan's Country.

The long boat reached the shore, and Reepicheep hoped off of the boat onto the sand. Caspian and Peter jumped off as well. Caspian looked back at Susan and offered his hand. She smiled and took it as he helped her out of the boat. Peter helped Lucy out of the boat. Edmund stood and stepped out, only to wait for Aleeah to get off with him. She smiled and with his help, got off of the long boat. Rylie and Eustace just got out as everyone started to head towards the towering wave. Caspian held Susan's hand and Edmund continued to hold Aleeah's. Susan didn't mind of course and neither did Aleeah. The eight Narnian friends walked towards the wave in curiosity. Wind blew along the towering wave, thus blowing against the eight. As they walked towards the wave, a shadow appeared on the floor, though none had noticed. It was the shadow of a lion.

Eustace was the first to see the lion and he slowed. "Aslan," he said. Everyone turned around to see the majestic lion. He walked towards them on Caspian's side.

"Welcome, children. You have done well. Very well indeed," he said. He stood in front of them, looking at them all. "You have come far, and now your journey is at its end."

With a smile on her face, Lucy asked, "Is this your country?"

"No, my country lies beyond," said the Great Lion.

Caspian looked at the waves, a thought in his mind. Aleeah and Rylie looked at Caspian, then each other. They knew what Caspian had been thinking about.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian had asked. Everyone looked to the Telemarine-Narnian King. Aslan looked at him.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son," replied Aslan. "But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

Caspian looked at the waves, the thought still on his mind. Everyone looked at him. Caspian looked at Susan and back at the waves. He let go of her hand and walked towards the waves. He stepped onto the foamy shore of the waves and let the water flow against his hand. Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Aleeah, Rylie, and Eustace watched Caspian with worried expressions on their faces. He took his hand back, stared at the wave, and turned around looking at the floor. Tears were evident in his eyes as he looked to his friends.

"You're not going?" Peter asked. Everyone looked at Peter as he asked.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. People." He looked at Aslan and stepped forward. "I promise to be a better king."

"You already are," said Aslan.

"Aslan?" Susan asked.

"Yes dear child?"

Susan looked at Peter, and back at Aslan. "You told us that we could never come back. If we weren't supposed to come back, why do Peter and I stand here before you? Why did we come on this adventure?"

Aslan looked at Aleeah, and the girl knight looked down.

"My queen," Aleeah started, "it was not expected what had happened between you and Caspian. It was not expected that both of your feelings would grow in time. Aslan was putting both of you to a test. Peter's test was to see how well of a brother he could be to all of you. Your test…" Aleeah paused. She looked at both Caspian and Susan this time. "Your test was to see if your love would last. Even Aslan can make mistakes. He made a wrong decision for you two not to come back to Narnia. He knew that he was depriving you of a home."

"He wanted you to have one last adventure together as a family," Rylie said.

"They both speak the truth, Peter and Susan. I feared that you would lose your trust with each other. I feared you would lose your love as a family. I feared you would lose your love for me," Aslan said. The very last part was meant for Susan. Aslan looked at her and Susan couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Children," Aslan said. Lucy smiled brightly at the lion.

"I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu," Edmund said. Lucy's smile slowly went away from her face. She turned to Edmund.

"But I thought you loved it here," she replied.

"I do. But I love home, and our family as well," he said. Lucy looked at him with a forlorn expression on her face. She looked at the ground. "They need us."

She sighed as Reepicheep started clearing his throat. Everyone looked down at him. The brave mouse walked up to Aslan and took the ring with a feather off his ear as he bowed.

"Your Eminence," said Reepicheep as he bowed, "ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning."

Lucy almost had tears in her eyes, as well as Susan. Aleeah felt her heart ache for one of her good friends was saying he wanted to leave.

"I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes," continued Reepicheep. Eustace had tears in his eyes as well. Reepicheep had been his friend through this entire adventure.

Aslan looked at the mouse. "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers be."

Reepicheep smiled and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"No one could be more deserving," said Caspian.

"Well, I-" started Reepicheep.

"It's true," said Edmund. He smiled and bowed to the mouse. Reepicheep smiled and bowed back.

"You are certainly one of Narnia's bravest," said Peter as he bowed to the mouse.

"A true friend," replied Rylie as he did the same. Reepicheep bowed to them all. Then he looked to the girls.

Lucy was crying, and Susan was close to tears. Aleeah kept biting her lip to prevent herself from crying. They all walked up to the mouse and kneeled before him.

"May I?" asked Lucy. Ever since they had met, she had wanted to hug him.

"Well, I suppose. Just this-" Reepicheep started before Lucy scooped him into her arms and hugged him. Reepicheep chuckled a bit before Lucy looked at him. He hugged her and said, "Goodbye, Lucy."

Susan had tears in her eyes as Reepicheep went to hug her. "You were the best, Reep. By far the noblest and brave-hearted," Susan said as she hugged the mouse.

"Thank you, Susan. Goodbye," he replied with a smile but sad tone.

He moved on to Aleeah. She stayed on her knees, smiling at the mouse. "Do you think you can manage without me?" Reepicheep asked.

She smiled and laughed a sad laugh. Tears trickled down her face. "Nope." Reepicheep laughed and hugged her tightly. "You're the best knight Narnia has and will ever see."

Reepicheep smiled a sad smile. "Goodbye, Aleeah. You're the best sparring partner I've ever had."

Aleeah let him go and the three girls stood up. Eustace went up to the mouse with tears in his eyes. He bent down and looked at the ground, trying to hide his tears. Reepicheep saw them either way and stuck out his hand towards the boy's face. "Don't cry," Reepicheep said.

Eustace looked up with tears falling down his face. "I don't understand." He looked up at the wave, then back down at Reepicheep. "Will I not ever see you again? Ever?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero," said Reepicheep. With a paw on his heart he said, "It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior, and a great friend."

Eustace looked down at the ground and back at the mouse. Reepicheep bowed and turned towards the waves. Eustace stood up and everyone re-gathered as Reepicheep crawled towards the wave. He took his sword out of his sheath and placed it in the sand. "I won't be needing this," he said.

He pushed a small boat towards the water of the wave and jumped in. He started rowing to the top, and everyone watched him. As he reached the zenith he looked back at his friends one last time and turned to see Aslan's Country. Eustace's tears fell down his cheeks as they watched the mouse leave them. Reepicheep then let the waves carry him to Aslan's Country. The Great Lion stood majestically as the rays of the sun hit his back and leave his fur golden.

Edmund's hand rested on Lucy's shoulder as Susan held her hand and Peter held the other. "This is our last time here, isn't it?"

"Yes," Aslan said sadly. "You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan." Peter and Susan looked at each other as Lucy walked up to the lion.

"Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked as she touched Aslan's face and Edmund came up behind her.

"I shall be watching you, always."

Lucy tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "How?" she asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?" she asked.

"Mm. Yes, dear one. One day," Aslan replied.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Susan asked.

"Your family needs you in your world. As Edmund said, they need you," Aslan said.

"So there is no option except to go back," clarified Peter.

"Yes," said Aslan.

Aslan turned towards the water and roared. Caspian turned to see what was being created. The water split in two, creating a tunnel.

Edmund, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Eustace, Aleeah, and Rylie gathered together by Caspian.

"You're the closest thing I have to family," he looked at all of them, his eyes lingering on Susan. He looked to Eustace and smiled. "And that includes you, Eustace," he said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulders.

Eustace looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

Caspian looked to Edmund and they walked forward to each other and hugged. Edmund had tears in his eyes. Caspian then looked to Lucy and she hugged him. Peter patted Caspian on the back, but after a bit of coaxing from Lucy, they hugged anyway. Edmund walked back towards Aslan and bowed. Lucy walked to Aslan as well and hugged him tightly as she cried. She kissed him and stepped aside so Peter could bow to Aslan. Once he was done, Peter wrapped his arm around Lucy and she cried into his shoulder. Peter shook hands with Rylie and hugged Aleeah.

"I'm still sorry for what I did, Aleeah," Peter said.

Aleeah smiled. "All is forgiven," she said. Peter smiled and let Lucy hug the knight. Lucy and Aleeah hugged tightly, crying in each other's arms. Soon, Aleeah let go so that Lucy may hug Rylie. After that Susan came to say goodbye to them as well. She shook Rylie's hand, and then pulled him in for a hug. When she hugged Aleeah, she cried as well.

As they pulled back, Susan said, "Thank you, Aleeah. Thank you for bringing me back. And thank you for keeping me believing."

Aleeah smiled. "No need to thank. Now, go. You have other goodbyes more important than mine."

Susan nodded and smiled at the knight. "You've been the best friend a queen can have Aleeah. Remember that."

"And you're the best friend a knight can have, Susan," Aleeah replied.

Susan smiled and walked towards Aslan. Eustace came by and said to the both of them: "I'm really sorry for being such a prat when we first started this adventure. You guys have become the greatest friends a boy can know."

Rylie and Aleeah smiled. "It was fun having you around, Eustace. It wouldn't have been the same without you," Rylie said as he shook the boy's hand.

"And Aleeah, I'm sorry for saying all those things before. I didn't mean—" Eustace started but was interrupted.

"It's okay, Eustace. You didn't know. I forgive you," Aleeah said. She smiled and shook his hand. "You'll become a great person in your world." Eustace smiled at them, and then walked away.

Soon, Edmund came by to say his goodbyes. Edmund shook hands with Rylie and then walked towards Aleeah.

"It was great getting to know you, Aleeah," Edmund said. Aleeah smiled.

"It was great getting to know you too, Edmund. I hope someday, we'll meet again," she replied.

Edmund smiled and said, "I hope the same."

They smiled at each other and Edmund remembered something. He pulled out of his pocket the necklace she had dropped back on the island when she was storming away.

"I believe you lost this," he said. Her eyes widened in joy.

"I thought I lost it," she said.

"Well, luckily I found it," he said as he wrapped it around her neck and latched it on. Aleeah turned to him with tears in her eyes. Edmund wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sh… sh… it'll be okay, Aleeah," he said as she cried into his shoulder. He smoothed down her hair as she cried. She looked up at him and saw a few tears trickle down his cheek. She wiped them away.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too," she replied. They continued to hug for a while as everyone was saying their last goodbyes.

Susan walked up to Aslan. "I'm sorry for trying to forget you, Aslan," she said.

"Dear one, that is why you were brought back today. So that you may keep me in your mind. I shall always be with you, even when you think I am not," replied Aslan. Susan smiled.

"Thank you, Aslan," she said as she hugged him and cried.

"You're welcome, Susan," Aslan replied. She kissed him as well and bowed. She headed for the one person she loved the most.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"I believe you got what you wished for," she said. He chuckled and nodded. The first time they had said goodbye, he had wanted them to spend more time together. He smiled at the fact that she remembered.

"Yes, I believe I did," he replied. "But that wish is something I would ask over and over again for every day I am not with you." She was about to cry again so he brought her in for a hug. He stroked her hair as she cried into his shirt.

"Sh… sh…" he said. "I wish you could stay with all my heart."

"I wish I could too," she said. "However, just because I'm not here doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always love you, to the ends of any world, I love you."

Tears formed in Caspian's eyes and he brought her closer and kissed her temple. Susan felt a few drops of water on her head; Caspian was crying.

"Just because I can't have you as my queen doesn't mean you're not the queen of my heart. Just because you're not here doesn't meant that I won't stop loving you. My love for you is stronger than anything, Susan. I'll always love you, to the stars and back, I love you," Caspian whispered to her. Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can marry Liliandil," she said. Caspian looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You can marry her. There is no way that I will be staying here, and you need an heir. I'm fine with it Caspian. I promise," she said.

He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "I don't want to marry anyone except you. I know I'll need an heir, but they'll have to force me to marry someone."

"Caspian, I want you to be happy in your marriage. And you'll be happy with Liliandil. Trust me, everything will be okay," she said.

He looked into her ocean blue eyes and sighed. With tears starting to fall down his cheeks, he said, "I love you, Susan. Forever and always."

She smiled and looked into his dark brown eyes. She cried once more and said, "I love you too, Caspian. Forever and always."

He lowered his head down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Her hands cupped his face as his arms pulled her tightly against him. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss. This kiss lasted a little longer than their first goodbye kiss. Everyone watched and smiled sadly. It was another bittersweet goodbye. They parted just a bit before Susan planted one more kiss on his lips. They rested their foreheads together with their eyes closed. Caspian opened his eyes and so did Susan. He pulled away so that he may reach something into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace. It was a long silver chained necklace with a gold letter pendant. The pendant was the letter C, for _Caspian_.

"My father gave this to my mother when they got married. After she died, he gave it to me to keep so that I may give this to the one I love. I'd like you to have it, Susan," Caspian said. She smiled and nodded. He moved to put the necklace on her and latched the necklace together. She smiled at him once more with tears strolling down her face. They kissed one last time, before she rejoined her crying sister, her brother and Eustace.

Edmund was still holding onto Aleeah. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Edmund, for the adventure of a lifetime," she said.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as well. "Goodbye, Aleeah." They parted and he took her hand. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it while looking at her. He then walked away to join his family. Aleeah walked slowly to be between Caspian and Rylie as they watched the family leave. Aslan watched them as well.

Eustace turned around to Aslan. "Will I come back?" he asked.

"Narnia may yet have need of you," said Aslan as he walked to be beside Caspian. Eustace nodded, and looked back to his family. He walked towards them as they all started to walk towards the tunnel of water.

Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy turned around to look one last time at Narnia, Aslan, Rylie, Aleeah, and Caspian. Susan was in tears as she looked at Caspian. Edmund had tears slowly fall down his cheeks as he looked at Aleeah. Peter had tears rolling down as he took one last glance at the place he called home. Lucy was crying for leaving all together. Aleeah and Caspian had tears fall down their cheeks as well.

Soon, water enclosed the Pevensies and Eustace. No longer could they see Caspian, Aleeah, Rylie, or Aslan. No longer could they see Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! omg, im soo sorry for the wait. i had this all ready for you guys but never have time to upload it! ACK! but anyways... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! i know i probably ruined a lot of your guys' hopes and dreams... but trust me, this isnt the end. but really, i AM sorry that i didnt let them stay! it just didnt feel right just ending it off with them staying! but yeah... so sorry... **

**i can't believe this is the second to last chapter... oh my goodness... i really can't believe it. thank you all so much for taking the time to read, fav, review, and whatnot. i really appreciate it. i'm just happy that i make you guys happy. **

**i would like to thank **redphoenixx, BVRG0614, Smiles123, WriteToEscapeReality1309, LegendaryQueen, All For Jesus, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, sks5716, mae-E, Chocolatebubbles, Trapped In Narnia, and Musicgirl17** for taking the time to review. i would like to thank ALL OF YOU for taking the time to read. i really cannot thank you enough.**

**this is it... next up- The Final and Last Chapter of A New Adventure.**

**Sincerely,**

**Obsessedchick15 **

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any copyrights to Chronicles of Narnia. i do not own characters or plot in any way, shape, or form. i do not own any dialogue taken from the movie. i do not own copyrights to Walden Media. only things i own are Lord Rylie, Lady Aleeah, and a few new other characters. all rights go to C.S. Lewis.**

**please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Peter, and Eustace started swimming to the surface once again. Instead of being in the clothes they were once in, they were in different ones. However, they did not appear at the same place.<p>

Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace were back in the guest room of Eustace's home. Edmund had landed sitting on the bed as Eustace and Lucy had been sitting on the floor. The water that was once in the room was being sucked away somewhere. Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace were dry, instead of being wet like they thought they would've been from the water.

They looked around for Susan and Peter, but they were nowhere to be found. Lucy looked at Edmund with a heartbreaking look on her face. She was upset for both never going back to Narnia and for seeing that their siblings weren't around.

"Eustace?" Eustace's mother called as the water disappeared about the floor. "Eustace," she called again as the three looked at each other, "what are you doing up there?"

Eustace laughed a bit as his mother continued to call out. "Jill Pole's dropped in for a visit." They all sadly smiled at each other as they looked at the painting. The water was leaking back into the painting. They all looked at each other sadly. Eustace stood up to put the painting back on the wall when they heard another knock downstairs on the door.

"Who could it possibly be now?!" hollered Alberta. They all heard the door being unlocked and opened. Alberta was just about to say something when she realized what was standing at the door. Or rather who was standing at the door?

"How is it that you-?"

"Aunt Alberta it's really good to see you again!" they heard a voice say. The voice was so familiar. Edmund's and Lucy's faces lit up. They looked at each other in questioning and hope.

"Do you know where our siblings are?" asked another voice. Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace smiled even more.

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, and Eustace looked at them. Their sad smiles turned into ecstatic ones. Eustace finished putting up the painting as they all stood up and ran out the door. They all rushed down the stairs to see who was at the door. Jill Pole was just standing awkwardly in the hallway as the three came rushing down.

"Hi, Pole," said Eustace as they ran down.

"Hi, Scrubb," she replied.

"Eustace! Don't run down the stairs!" scolded Alberta.

Lucy and Edmund looked at the doorway to see their smiling siblings standing there. Peter was wearing a red scarf and a grey wool coat that was buttoned up. His blonde hair was still dirty blonde as ever but slightly messier this time. He held a big smile on his face. Susan was wearing a yellow scarf that tucked into her brown wool jacket. Her hair was in a messy side fishtail braid, but it looked good on her nonetheless. The thing that stood out most to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace was the necklace Caspian had given her. She smiled at her siblings. They looked at their siblings' hands and saw bags, suitcase bags. Peter and Susan stepped into the house with their bags and put them on the floor. Edmund and Lucy came running at them and hugged them tightly. Eustace smiled brightly, but looked to his guest.

"Pole, I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"It's fine Scrubb. I can come back another time," Jill Pole said.

Eustace smiled and led her out the door.

"I thought you were out of the country, Susan," Alberta said in somewhat of a disapproving tone.

"Oh, no. I was spending my time with Peter at our family friend's house in the country. They needed help so I turned down the opportunity to go to America to help them," she replied as Eustace closed the door. When Alberta turned around for a second, Susan looked to her siblings and winked at them. They smiled.

"It's so great to see you!" Eustace exclaimed and hugged his cousins. Alberta looked appalled that her son is suddenly hugging the family members she thought he despised.

"Do-does that meant you'll be staying here?" Alberta asked. "I don't think we have enough room."

"Oh, it's fine. We are siblings after all. We can share a room," said Peter. Peter and Susan grabbed their bags and started to head upstairs as they followed Edmund, Eustace, and Lucy.

"Does your mother know about this?" Alberta basically yelped as all five of them headed upstairs.

They each turned around to look at her. "Of course she knows," said Peter.

"We wouldn't have come here had she not known. What kind of children do you take us for, dear Aunt?" Susan asked. Everyone smiled and continued to head upstairs as Alberta just looked at them confused.

"But-but we don't have enough room for all of you!" Alberta screamed up the stairs.

"We'll share rooms!" Eustace replied.

All five of them laughed as they entered the guest room. Susan and Peter dropped the bags in the corner and took off their scarves and jackets.

"How did you two get here?" Lucy asked as she moved to hug them again.

"I don't know, to be honest. I thought I'd be back in America in the room where Aleeah and I got sucked into the painting," Susan said as she hugged Lucy then Edmund.

"I thought I'd be back in the attic of Professor Kirke's house looking for a cricket ball. But I ended up swimming up from a lake near your house," said Peter.

"I ended up doing the same. And when I swam out of the lake, I was dry. I also saw the suitcase bags on the grass when I stepped out of the lake. They were just there," said Susan.

"How did you know which house to go to?" asked Edmund.

"Well, after we saw each other and realized that this was Aslan's doing, we let our hearts lead the way. It led us here," said Peter.

"As sappy as it sounds, it's true," Susan said as she sat down on the bed. Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace smiled at them.

"I'm just glad we're here together as a family again," said Lucy as she sat down with her sister. Susan smiled and held her hand.

"After this adventure, I don't think I could've been without you lot," Peter said smiling as he sat down on the other side of Lucy. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm glad for a lot of things," said Edmund. "But I'm really glad that our last adventure in Narnia included you three," said Edmund as she sat down next to Susan. She smiled as he took her hand. They all looked at Eustace who looked awkwardly at them.

"You know you can join our sibling bond, right?" said Peter. Eustace smiled.

"Well, I don't want to ruin it," said Eustace.

"You won't ruin it. Now come here!" said Susan. Eustace smiled as the Pevensies scooted over to each side so that Eustace could sit in the middle. Both of the girls took each of his hands.

"What are you happy about Eustace?" asked Lucy. Eustace sighed and smiled.

"I'm happy that I got closer to you lot, and that I had an amazing adventure in Narnia," said Eustace. They all smiled and soon they began to discuss room arrangements. There were laughs, smiles, and all they talked about was Narnian related. The adventures of Narnia would always live in their hearts. They all looked at the painting, watching the water still sway back and forth.

Later that night, Susan and Lucy were in the guest room. Edmund, Peter, and Eustace stayed in Eustace's room. Lucy took the bed while Susan slept on the floor with multiple blankets as her mattress. Lucy was fast asleep and curled up into a ball under her covers. Her back was to Susan. Susan lied on her back while her hand was under her head as she stared at the painting on the wall. Her other hand traced the necklace Caspian had given her. She watched the water continue to sway back and forth. She looked at the ship in the far background. Caspian was there, she knew it. Her heart was aching for him. She knew Caspian's heart was aching for her as well. She sat up and closed her eyes. Memories of her and Caspian flashed before her mind. The times of fighting side by side, the first kiss goodbye, the reactions of when they saw each other once again, the many hand brushes, the blushing, the many side chats, the many hugs, the multiple hand holding, the kisses on the forehead or temple, the fights, the admittance of their feelings, the small kisses, the final and last goodbye kiss. Her heart ached even more as she opened her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She sighed and let the tears fall down.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Susan turned towards the door to see Edmund standing there in his pajamas. His hair was ruffled and his face morose. She nodded and Edmund came into the room. He closed the door behind him quietly and sat by his older sister.

"I miss him with all my heart," Susan said quietly. Edmund looked at her. They both watched the ship swaying back and forth. "He was the only man besides you and Peter that actually understood me. He was the only one who made me feel wanted for me, not just for my looks, the only one who I actually picture myself marrying. He was the only man that I'd ever love."

Edmund nodded and sighed. "You never know, Su. You will get to see him again, I know you will."

"But Aslan said we-"

"He said that the first time… and you both came back either way. Who knows, if we ever go back again, Caspian will still be in reign, he'll be young and still single. Then, in that way, you can marry him."

Susan smiled and blushed a bit at the thought. "Do you think He would've let us stay had we asked?"

"I don't know Susan. Aslan always has his reasons. And the fact that he granted you and Peter the ability to come back is strange. Something about our lives has been changed. Our destinies… it's all been changed."

"Weren't they changed from the moment we stepped foot in Narnia?" Susan asked.

"Well, yes. But this is different. The second time we came back, you and Peter were no longer granted to come back. Yet, you did either way. Something's happening, Susan, and I know it. Your unexpected return changed the course of all of our destinies. Including Caspian's, Aleeah's, Rylie's, and Liliandil's. Something's… unfinished. Our trips are not finished. Aslan says they are, but I don't think that's true."

Susan looked at him to see him looking longingly at the painting. She put a hand on his arm. He broke his stare from the painting to look at his sister. She saw the tears in his eyes and the streaks down his cheeks. "You miss her," Susan said in a quiet and realizing voice. Edmund nodded and sighed.

"I know how you feel Susan. At least, now I know how you feel. I remember me saying I don't think I want to understand the reason behind you kissing Caspian. But now? I understand completely. You love him, and I love her."

Susan turned to look at her brother. "You what?" she asked. Edmund looked down. "Did you just say-"

"Yes, Susan. I said it. I love Aleeah. Are you happy? 'Cause I'm not," said Edmund. Susan looked at him.

"Why not?"

"We are worlds apart, and I cannot see her."

"Now you really know how it feels when we left him the first time… and this second time."

"Yes, I know. And it feels horrible," he said as he let himself fall onto the floor. Susan looked at him. "I don't know how you dealt with this."

"I dealt with it by knowing that someday, I will see Caspian again. I knew deep in my heart I would," Susan said.

Edmund kept quiet. His arms covered his eyes. He sighed and looked to his sister. "I wish I knew if she honestly felt the same."

Susan looked at him as if he were crazy. She smacked his stomach to which he groaned in pain to. "Ow! What was that for?" Edmund hissed quietly.

"She does feel the same way for you, Edmund. How on earth could you say that you don't know?"

"'Cause she doesn't exactly show it, that's why I say it."

"Well, you're wrong. She loves you just as much as you love her. Why do you think she got jealous with Liliandil? Why do you think she let you borrow her best sword? Why did she let you continue to hug her when we were saying goodbye?"

"She did all those things because that's what friends do," Edmund replied.

"Friends get jealous of other girls when a guy takes an interest in them? So apparently me getting jealous over her because Caspian took in an interest means that I think of him as a friend," Susan said.

Edmund looked at her confused. "That's… no, that wasn't what I was…" He let his sentence fade away as he looked at the painting. "I just wish I did something before we left."

"Didn't you kiss her on the cheek?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like what you did before we thought you couldn't come back. I still can't believe you had the courage to do that. I just… didn't have any courage whatsoever," he said as he sat up once again.

"Well, why didn't you?"

"I don't know, okay? I mean I wanted to, but… I don't know, Susan. I just got afraid. She gave me a quick peck before heading to the sand bar, but I didn't do anything. Nothing bold or daring."

Susan looked at her brother, and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I also had you all to help me from the pain. I relied on you, Peter, and Lucy for support. You can always lean on us when you need to, Edmund."

He looked at Susan, and back at the painting. Silence took over the conversation. "Do you think we'll ever go back?" he asked. "And that we'll see them again?"

She looked at the painting as well. "I hope so, Ed. I really hope so."

* * *

><p>Caspian, Aleeah, and Rylie were back on the Dawn Treader, heading home. They had stopped by Ramandu's Island for restock of food, water, and also to bring Liliandil back with them. She accepted the offer graciously, however, she knew of Caspian's intentions. She knew of what Caspian had promised to himself after Susan had left. The star was absolutely fine with it. All of their destinies have been changed as Edmund had said.<p>

They traveled the seas and within time, they were home. The townspeople, the Narnians, and everyone greeted Caspian, Aleeah, Rylie, and the crew with a hearty cheer. When they saw Liliandil however, suspicions had been raised. Thoughts like: "Is the King courting her?" or "Are the king and the young maiden to be married?" or "Will there be a grand wedding?" were in many peoples' minds. However, Caspian made it very clear that he wouldn't be marrying Liliandil at all. As of now, she just was just a Lady of the Court along with Aleeah. Soon, there was a parade made for the crew, the King, Lady Aleeah, and Lord Rylie. When they got back to the castle, they were greeted by none other than the DLF, Trumpkin. They were also greeted by good friends of Caspian's and Aleeah's, Lord Ian and Lady Krysia. Lord Ian was also a knight, and he was a very good one at that. Lady Krysia was a knight as well, however it only came to that whenever there was a battle.

Lord Ian was a curly haired blonde who was the same age as Aleeah and Rylie. He had brown eyes that were filled with determination and honesty. He was an inch shorter than Caspian, and he was lanky for a sixteen year old and quite skinny. However, he had a well built body and was able to handle anything. From work around the castle to helping fight another battle, he could do it. He was as good as Aleeah when it came to being a knight. His best area of expertise was the bow and arrow. From time to time, he would verse Aleeah at all of the weapons. It was a very tight competition, but Aleeah won with Ian very close. Everyone enjoyed his company and many relied on him for support and help. He was well known around the kingdom and liked by many. He gained the attention of many women, no matter how insecure Lord Ian may be, he still gained their attention. No matter how modest he tried to be around others, he showed who he truly was around Aleeah and Krysia.

Lady Krysia was Aleeah's best friend, practically her sister. She too was sixteen and looked a lot like Aleeah. Many have mistaken them for blood sisters, even though they aren't. Yet, they still claim themselves sisters seeing as how close they are. They have many similar actions that sometimes, it scares Caspian, Ian, and Rylie. She was as tall as Aleeah, but then again shorter than the boys. Krysia had straight black hair that went a little past her shoulders. She also had deep brown eyes that sparkled for adventure and craved for many pranks. She, along with Aleeah, had sun kissed skin. She had a fit and slim figure, and there was always a smile upon her face. She was admired by everyone, not only for her beauty but also for her optimism. Krysia rarely cried, but whenever she did it meant something really serious was happening in her life. She too was one of the best knights Narnia has seen. However, she was a knight who also taught younger teenagers how to defend themselves. She was good at arechery as well as hand to hand combat. From time to time, she would even practice hand to hand combat with Aleeah. When it came to actual battle, Krysia was always there.

After being greeted, Trumpkin had told Caspian that the Council is still pushing Caspian to marry. Yet, after multiple dejections of being married just yet, the Council set up interviews with many young ladies and princesses across Narnia, Archenland, and Calormen. Whether Caspian liked it or not, he had to be introduced to every single one of them. That was all in three months time of being back in Narnia. Within those three months, Rylie, Caspian, Aleeah, Krysia, and Ian all got to know Liliandil a lot more. She became a big part of the group.

During the interviews of women Caspian should marry, Aleeah and Rylie stayed in the throne room with him when they were interviewing the ladies. They too made sure that she would be the right woman for Caspian. They've met many women; none of them would be as good as Susan would've been, not even close.

On one thunderous and stormy night, a young maiden appeared. She was in her finest clothes, yet they were so simple. She traveled in the rain on foot, trying to get to the castle. Aleeah and Krysia were out in the rain to deliver a message to some Narnians in the woods when they saw her. They took her into the castle for her to get dried up and warm. This stranger under the hood of her cloak was beautiful once she unveiled herself. She had waist length auburn hair that remained straight. Her eyes were coffee brown, but they looked stormy and looked as if they held many secrets. She had fair skin and a slim figure. In some ways, she looked like Susan. Not entirely, but she had her opposites.

Aleeah and Krysia looked at each other, their eyebrows a bit furrowed. The young maiden said she was there to be interviewed by the king. When she was dried off and presentable, they took her to see Caspian. Rylie, Ian, and Liliandil also met them in the throne room to see how this mystery woman would turn out. They discovered that she was a lady from Archenland. She was kind, sincere, and an excellent diplomat. Her name was Avery. Caspian, Ian, Krysia, Aleeah, Liliandil, and Rylie started discussing about Avery once she was dismissed to her room.

"Well, what do we all think?" asked Caspian.

His five friends looked at each other, before they started rambling all at once at him.

"She would do well as a queen!" Rylie exclaimed. "Not to mention it would do us good to have a diplomatic relationship with one of the lords from Archenland."

"I certainly think she would do well as a queen. She seems to have good qualities that would match one," said Ian.

"She's… fit for the duty of a queen," said Krysia with caution as she glanced at Aleeah. They both shared a look that held concern.

Liliandil and Aleeah kept quiet. Liliandil already knew what was supposed to happen with Caspian's relationship, and this certainly wasn't how it was supposed to end. Aleeah had a suspicion about this Avery person, and it wasn't a good one. Plus, Aleeah's heart still held onto the fact that Caspian and Susan were meant for each other.

"What about you Liliandil and Aleeah? What do you think of her?" asked Caspian.

The star and the knight looked at each other and then back at Caspian. "Well, there is certainly something about her that I can approve of her. I would agree on your marriage to her," said Liliandil. Aleeah leaned on her side against a pillar. She crossed her arms and sighed. She looked down, thinking about how Caspian and Susan had kissed goodbye.

"What about you, Aleeah? What's your opinion on her?" asked Ian. Aleeah looked up at the five, but she looked mostly at Rylie and Caspian. She stayed quiet, and looked at Caspian. He saw in her eyes a disapproving look. He knew what it stood for, he could read her eyes. She looked at everyone and gave a curt nod.

"She's right for the job," said Rylie. "She can make excellent rebuttals in diplomatic arguments. She also mentioned that she could defend herself long enough while help is on the way."

"Not to mention that she's a beauty to men all around. I mean, the moment she came in, Ian and Rylie basically jumped to their feet and perked up!" said Krysia.

"Did not!" claimed Ian and Rylie. The two looked at each other.

"Aren't you already courting?" asked Rylie.

"No, I am not. But that doesn't mean I can't notice other women's beauty. I mean, I already notice Krysia's, Aleeah's, and Liliandil's beauty. Is it wrong to notice others?" replied Ian.

"Well, when they're complete strangers, yes," said Rylie.

"Then the same goes for you," Ian said back a little harshly. Rylie and Ian never had the best friendship. The reason they talked was because of Aleeah.

"Alright, alright," said Caspian, "that's enough. So I'm presuming that you're saying that she's the one I should marry."

"Yes," said everyone, all except Aleeah; she kept silent.

"All right then. Let me get to know her within time, and in two or three months, I'll propose. Is that fine?" said Caspian. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, it's a done deal. Since it's late, you're all dismissed," he said. Everyone started walking out of the room as Caspian remained in a seat. "Aleeah?" he called. The head girl knight turned around and so did everyone else. "May I speak to you?" Aleeah nodded as she looked back at everyone then headed towards Caspian. Everyone exited the room as she sat down in a seat next to him.

"You know, if there's anything you want to say, you can say it," he said. She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees and looked down. Her bangs covered her face as her French braid fell a bit to the side. She looked back up at him and took a deep breath.

"Well what do you want me to say? Huh?" she replied.

"I want you to say whatever is on your mind. You're basically my sister, so you can tell me anything. So what is it? What do you think of her?"

Aleeah sighed and leaned back into the chair. She crossed her arms and looked to the side. "While she has the qualities every queen should have, I don't think you should marry her."

"What? Why? You just said-"

"I know what I said, Caspian. But there's something about her that isn't right. I mean, if she is a Lady of Archenland, why is she walking to the castle on foot when she can be pulled by carriage?"

"I don't know, Aleeah. She has her own reasons. Is that all you have to say?"

"No. What kind of Lady of any Court at all walk in the rain? Especially women like her."

"What do you mean by women like her?"

"I don't know! I mean, it's different if Krysia and I walk around in the rain because we love the rain and we don't mind getting muddy at all. However, women like her, they don't do that. Some fear mud! They even faint at the sight of blood," Aleeah insisted.

"Not all women do that. I mean, you're mother is a woman like her and she isn't afraid of mud or blood-"

"I know, but that's different. My mother… well, she may be a Lady who disapproves of every action I do, but she knows when she must go out into the rain and risk bloodshed or mud."

Caspian looked at his friend. "Is that all that's wrong with this Avery woman?"

The girl sighed again. "No," she mumbled.

"Then what's the rest?"

"I'm sure you know the rest," Aleeah huffed out.

Caspian sighed and leaned forward. "I know. But, it's too late. She's gone."

"She's never gone!" Aleeah exclaimed as she stood up. "You never know if Aslan will let them come back to Narnia."

"He said they were no longer permitted. All of them are grown up and no longer permitted to come back. So there's no hope for us," Caspian said.

"Why do you give up hope so easily? You didn't expect her to come back again, but she did. Just have faith, will you?"

"Aleeah, probably the next time she comes back, if she ever does, I'll probably be dead. I know I said I wouldn't marry anyone unless it had been her, but this is for the country, for the kingdom, for the people. As much as I don't want to marry, they're forcing me to. So it's either I choose the woman, or they do."

Aleeah looked down and sighed. "Fine, do whatever you like. It's your wedding anyway," she replied.

"I would at least like your support, Aleeah," Caspian said.

"You will always have my support. However,** she **won't have my trust like you do. For the good and the welfare of the kingdom and our nation, go and marry her," Aleeah said.

"Aleeah, please understand that I still love Susan. No one can ever in this life or the next replace her," said Caspian.

"I know. I know. I was there when you said it. However, this Avery is fit for queen… but she's not fit for your heart," Aleeah replied. She started walking towards the door before Caspian caught her attention again.

"You've been so quiet since they left. Extraordinarily quiet. May I know why?" Caspian said before Aleeah had left the room.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I think you know exactly why," she said. Caspian's features softened at the watery tone of her eyes. "Good night Caspian," Aleeah said before she turned.

She turned to leave before she heard a scream. She and Caspian ran out the door with hands on the hilts of their swords. They ran through the corridors of the castle as fast as they could. They turned one corner and saw Liliandil was on the floor against the wall with a deep cut slashed across her cheek. Blood fell down from the cut. Avery was right next to her, checking the wound. Soon, Rylie, Ian, and Krysia were at the scene.

"What has happened?" Caspian asked.

"This woman has been attacked, even though it was a minor one," said Avery.

"By who? Who was your attacker, Liliandil?" asked Krysia. Liliandil looked at her friends, and then at Avery. Avery's back was to the five who came rushing to the scene. Liliandil kept her gaze on Avery before looking back at her friends.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. But this… harassment is nothing. I'm sure it won't happen again," Liliandil said.

"How sure are you exactly? Things can happen again and we wouldn't know until it is too late," said Aleeah.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm… I'm sure it's over and done with," the star replied. The five friends looked at Liliandil, but Liliandil didn't focus on of their looks of concern.

"Well, whatever happened, we must clean this wound," said Caspian. Aleeah stepped forward and grabbed Liliandil's hand and helped her up.

"Let's go, Liliandil. I'll help clean this up," Aleeah said. The two walked towards the star's room as everyone else stayed behind.

Avery watched with secretive narrowed eyes as the two left. Everyone else watched too, and there was an awkward silence between the five left in the corridor.

"Avery, did you see anything happen?" asked Ian. Avery turned to face the four Narnians. She shook her head.

"I did not see anything, my lord. Nothing that I know of," replied the lady. Krysia watched Avery, as if she suspected something wasn't right.

"Well then, I believe we should all be going to bed. It is late, and we all need our rest," said Caspian. Everyone agreed, and Krysia still seemed to watch Avery with narrowed suspicious eyes.

With bids of goodnight, everyone went their separate ways to their bedroom. The night was filled with question, suspicion, and tension. Nothing of this sort has ever happened in the castle. The thunderous storm continued throughout the night. Something within the air was wrong.

* * *

><p>After sometime, everyone got to know Avery better and Caspian did propose to her. She was the perfect match for a queen. Caspian announced the proposal to the townspeople and the Council with Avery's arm in his. Aleeah, Krysia, Ian, Rylie, and Liliandil were beside him when he made the announcement. Aleeah and Rylie could see the discomfort in Caspian's actions. They saw him tense up as Avery let her head rest on Caspian's shoulder, they heard the little quiver in his voice when he announced the statement. He did not approve of this at all. Aleeah saw the fake smile on his face; she saw the glimmer of sadness in his eyes. As everyone applauded and cheered, including their friends, Aleeah slipped out of the gathering of the people and headed back to the castle. No one noticed her disappearing. When she looked back, she saw Avery staring at her with a wicked smile on her face. Aleeah turned around, and walked away.<p>

As wedding plans began and were being put into action, Caspian's closest friends have had many threats and accidents occur to them. Rylie had been stabbed in the arm multiple times and had nail marks on one cheek. Krysia had a cut across her arm and cheek. Ian got slapped and had multiple cuts across his cheek and arms. He once got knocked out and received a concussion out of nowhere. Liliandil had been receiving cuts across just above her eyebrow, and she once was strangled until she couldn't breathe and passed out. Rylie found her and immediately took her to the infirmary. Aleeah was the one who took it the worse. She had been poisoned out of nowhere. She had been stabbed in the arm, slashed across her face multiple times, and she also has been stabbed once in the abdomen. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her attacker had run off. Aleeah put pressure on her wound and grabbed onto the walls as she tried to walk to the infirmary. Everyone turned the corner to see her hunched over. They called her name, but as they walked closer she had collapsed to the floor. Krysia ran to retrieve Lucy's cordial while the guys and Liliandil took her to the infirmary. She was bleeding for ten minutes. She recovered quickly, and she was tired of being tortured by this attacker. They ALL were tired. She knew who it was, and she knew everyone else knew who it was. No one dared to speak who it was though.

One day, everyone except Liliandil and Aleeah was in the library. Krysia held the couch all to herself. She ended up falling asleep whilst reading her book. Ian held one of the comfy seats while Caspian and Rylie sat at a table looking over some documents. It was quiet within the room that is until Aleeah barged in.

"I'm tired of this! Completely and utterly tired of all this harassment!" she shouted. Everyone turned to her in bewilderment. The booming of Aleeah's voice was enough to wake Krysia up.

"What are you talking about Aleeah?" Caspian asked as he sighed.

"These attacks, Caspian! That's what I'm talking about!" she screeched.

"I can't really do anything about that, Aleeah. We don't even know who this attacker is. I would do anything if I knew who it was; you know I would do something immediately had I known who it was. But I don't know who, so I can't do anything," said Caspian.

"Well WE know who it is!" Aleeah shouted. Everyone looked at her, bewilderment taking over their looks. Everyone except Caspian shook their heads at her and worry filled their eyes.

"How do you all know who it is?" Caspian asked.

"We… we-" started Rylie.

"We saw the attacker! We knew all along!" Aleeah persisted.

Everyone stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Caspian.

Just then, Liliandil came through the door. "Sorry, what did I miss?" she asked. Her eyes were red rimmed and watery.

"You okay?" asked Krysia as the Star moved to sit down by her.

Liliandil nodded her head, but she took in a quivering breath. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said. "Really, what did I miss?" It was then that everyone noticed nail marks across her cheek and neck.

"Are you sure you're-" started Ian but Liliandil cut him off.

"I'm positive that I'm fine. Really, I am. Now, can someone please explain to me what I missed?" Liliandil said.

"Well, I was just explaining-" Aleeah started slowly until Caspian had interrupted her.

"Do you know who your attacker is, Liliandil?" Caspian asked. Liliandil's face paled. She looked at Aleeah.

"Liliandil? Who was the attacker?" Caspian asked again.

"I-" Liliandil let her voice fade.

"The attacker was-" Aleeah started.

"Aleeah, don't say it," warned Ian.

"Well, why can't I? Aren't you all tired of being pushed around by someone who has no specific ranking over us? Aren't you tired that we can't do anything about it?" demanded Aleeah.

Everyone stayed silent. "We just can't tell him, Aleeah," said Krysia in a soothing voice. When she uses that voice, it calms everyone down. Aleeah sighed.

"We have to," she replied.

"We don't have to," said Rylie.

"But we must!" Aleeah insisted. "I'm tired of almost dying! I'm tired of being harassed and not being able to fight back! I'm tired of not being able to do anything! She is ruining our lives, don't you see?"

"Who?!" demanded Caspian.

Everyone looked to him and sighed. They looked back at Aleeah. "We just can't tell you," said Liliandil.

"And why not?" insisted Caspian. They all looked at each other. Aleeah stood with her arms crossed.

"Well, because…" started Rylie.

"We just…" Krysia said before her voice faded.

Aleeah sighed. She looked at everyone. "Please, can we just tell him?"

"If we tell him, it'll ruin our chances of anything," said Rylie.

"So what, you're going to continue to not tell him until one of us ends up dead? You all got stabbed! Ian and Liliandil passed out multiple times. I got stabbed and almost died for Aslan's sake! One of us will end up dead sooner or later!" Aleeah inquired. Everyone sighed and looked at her. She shook her head and threw her hands up into the air. "I'm taking it worse than every single one of you, and you don't even care that there is a HUGE possibility that anyone of us could die because of her."

Aleeah turned to storm out of the room, leaving everyone guilty and quiet.

"Wait," Liliandil said.

Aleeah turned around and looked at the group. "What? Why can't I leave?" she asked.

"Because we don't Avery to hurt you again," said Liliandil in a calm but strong voice. Everyone looked at Liliandil as if she had gone mad.

"What?" Caspian asked.

"I thought the plan was NOT to tell him," said Rylie.

"Liliandil, you didn't-" started Krysia.

"Yes, I said it," said Liliandil. She looked to her friends. "Aleeah is right. I'm tired of this abuse. I'm tired of this insanity and madness. Avery has no right to do this to us whatsoever. And either way, a queen of Narnia should ever harm her people."

"But she said-" Ian started.

"I know what she said, Ian. We all know, but I'm pretty sure each of us are tired of all this."

Caspian stayed silent and confused. "Avery has been doing this to all of you?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. "From the moment she stepped within these walls, something's been tense within the air," said Krysia.

"Her first attack was on Liliandil, that very first night she stayed. And ever since then, the attacks have increased and became often," Ian said.

"But why would she? What would you all have done for her to do this?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" exclaimed everyone.

"The very first day we met her, I didn't even talk to her. She just came out of nowhere and pressed a dagger to my neck. She asked questions before tripping me back and cutting my cheek," Liliandil inquired.

"Did she ever talk with you before attacking all of you?" Caspian asked.

Everyone nodded. "She would ask us questions about the castle," said Rylie.

"About the protections," added Ian.

"Previous attacks," Krysia put in.

"You," Liliandil mentioned.

"She also asked about your… well…" Aleeah's voice faded. Everyone looked down whilst Caspian remained confused.

"Aleeah, what did she ask about?" Caspian asked.

"She asked about your relationship with Susan," the girl replied quietly.

Caspian looked down and remained quiet. He closed his eyes, remembering his times with her. He sighed.

"Does she really do this to you?" asked Caspian.

"Not just to us, she sometimes mistreats others of the castle," Krysia informed.

"She really does this?"

"Yes, Caspian, it's true. Why would we lie to you?" Rylie said.

"Well, you did hide this from me; ALL of you hid this from me," Caspian retorted.

Everyone kept silent at that comment. "Well, excluding this, would we ever lie to you? After knowing each of us for this long, are you supposing that we would lie about something as serious as this?" asked Aleeah.

Caspian shook his head. "I know you wouldn't at all lie to me. It's just- I can't imagine someone like Avery pulling something like this off," he countered.

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Caspian. It's like saying that a girl like Aleeah and me certainly cannot be knights 'cause we're simply girls. It's like saying that trees do not have feelings just because trees are a part of nature. It's like saying that the Great Lion himself is just hallucination seeing as He can talk. You cannot judge someone just by how they act around a specific person. We all agree on this same thing, please trust us," Krysia countered back.

Caspian sighed. "I'll talk to her about this and-"

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"Do you know what'd she do even more?" Rylie cried out.

"She'd torture us!" Krysia yelled.

"She'd push us around even more than we were before!" input Ian.

"She'd do things worse than she is doing now," Liliandil said calmly but with the tone of fear.

"She might even try to kill us off," Aleeah said. Everyone looked at her. She sighed.

"We weren't even supposed to tell you, Caspian. She threatened us not to," Rylie said.

"Why would you follow orders from her? I suppose all of you should be armed," Caspian inquired.

"We had a dagger at our throats, Caspian. What were we supposed to do?" Ian asked.

"Fight back!" Caspian's voice rose as he stood up.

"We couldn't! You know us, we would've fought back! It was too late! The dagger was pinned at our throats. She's more vicious than she looks. Remember when she told us she could hold of and fight back? She can do MORE than that. She's an avid fighter, Caspian," Krysia spoke.

"She threatened to kill the Kings and Queens of Old," Aleeah whispered. Caspian instantly looked to her.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"She threatened to kill Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but we couldn't let her do that if she ever found a way," Aleeah said louder. She looked up at Caspian with tears falling. "If she found a way or does have a way, I can't let her do that to them. I can't."

Caspian sighed. "Let me talk to her. She won't continue it anymore, I promise you that."

"We want more than just a promise Caspian," Ian said.

"Then what do you want me to do? I can't really do anything. In three months, she'll be a new Queen of Narnia. I can't do anything," Caspian replied.

"Nothing you can do?! There IS something you can do," Krysia said.

"Then what?"

"We want you to get rid of her!" Aleeah exclaimed.

"I can't! I need to marry someone, Aleeah!"

"What happened? What about those words you told Susan all those months ago? What happened to "not marrying because it's not you?" Huh? Why are you letting it go?" asked Aleeah. She had enough of this.

Caspian looked down. "Because I let **her **go," he whispered. Everyone's features softened. Caspian looked back up. "I'll talk to her. If it continues anymore and in more lethal ways, let me know."

And with that, Caspian stood up and walked out of the room. Liliandil, Rylie, Ian, Krysia, and Aleeah stayed in the library as silence took over. Aleeah knew she went a little too far, but she knew that her words were true. The abuse from Avery had to be stopped.

Caspian did talk to Avery, and she admitted to all the rude deeds she had done. She had said sorry to all of those whom she had insulted and assaulted. Everyone believed it, except for Liliandil, Ian, Rylie, Krysia, and Aleeah. Caspian tried to believe it as well, but he knew it was all al lie. He didn't know her exactly, but he knew her well enough to know when someone is lying.

One day, Avery invited Caspian and all of his close friends for some tea out in the garden. As much as Caspian, Ian, and Rylie wanted to practice their sparring, Caspian got the boys to say yes. Aleeah, Krysia and Liliandil on the other hand, had the greatest urge to say no. They all despised Avery, which seemed inconvenient for Liliandil considering her kind nature. However, they despised her even more now since she was acting sweet and innocent. They were about to decline instantly, but Caspian persuaded them to come. It took a lot of convincing, but with a huff, the girls agreed.

And just to make sure they were all behaving and looked proper, Caspian forced Aleeah and Krysia to wear dresses. The two wanted anything but that, and their shouts at Caspian about it came out at the same exact time that Caspian was absolutely sure they had to be twins. In the end, Caspian used it as a demand. Aleeah wore a pale blue dress while Krysia wore a light red dress.

The girls arrived at the garden where a table was set up. Caspian, Rylie, and Ian were already there with Avery. Tea was set out as well as some snacks. Ian and Rylie saw Aleeah and Krysia in the dresses and almost laughed. As a result, Aleeah hit Ian's arm and Krysia slapped the back of Rylie's head.

As everyone sat down, Avery waited for Caspian to pull out her chair for her; he didn't do that. Aleeah watched as Avery rolled her eyes and sat herself down. Aleeah and Krysia snickered at Avery. It was dead silent while they ate and drank; barely anyone was talking. Aleeah, Krysia, Ian, Rylie, and Liliandil were about to nod off when Avery asked, "How long have you been a knight, Lady Aleeah?"

Aleeah looked up at her while everyone looked between Avery and their friend. "I've been a knight since Caspian has been in reign," she said. "So, three years."

"Interesting. But I'm sure they never allow a fragile girl like yourself into battle," replied Avery simply.

Everyone became dead quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop in the corridor. Aleeah's eyes had widened, and a fire of fury started to blaze in them. Everyone looked between the two, knowing that this was going to end horribly.

Aleeah breathed calmly and said, "They allow me into battle. I'm not fragile; I am anything but that."

"But you are only a girl of fifteen-"

"Sixteen," Aleeah muttered.

"-Why would they ever do such a thing?"

"The same reason they let Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant into battle," Aleeah replied strongly. Her jaw was set.

"Well, they are Queens. You," she pointed at Aleeah, "my darling, are just a lowly knight."

Aleeah's eyes widened and her blood boiled instantly. Caspian's mouth was open wide, Krysia's eyes were wide, Rylie couldn't stop looking between the two, Ian let his elbow rest on the table and covered his eyes with his hands, and Liliandil looked at Aleeah. Aleeah looked to the star. She read her eyes. _Keep calm._

Aleeah calmly breathed, but said through clenched teeth, "At least I know how to fight. I have beaten not only Caspian at sparring, but King Edmund as well."

"I'm sure they let you win," replied Avery before she drank out of her tea.

"That is it!" Aleeah yelled and immediately stood up, making her chair fall back.

"Aleeah!" Krysia, Ian and Rylie shouted.

"I've been through things that you can't even handle. I've written battle plans that have always succeeded. I've seen the Great Lion himself. If you want to challenge me, go ahead. I'll beat your arse into the next millennia," Aleeah threatened.

Everyone stayed silent. Krysia, Ian, Rylie, Caspian, and Liliandil looked between each other. They wondered what Avery would do right back at the knight. Avery just sat there, stirring her tea. "I applaud you, loyal knight, for being able to contain your temper for this long. Brilliant. Now please, sit down and I shall pour you some tea."

Aleeah saw the smirk among Avery's face, and she didn't like it. Aleeah huffed and pulled her chair up. She sat down and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Her face was blank, but the atmosphere around her was definitely negative. She looked at her friends.

"Would you like some more tea, darling?" Avery asked Caspian. Everyone except Caspian rolled their eyes at the word darling. Caspian looked down and sighed sadly. Everyone knew what he was thinking about.

"No, no thank you Avery. I'll just have some of the… um…"

"I understand, love," Avery replied. She poured herself some tea then looked at everyone. "Would anyone else like some more tea?"

Everyone remained quiet or shook their heads. Aleeah's eyes were blazing, her blood boiled, and her jaw was set. Avery was lucky that the girl knight had not brought her sword with her. Aleeah was tired of this and needed something to soothe her anger. "I would like some tea, please," she huffed.

Avery leaned forward and poured the tea into the cup. Aleeah was watching the woman's hand, knowing she was going to do something.

"Aleeah is an excellent knight," said Caspian. Everyone agreed with him on that. "She is so-"

Aleeah let out a shout and immediately stood up. She hissed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am so sorry," said Avery who was now standing. "I-I-"

"Save it! I know you purposely moved the pot!"

Everyone was now standing, and Aleeah's face was red with anger. Krysia grabbed the handkerchiefs and gave them to Aleeah. There was a huge spill on Aleeah's dress. Apparently, Avery had spilled the hot tea onto Aleeah's dress. Aleeah muttered some unmentionable words under her breath and glared at Avery.

"I swear, I didn't mean-"

"I saw your hand move! You were well aware of your own actions!" shouted Aleeah.

"Aleeah, calm down," Krysia said in a soothing voice. Aleeah took a deep breath.

"Aleeah, I'm sure it was just a mere mistake," said Caspian.

Everyone looked at him incredulously. Aleeah turned to him with a vicious death glare. Only one time had he seen her mad: when he accidently broke Susan's heart.

"You believe her? You believe that noble daughter of a-"

"Aleeah!" shouted Ian, Rylie, Krysia, Caspian, and Liliandil. Avery was watching all five of them. A discreet smile had formed on her face.

"Aleeah, please, calm down," Rylie said.

"It was one time. It could've been a mistake," said Caspian.

"You actually believe the bloody prat? She's been putting me, no, ALL OF US through bloody hell! You believe her over your best friend?"

Caspian looked between the two, looking more at Avery. Aleeah was fuming furious. "You believe her?!" she screamed. "You- you're-"

Aleeah's sentence wasn't finished as she started to pull a dagger out of her boot and started walking towards Caspian. Ian and Rylie held her back while she struggled. Krysia took the dagger and put it in her other boot.

"Aleeah, please listen to me-"

"You know what? Instead of believing me, believe her idiotic lies! Instead of me being the head knight, let that be her job! Instead of all of us who stand here who have HELPED you be Narnia's Protectors, let that be her! Instead of Rylie, Ian, Krysia, Liliandil and me being your best friends, let her be that too!" Aleeah screamed as she struggled against the holds of Ian and Rylie. She finally pulled herself free and started to storm away.

"Aleeah-"

"And you know what?" Aleeah yelled as she turned around one last time. "Instead of Susan being the love your life, the queen of your heart and everything, let bloody Avery take that too! Seems like your replacing everyone you trust with Avery!"

Caspian stopped instantly when she mentioned Susan. No one could ever replace Susan. Never! Aleeah stomped away, leaving Caspian befuddled and everyone silent. Caspian looked to his friends, but Krysia and Liliandil started to follow Aleeah. He looked to Ian and Rylie, but they too walked away. He was left with his future queen. Avery on the other hand had an evil smirk upon her face. She wiped away the smirk and replaced it with a sympathetic look. She walked up to Caspian and gently put her hand on his upper arm.

"Don't believe her. She's just jealous of your power. They all are. Now, come. Let us drink some more tea," she said.

Caspian pulled away. "No, no thank you," he said. "I must get back to the documents that I must see. I'm sorry for leaving, and thank you for taking the time to set this up."

"Oh… oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at dinner," she replied.

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Caspian started to walk away before Avery said, "I hope Aleeah's temper is lowered down by then."

Caspian stopped for a moment before walking again. Elyza's eyes darkened with lust for something sinister. A smirk was planted right on her face. Her plan had been altered a bit, but the rest was going as planned.

Caspian knocked on the door, waiting for a response. No one opened, but he could hear Aleeah shouting words of a colorful language. He could also hear his other friends trying to stop her from doing something. He sighed and knocked again. When no one answered, he banged his fist on that door.

"Aleeah open up!" he shouted through the door.

The door opened so quickly that it took a while for Caspian to believe that Aleeah had opened it. She glared at him, her dark brown eyes almost black.

"What do you want?" she hissed. She had changed; she now wore a gray v-neck shirt. The sleeves went up to her elbow, and they were slightly cinched towards the bottom. She wore black pants and black boots that went up to her knee.

"We need to talk," said Caspian. Aleeah walked back into the room. He followed and saw bags on her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Caspian, now isn't really a good time," whispered Krysia.

"I," she said as she put clothes into the bag, "am leaving." As she put clothes into the bag, Ian and Rylie would take clothes out and put them back in her wardrobe. The three continued this process.

"Leaving? Leaving for what?"

"I don't want to be around her!" Aleeah shouted. "She is vile and… a prat, and just bloody infuriating! I can't understand why you took her side!"

"Aleeah, calm down," Ian said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off as she continued to pack clothes.

"I cannot and will not calm down!" Aleeah shouted. Just as she shouted that, she slammed more clothes into her bag. She deeply sighed and walked back to her wardrobe. Rylie and Ian kept taking her clothes out of the bag, which was until she threatened to hurt them. Normally, they wouldn't be afraid of her when she threatened. But now? They chose to stand out of the way. From then, her clothes were piling in the bag.

"Now really isn't a good time, Caspian," said Krysia.

"You know I only said that for her satisfaction," replied Caspian.

"Oh, so you want her to feel proud that you're on her side?" Aleeah asked. She started to walk threatening up to Caspian before Ian pulled her back.

"No… well, partly."

Aleeah groaned in anger and slammed her clothes once more. "You just want to lose your friends, don't you!?"

"What? No! Aleeah, I want anything but that. I was just-"

"Save it, Caspian. You're just going to piss me off even more!" She grabbed her cloak and put the bag on the ground. Her sword was by her side, and a dagger was placed in her boot.

"What do you mean you said that for Avery's satisfaction?" asked Liliandil as Aleeah started to put on her cloak.

"I saw her tip the pot forward," Caspian said. It went silent within the room as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rylie asked.

"I was watching her hand. After what she said to you, I felt as if I should watch her every move."

"That doesn't prove-"

"I saw her hand jerk forward. And while you were yelling at me about I "believed" her, I noticed a small smirk on her face. I just said I believed her to see her reaction."

"So…?" Krysia said with her sentence fading away.

"I believed you the entire time, Aleeah. You're my best friend, Aleeah. No one will replace you, Krysia, Ian, Rylie, Liliandil… or Susan."

Aleeah sighed as everyone looked at Caspian. The girl knight put her hand on his shoulder. She knew how he felt; while Caspian missed Susan, she missed the Just King.

"Wait, so you started to watch her actions-" started Liliandil

"-when she started to calmly insult Aleeah. I figured one of us should've been prepared," said Caspian.

"You were right to do that," Rylie said.

"Come to think of it, was anyone really prepared for Avery doing that even after what she had said to Aleeah?" asked Ian. Many of them shook their heads.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you; I didn't mean it," Aleeah replied.

"I know you didn't; you were just furious. And it's fine, she was trying to break you."

"Ha, yeah, well she's lucky my sword was in this room. We ALL know what I would've done," Aleeah said.

"Yeah, we know!" everyone exclaimed. Everyone laughed and Aleeah took her cloak off. They all started to help her unpack.

"Hey Caspian?" asked Krysia.

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Why did you let her go?" Krysia asked softly.

Caspian looked to her. He stayed silent a bit.

"She would have stayed if you asked. She would've been happier here. We'd all be happier. You would be happier," Aleeah put in.

Caspian looked down and sighed. "I don't know," he replied.

"Come on, you have to know!" Rylie said.

"Guys, now's not the time to ask him," Ian said as he appeared behind them.

"Ian is right. Now is a very sensitive time," Liliandil said.

"It's fine, but I honestly don't know! I guess I wanted her to be free. I wanted her to be with her family. England is her home; I can't separate that from her."

They all stayed quiet. Aleeah looked down and quietly said, "When are you going to realize _Narnia_ is her home? It always has been." Caspian looked at her as she folded a top and placed it in her wardrobe. She sighed. "Haven't you ever wondered how life would've been had she stayed? 'Cause I have that thought every day about Edmund."

From then on, it was silent in the room as they helped the girl unpack.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the official date for the wedding had been set. It was to be three months from that precise moment. The girls, actually Avery, had decided to start with gowns. However, Krysia, Aleeah, and Liliandil had all claimed that they had things to attend to. Avery went alone, but later that day Krysia, Aleeah, and Liliandil had their dresses done.<p>

Within a month, half of the preparations were done. Caspian was dreading the day even more. His heart ached and he barely slept. His eyes had lost their shine and his smile was rare now. The closer the day came, the worse he became.

One cloudy early evening, Liliandil, Rylie, Ian, Krysia, and Aleeah were talking in the hallway. They all wore smiles and they were laughing until Avery came into view. She smiled wickedly at them.

"Are you all smiling because of the great upcoming event?" Avery sneered.

"Are you talking about the event in which you leave?" Krysia asked.

"Oh, dear Krysia. She insults other people just because she's trying to hide the hurt that her family fights are causing her," Avery fought back. Krysia's eyes widened and she immediately stopped talking. Aleeah put a hand on her shoulder and glared at Avery. "I was talking about the grand wedding Caspian and I will be having within probably a month from now," Avery continued.

"No, we weren't smiling because of that," Liliandil said.

"Actually, we were smiling because you weren't around us. But here you are, standing like the spoiled bimbo you prove to be," said Aleeah.

"Hm, really? I would think you would be happy since Caspian is moving on, like you said he should have."

"We never told him to move on," strongly replied Rylie.

"I recall you telling him a year before he left for his voyage that he needed to move on," Avery said simply.

Aleeah and Rylie frowned. "How did you-?"

"That is none of your concern. Now, what do you plan on doing when Caspian chooses me over all of you low-life so called Narnians?"

"That is none of _your_ concern," Liliandil strongly replied.

Avery snapped her head towards the star and narrowed her eyes.

"You would've made a good diplomat. I wonder why Caspian didn't make you his queen; oh wait, it's because you're not pretty enough."

Liliandil's eyes widened in hurt, but Rylie stood up for her. "The only reason Caspian is marrying a spoiled woman like you is because you're the **exact **opposite of his true love," said Rylie.

Pure fire blazed in Avery's eyes. "I wouldn't be speaking, negotiator. I know your secret of not only hurting King Edmund, but of almost killing King Peter."

"You almost what?!" shouted Ian.

Rylie looked down; he hated that memory. He went silent.

"Insulting us and bringing back our worst memories won't do anything, Avery," Ian said, trying to stand up for his friends.

"Really? Well I know of how you've been almost killed so many times, how insecure you are, and so much more. Besides, I think that lowly Lady in Waiting Lauren was right to leave you. You have so many flaws!" Avery retorted.

Ian instantly shut up. When it came to his flaws and the love of his life not loving him, he couldn't help but stop to think about how true it was.

"Anyone else want to try me?" requested Avery.

"You think that just because you will become queen, you can order anyone around. There is more to ruling than that, Avery," said the Star.

"And stars are supposed to be just a flaming ball of gas. Instead of that, we have a shining lady who tries to be pretty," Avery replied harshly.

Liliandil had uneven breaths, and her eyes looked a bit watery. She too, went silent.

"You yourself try too hard to be pretty. There is so much more than being beautiful, Avery," Krysia said.

"I wouldn't be speaking, Krysia. I know of your previous relationship with that Jason boy," Avery said. Krysia narrowed her eyes but felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Would you like to try, Aleeah?" asked Avery wickedly.

"Do whatever you like Avery, but I don't care what you do. You're just a girl who chases after high status, a handsome man, and money. A true woman follows her heart, pursues her dreams, and cares for those she loves. You are _nothing_ of the sort." Aleeah was about to turn around and walk away until she heard his name.

"Well, what about Edmund?"

Aleeah turned around, her eyes narrowed. "What about him?" she spoke.

"If you are a "true woman", why didn't you follow your heart and ask for Edmund to stay?"

"What are you talking about?" Aleeah declared.

"We all know you love him. Why didn't you ask him to stay? Wouldn't you have been happier?"

Aleeah wasn't going to let this happen. "I didn't ask him because England is his home."

"Weren't you the one who said that Narnia is the Pevensies's home? Hm… such a hypocrite you are."

"It wasn't my choice to grant him to stay. That was Aslan's choice," powerfully said Aleeah. "As much as we want the Pevensies to lead us into another Golden Age, it won't happen. They've had their time here already."

"Don't you think that if you had asked Aslan, he could've granted them permission?"

"The Pevensies needed to go back to England!" Aleeah shouted as she moved to hurt Avery. Everyone held her back, but she struggled.

"Ugh, can we stop talking about the Pevensies? They get enough attention as it is, and they're not even here!" whined Avery. She lowered the hem of her dress, trying to reveal her cleavage. Rylie and Ian almost threw up, Liliandil narrowed her eyes, Krysia gagged, and Aleeah rolled her eyes.

"Why should we?" asked Ian.

"King Peter is more magnificent than you will ever be, King Edmund has more justice than you, and Queen Lucy is braver. That, and Queen Susan is a hundred times more beautiful than you," said Aleeah.

"Not to mention that they are _the_ legendary Kings and Queens of Narnia," input Krysia.

Avery stepped up to Aleeah and slapped her across the face hard. A thin slice went across Aleeah's cheek. The cut was from the engagement ring. Aleeah glared at her, and she glared back.

"I am a thousand times prettier than Queen Susan. After I become queen, I will be known as the prettiest in Narnian history. She is NOTHING compared to me!" Avery screeched.

"You will be known as the worst queen and the vile bimbo in Narnian history. Everyone will despise you," said Ian. She hissed at him, but she did nothing.

"In the Pevensies world, they have a word for women like you," said Liliandil. "That word is a whore."  
>Avery shrieked and slapped Liliandil. She then punched her in the stomach and pushed her back. Liliandil fell onto the floor, a thicker gash on her cheek. She groaned and Rylie was there to help her. Avery took out the dagger hidden under her dress and swiftly cut Ian's cheek and tripped him back hard. She pulled Krysia's tied hair back, making the girl yelp. Then she clawed at Krysia's neck and pushed her against the wall. She choked Krysia. Aleeah was about to point her drawn sword at Avery until they all heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Avery."

Avery let go of Krysia as the girl slid down the wall. Aleeah looked behind the rotten girl and sighed in relief. Avery turned around and her eyes widened. Rylie, Ian, Krysia, and Liliandil looked up in shock and relief.

"That's enough."

"Oh, oh darling. They've been saying rude things to me, and I've never done anything to harm them."

"Then explain, Avery, why Liliandil, Ian, and Krysia are on the floor, why Liliandil, Ian, and Aleeah are bleeding on their cheeks, and why Krysia has nail marks all over her neck."

"They were all fighting! And I tried to stop them but then they started saying rude things! Please, make them stop!"

She had tears escape her eyes. Aleeah had tabooed words running through her mind.

"Don't lie to me, Avery. I heard the entire conversation. I have some things to say." He stepped closer to them. "One: I'm not marrying Liliandil because I don't feel that way for her and because she is a good friend of mine. Two: Rylie is right on why I'm marrying you. Three: the Pevensies get so much attention for saving Narnia, saving me, and for ruling one of Narnia's greatest ages. Four: You can never compare to Susan. Never. In this life and next, you can never compare to her. Her beauty is just indescribable. You cake yourself with makeup and you try too hard. Five: You are charged for the abuse of some of the most respected people in all of Narnia. And six: there is no more wedding."

Liliandil, Rylie, Ian, Krysia, and Aleeah smiled brightly. Avery looked entirely shocked and furious.

"What?!" she screeched.

"I'm not going to marry someone who abuses my friends, insults the Kings and Queens of Old, and believes she is prettier than Lucy or Susan. The wedding is off," said Caspian.

"You can't do that! Everyone will be disappointed! All that work has been done for nothing! You'll be letting your people down!" she screamed as tears of frustration dropped onto her cheeks.

"I don't care. The people will understand once I tell them why I am breaking it off," strongly retorted Caspian.

"But-"

"No, there is no wedding. I will tell the Court and all of the townspeople as well as the Narnians that there is no more wedding immediately."

Aleeah smiled proudly at Caspian. Ian, Rylie, Liliandil, and Krysia, who were now standing, were proud as well. Avery looked at him, the five friends.

"You choose them over me?!"

"I choose them. They were right from the start."

Avery screamed loudly. "You will regret this! Mark my words!"

She stormed off, leaving the six friends in her wake. Caspian sighed and looked at his friends. They were all smiling. He smiled a genuine smiled back at them. Aleeah ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and twirled her around in the hug. Everyone was laughing. Once he put her down, he kissed her temple. Liliandil, Rylie, Ian, and Krysia came up to him. Liliandil hugged him and he kissed the cheek that wasn't bleeding. Krysia jumped into his arms as well and he twirled her around too. He kissed her temple as well. Rylie and Ian both gave him a brotherly hug, clapping each other on the back.

After cleaning the small wounds on everyone's face, they started walking to the library arm in arm. They laughed on their way, but then a guard came running up to them.

"Sire, Aslan is in the main courtyard. He needs to see you, Lady Aleeah, and Lord Rylie urgently," said the guard. Worried faces took over the six.

"Ian, Krysia, escort Liliandil to her room. We don't want Avery hurting her. And if there is something that Aslan tells us which ends up with us leaving here, make sure each of you are safe," said Caspian. They all nodded and quickly ran away.

The three friends ran to the main courtyard. The night sky had taken over the land. The moon had risen and the stars' glimmer was barely noticeable. Something was wrong- terribly wrong. They reached the courtyard where they found the Great Lion gazing up at the stars. The three climbed down the steps. Aslan turned towards them, his eyes darker than their amber color.

The three bowed before him. "Rise, protectors of Narnia," the Great Lion said. The three stood before him. "Your Narnian friends are in need," Aslan continued.

"Who needs our help?" asked Rylie.

"Is it Trufflehunter? Glenstom?"Aleeah asked.

"It is no one _in_ Narnia," replied the Lion. Realization dawned upon the three. "The Pevensies are in grave danger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! im so so sooooo sorry about breaking your guys' heart in the last chapter... really i am... i know you guys must've hated how it ended... but how did this turn out? i saw that a lot of you didnt want Caspian to marry Liliandil... well this turned into a twist didnt it? haha... but really, i am sorry for putting you guys through the pain of them splitting up again... but i hope this compensates for that.**

**so... as i left you off on a cliffhanger... i think it's pretty obvious that there WILL be a sequel to this one. yay or no yay? hahaha. but yeah, i've been planning this out for a while so the reason Susan had to leave Caspian again was so that he can save her... thus, the sequel. im not sure the sequel will be as good... but i'm hoping it will live up to potential .**

**oh my goodness... i really can't believe it... THIS IS THE END. ACKK. it seems like i created this just yesterday. *cries* thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and such. i really cannot thank you enough as an author. it makes me happy knowing you guys enjoy it. i write for you guys. thank you so much. i love you guys! **

**so... this is the final thanks for this story. thank you to **redphoenixx, BVRG0614, Raina, mae-E, darkwolf76, Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, and Trapped In Narnia** for reviewing. thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting, following, and such. thank you to all who were there from the beginning and made your presence known. thank you all for taking the time to read this. i really appreciate it. thank you for everything. **

**now... as a last request... let's reminisce... in your reviews, i would like you to add your most favorite part about this story. something that made you cry, something that made you laugh, something you found adorable, just something that you loved about this story. **

**the title for the sequel is called Changing Destiny. if you want to know what happes to Susan, Caspian, Aleeah, Edmund, Rylie, Lucy, and Peter... then you should read it. :)**

**thank you guys for everything. i love you all. farewell for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Obsessedchick15**

**xx**


	15. Note to readers

Hello! Okay, so this is not a new chapter (obviously). This is just a note saying that Changing Destiny (the sequel) has been posted up. I put it under Susan and Caspian because, well... that's what I did last time. So if you would like to know what happens to the Pevensies, Caspian, Aleeah, Rylie, etc., then check out this story. Hope you enjoy!

-obsessedchick15


End file.
